Une Autre Histoire
by Les Sadiques Yaoistes
Summary: Un an avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry Potter, maltraité par sa famille, est sauvé par une personne improbable, il sera adopté et disparaîtra. Un autre sera nommé survivant. Les ennemis de cette guerre ne sont pas ceux auxquels on pense.   infos chap1
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne nous appartient, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR et aux créateurs de NCIS, sauf pour certains.

_**Ratio :**_ M parce que nous le valons bien. Il y aura des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles plus ou moins détaillées même si ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

_**Paring :**_ Harry Potter / Cédric Diggory et autres couples à découvrir.

_**Warning : **_Cette histoire comporte des scènes qui peuvent être violentes ou choquantes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin.

_**Auteures :**_ Cleo McPhee à l'écriture. Alie-yaoi, Cleo McPhee, Luni et d'autres pour le plan de fic, tout le groupe y a mit son grain de sel.

_**Bêtas : **_un peu toutes les filles du groupe.

_**Titre :**_ Une autre histoire

_**Résumé : **_Un an avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry Potter, maltraité par sa famille, est sauvé par une personne improbable, il sera adopté et disparaîtra. Un autre sera nommé survivant. Les ennemis de cette guerre ne sont pas ceux auxquels on pense. Dark Dumby, UA avec magie. Relation père / fils entre Harry et Severus. Sev / Abby à venir.

_**Note :**_ C'est un UA avec Magie pour différentes raisons.

- Tom n'est pas le véritable ennemi.

- Les Horcruxes n'existent pas.

- Aucun Spoiler même si certains éléments de HP et NCIS apparaîtront dans les chapitres.

- Le caractère des personnages ne sera pas tout à fait le même que dans les livres HP et la série NCIS même si les grandes lignes resteront.

/!\ Pour plus de facilité, nous avons modifié les dates de Harry Potter afin que l'histoire se déroule à notre époque... Harry a 10 ans en 2005. Il est donc né en 1995 et les Potter ont été assassinés en 1996. Les autres différences seront à découvrir dans l'histoire.

_[articles de journaux, recherches dans les livres etc..]_

**Fourchelang**

_« pensées, télépathie... »_

les passages ou termes qui trouveront des explications en fin de chapitre, seront suivi de petits chiffres **(1).**

Nos commentaires ou dialogues délirants sur la fic seront proposés en fin de chapitre également. Ce sera des genres de bêtisiers proposé en bonus ou quand Les Sadiques Yaoistes pètent des câbles et que tout part en sucette.

Une autre information. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, nous avons aussi créé un Blog pour le groupe, vous retrouverez le lien sur notre profil. Prochainement, nous allons aussi avoir un compte sur fictionpress.

Sur notre blog vous retrouverez nos fics, de la pub pour nos coups de coeur aussi bien au niveau fanfictions, fictions originales, livres ou encore manga et d'autres choses encore.

Voici donc notre nouvelle histoire, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira. Nous continuons bien sûr la fiction Guerriers de L'Ombre. Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse... Voici la PL que j'avais à fond dans mes petites oreilles en écrivant :

Bullet for my valentine : Waking the demon, Hearts burst into fire, Tear don't fall, suffocating under words of sorrow, The last fight, Your Betrayal.  
>Cradle of filth : Nymphetamine, Death of love<p>

Deathstars : Cyanide, Death die hard, Blitzkrieg  
>Nightwish : Sleeping sun, wish I had an angel<p>

She wants revenge : Tear you apart

Voilà, le blabla est terminé.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Enfer et Paradis.<strong>_

_**Octobre 2005, Little Winging, Surrey, Angleterre.**_

Un petit garçon frêle et brun courait à perdre haleine. Il était effrayé. Cinq garçons de son âge le poursuivaient en l'insultant. Il vivait ça presque quotidiennement mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Les garçons montraient leurs poings ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'ils feraient quand ils l'auraient attrapé.

Il continuait à courir en jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui. Il savait que personne n'allait intervenir pour l'aider. Un garçon avait bien essayé une fois mais il s'était fait tabasser par les cinq autres. Quand aux adultes, ils préféraient détourner le regard.

Alors qu'un des garçons allait le plaquer au sol pour le stopper dans sa course, il poussa un petit cri apeuré et sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il disparut dans un genre de pop sonore. Il reparut sur le toit de son école, près du rebord, et ne dût qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas basculer dans le vide. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

La bande de garçons était au pied du bâtiment. Ils étaient furieux que le plus petit ait réussi à s'enfuir. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il parvenait à leur échapper ces jours ci. L'un d'eux brandit son poing boudiné et cria.

- Je dirai à papa que tu as fait un truc bizarre et tu paieras ! Sale Monstre !

La maîtresse d'école se tourna vers eux en entendant les paroles du garçon. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle leva la tête pour voir ce que la bande regardait et poussa une exclamation d'horreur en voyant le garçonnet de 10 ans sur le toit.

Elle se précipita vers l'entrée du bâtiment et accéda rapidement aux escaliers. Elle les monta quatre à quatre et arriva finalement sur le toit. Elle prit une voix douce et demanda.

- Que fais tu ici, Harry ?

Le petit brun se tourna vers elle, encore un peu perdu. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était dans la rue en train de courir, Piers allait le plaquer au sol et il s'était retrouvé ici. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la femme. Ses yeux d'un vert profond analysaient la lueur qu'il y avait dans les yeux bruns de l'enseignante.

Il y vit de l'inquiétude et de la peur. La femme avait peur pour lui. Elle ne semblait pas en colère. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, il ne serait pas battu. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse et vite. Déjà qu'il allait être punit par son oncle, alors s'il disait qu'il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé sur ce toit, ce serait encore pire.

- J'ai vu un petit chat, je croyais qu'il était coincé, il était tellement mignon. Je suis monté pour l'aider et le voir de plus près. Je pensais que ce serait amusant. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Amusant ? Mais c'est très dangereux, tu aurais pu tomber. Répondit l'enseignante un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

- Je suis désolé Madame, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, je le ferai plus, c'est promis. Répliqua le garçon en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais tu sais, je vais devoir prévenir ton oncle et ta tante.

À cette phrase de l'enseignante, le garçon se mit à pâlir et trembler. Il ne répondit pas de vive voix et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'éloigna du bord du toit et regagna l'intérieur de l'école en pensant qu'il allait sûrement souffrir quand il rentrerait chez lui après la classe.

L'enseignante l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de classe. Les cours de l'après midi allaient commencer. L'estomac du petit brun gargouillait. Comme chaque jour, il était rentré à la maison avec son cousin pour l'heure du midi, avait préparé le repas pour sa famille mais, il n'avait pas eu le droit d'y gouter.

Il avait passé les deux heures du déjeuner à faire ses corvées sous le regard aiguisé de sa tante. La femme attendait qu'il fasse une erreur pour le punir. Heureusement, il n'en avait fait aucune.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la classe, l'enseignante lui fit un léger sourire et lui donna discrètement une barre chocolatée. Il fit un sourire à la femme, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle hocha la tête et alla s'installer à son bureau alors qu'il s'installait à sa place habituelle, seul, dans le fond de la pièce.

L'enseignante débuta alors le cours. L'après midi se déroula dans le calme. Harry était un bon élève même s'il était toujours seul. Il apprenait vite et avait toujours d'excellents résultats. Pourtant, il manquait régulièrement la classe, avait souvent des marques de coups. L'institutrice se doutait qu'il était maltraité mais le garçon refusait de parler.

Quand l'après midi se termina, le garçon rassembla ses affaires, les mit dans son sac à dos et quitta rapidement l'école. Il devait rentrer très vite à la maison. Il avait ses corvées à terminer, ses devoirs à faire et tout devait être fini avant que son oncle rentre à la maison vers 19h.

Son cousin marchait derrière lui. Il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il allait payer pour ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Ils arrivaient presque à la maison quand ils croisèrent Mrs Figgs. C'était une femme âgée qui gardait régulièrement le petit brun. Il aimait aller chez elle même si elle était un peu sénile. Quand elle vit la pâleur du garçon, elle lui murmura.

- Est ce que tu vas bien, Harry ?

- Oh bonjour Mrs Figgs. Oui, tout va bien. Répondit rapidement le garçon.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la vieille femme de l'interroger davantage, il accéléra le pas et s'engouffra dans la maison. Il n'avait pas vu que la voiture de son oncle était stationnée devant le garage et que Arabella Figgs l'avait suivi.

À peine eut il fermé la porte qu'un poing s'abattit sur son visage le faisant vaciller et tomber lourdement sur le sol. Ses lunettes se brisèrent sous le choc, sa tête tournait et il voyait trouble.

- Monstre ! Il a encore fallut que tu te fasse remarquer !

- Pas fais exprès Oncle Vernon... pleurnicha le garçon.

Ton école a téléphoné à mon travail pour dire que tu avais été retrouvé sur le toit de l'école ! À mon travail ! J'ai été dérangé en pleine réunion de travail ! Hurla l'homme en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.

Harry haleta, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Son cousin était appuyé contre le mur au fond du couloir et le regardait en souriant, satisfait de le voir se faire battre.

Son oncle l'attrapa par son pull, le souleva et le jeta contre le mur. Son bras émit un craquement sonore et une douleur fulgurante le traversa. Il hurla et l'homme arbora un sourire satisfait. Son pull et son T shirt furent arrachés et son oncle saisit un martinet qui était croché au mur.

Il commença à lui donner des coups, le petit garçon criait et disait à quel point il était désolé, qu'il ne recommencerait plus mais rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer l'homme qui s'acharnait sur la frêle silhouette tremblante.

Dans la rue, Arabelle Figgs entendait les hurlements de douleur. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la vieille dame. Elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Vernon Dursley allait finir par tuer le garçon. Elle se précipita chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle demande de l'aide.

Une fois dans sa maison, elle alla à son salon, prit un genre de poudre et la laissa tomber dans sa cheminée en prononçant.

- Bureau de Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard.

_**Octobre 2005, Poudlard.**_

Un vieil homme se tenait derrière un bureau. Il avait une longue barbe blanche et des yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Il était une parfaite caricature de Merlin L'enchanteur. Il lisait un livre ancien. Il était tellement concentré, qu'il n'avait pas vu la lueur verte dans sa cheminée.

- Albus ! Cria une voix paniquée le faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Arabella ? Que ce passe t-il ?

- C'est une catastrophe. C'est le jeune Harry Potter !

- Et bien ! Parlez ! Rétorqua le vieil homme un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

- Vernon Dursley est en train de le battre. On entends ses hurlements depuis chez moi ! Vous devez intervenir ! Il va finir par le tuer ! Répondit la vieille femme.

De inquiet, le regard du vieil homme passa à coléreux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la femme le contactait pour ce genre de problèmes. Il avait déjà dit qu'il n'interviendrait pas. Il n'était pas temps pour lui de récupérer le garçon.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je n'interviendrai pas ! Répondit-il sévèrement.

- Mais Albus ! Le garçon souffre. Il hurlait tellement fort ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans cet enfer ! Harry Potter ne mérite pas ça.

- Je viendrai le chercher pour son entrée à Poudlard dans un an ! Pas avant ! Ne me dérangez plus pour des choses sans importance !

- Alb... commença la vieille femme.

Elle ne put continuer, l'homme avait déjà coupé la communication. Il irait chercher le garçon dans un an. Ainsi, Harry le prendrait pour son sauveur et aurait une confiance aveugle en lui. Il deviendrait son mentor et pourrait le contrôler à sa guise.

Derrière la porte du bureau de Albus Dumbledore, un homme sombre et ténébreux s'était figé. Severus Snape, professeur de Potion à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était venu pour lui parler d'un problème dans son cours avec deux élèves turbulents. Il avait entendu des éclats de voix et écouté attentivement la conversation.

Il était choqué. Alors comme ça, le jeune Harry Potter était maltraité par sa famille et le directeur était au courant et ne faisait rien. À Poudlard, Severus avait été ennemi avec James Potter, le père du garçon, et malgré la haine qu'il avait pour l'homme, il reconnaissait sans peine que son fils ne méritait pas ça. Puis, Lily Potter, la mère du garçon, était sa meilleure amie à Poudlard, elle avait toujours été comme une soeur pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils souffrir.

Il avait promis de protéger Lily et il avait échoué puisque sa meilleure amie était morte. Il n'échouerait pas à protéger Harry. Il oublia totalement la raison pour laquelle il voulait voir Albus au départ et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon en trombe. Si le vieil homme n'intervenait pas, lui il le ferait.

Il arriva dans le hall de l'école, passa les grandes portes et traversa le parc en courant presque. La nuit était déjà tombée même s'il était encore tôt. Tout juste 21h. Il passa les grilles de l'école et disparut dans un pop sonore.

_**Octobre 2005, Privet Drive.**_

Il apparut dans un tunnel sombre et désert. Il regarda un peu autour de lui pour tenter de se repérer mais, il ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté aller. Il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de la famille du garçon. Il sortit une tige en bois de sa poche et énonça.

- Pointe Harry Potter...

La tige vibra dans sa main et une boule dorée en sortit avant de commencer à se déplacer. Il suivit la sphère. La boule le fit traverser le tunnel, au bout, il tourna à droite et remonta une rue bordée de maisons et jardins identiques. Il était dans un quartier pavillonnaire.

À cette heure et vu la période de l'année, la rue était déserte. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. La plupart des maisons étaient encore éclairées. La sphère le guida jusqu'au numéro 4 de la rue et disparue. La maison devant laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans le noir. Les propriétaires étaient probablement absents.

Il remonta la petite allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée, puis, pointa sa baguette vers la serrure et chuchota « alohomora ». Il entendit un cliquetis signe que la porte était ouverte. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Aussitôt, une forte odeur de sang et de sueur agressa ses narines. Ses yeux prirent une teinte pourpre et son corps commença à trembler. Guidé par ses instincts, il avança jusqu'à une porte sous l'escalier. Ce devait être un placard.

Il entendit une faible respiration sifflante au travers du panneau de bois. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un spectacle qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

Un enfant était recroquevillé dans le fond du sombre placard. Il baignait dans une mare de sang et gémissait faiblement. Il était pâle, sa respiration sifflait et il suait à grosse goute, signe qu'il devait avoir de la fièvre.

L'homme sombre prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'il calme ses nerfs et sa soif de sang avant d'approcher l'enfant. Quand ses yeux reprirent leur teinte onyx habituelle, il pénétra dans le petit espace et toucha le garçon.

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son corps et sursauta. Il papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit difficilement. Il releva doucement la tête et ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment mal. En plus, il ne voyait qu'une silhouette sombre et indistincte. Tout était flou autour de lui. Une voix grave mais douce résonna.

- Harry ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête pour dire que c'était bien lui et malgré le flou qui l'entourait, il put voir un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme et se sentit rassuré. L'homme n'était pas là pour lui faire du mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle le battait tout le temps. La voix de l'homme le tira de ses pensées.

- Je suis là pour t'aider. Je vais t'emmener et je te promet que jamais tu ne reviendras ici.

Le petit garçon eut un faible sourire, il était sauvé, son rêve se réalisait enfin. Il allait quitter cette maison, il ne reverrait plus jamais Vernon Dursley. Apaisé, il sombra dans l'inconscience alors que l'homme sombre le soulevait et le sortait du placard.

Severus serra le petit garçon contre le lui et disparut dans un pop. Il se fit une promesse, il allait s'occuper de Harry Potter, quitte à faire disparaître le garçon s'il le fallait.

_**Octobre 2005, Manoir Prince, quelque part en Irlande.**_

Il apparut dans une grande chambre. Les murs étaient décorés dans les tons bleus. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin couverts de draps écrus, un bureau et une armoire en pin clair, un parquet de bois plus foncé. Une porte donnait sur une petite salle d'eau dans les tons mauves et gris clair.

Il fit apparaître une sacoche emplie de fioles bizarres, une bassine d'eau tiède, des gants de toilettes, des serviettes, des compresses, des bandages, des pansements. Quand tout fut en place sur la table de chevet près du lit sur lequel le petit garçon était étendu, il commença à laver le corps meurtrit.

À mesure qu'il débarrassait le petit corps du sang et de la crasse, il pouvait voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Le garçon avait de nombreuses plaies plus ou moins profondes dont certaines avaient été faites avec ce qui semblait être un martinet. Des dessins avaient été fait sur sa peau, probablement avec une lame chauffée à blanc. On lui avait gravé le mot monstre dans le dos.

Quand il vit les tortures qu'avait subit le garçon, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'homme sombre. Il passa des baumes et onguents sur les plaies, brûlures et hématomes. La plupart des plaies se refermèrent et disparurent au plus grand soulagement de l'homme. Ensuite, il fit absorber des liquides de différentes couleurs contenus dans des fioles au garçon.

La première était pour ressouder les os, la seconde pour régénérer le sang perdu, une autre pour la douleur, une pour la fièvre, une pour le taux de magie du garçon et la dernière pour le plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quand le garçon fut soigné et plongé dans le sommeil, il appela une petite créature pour veiller sur lui. Il devait contacter Albus Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il serait absent quelques jours pour régler un problème familiale.

Il sortit donc de la chambre en laissant Tipy surveiller le garçon. Il se rendit à la volière du manoir, rédigea une courte missive qu'il confia à un hibou grand duc et alla dans sa chambre se reposer quelques heures.

Ça faisait environ quatre heures qu'il dormait quand son elfe de maison, Tipy, vint lui annoncer que le garçon commençait à s'agiter et qu'il allait probablement se réveiller. Il se leva, enfila un peignoir et se rendit directement à la chambre de son protégé.

Dans sa chambre, Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. De son regard flou et embrumé de sommeil, il vit une grande silhouette noire. Il poussa un véritable hurlement de terreur. Sa magie réagit fortement et l'homme se retrouva avec des cheveux blonds platine et une robe de chambre d'un orange fluo très tendance.

Dès qu'il vit ce qu'il avait fait, le petit garçon se tassa et protégea sa tête de ses bras. Il sanglotait en silence, attendant les coups qui, il le savait, n'allaient pas tarder à tomber.

Inquiet de la réaction du gamin, Severus invoqua un miroir et se regarda dedans. Quand il vit son allure, il ne put se retenir et explosa littéralement de rire. Dans son lit, le garçon se détendit. Il se rassit, observa l'homme qui riait avec des yeux ronds et finalement le suivit dans son hilarité avec un air canaille sur le visage.

Il fallut un moment pour que les rires cessent. Quand ils furent tous deux calmés, Severus approcha du garçon qui se crispa à nouveau. Il parla d'une voix douce et calme.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais continua à scruter ses moindres faits et gestes.

- C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé dans le placard. Tu te souviens ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête, il se souvenait vaguement d'un homme et d'une voix qui avait dit qu'elle allait l'emmener loins de Privet Drive.

- Je t'ai soigné. Pourquoi ta famille t'a fait ça ?

À la question, le garçon se crispa. Il était un monstre, s'il expliquait à son sauveur pourquoi son oncle l'avait battu, alors l'homme le battrait aussi. Severus sembla comprendre son problème, il reprit d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

- Je ne te frapperai pas, jamais. Et puis, je suis comme toi, regarde.

Harry releva la tête et fixa l'homme. Severus sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur lui et prononça « finite ». Aussitôt, ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte noire habituelle, comme son peignoir. Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment vous avez fait ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix timide.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es ? Interrogea Severus.

Harry bougea la tête de gauche à droite. Non, il ne savait pas. On lui avait dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que son oncle et sa tante l'avaient pris chez eux par générosité. Qu'il était une gêne, qu'il coutait cher, qu'il était moche et vilain.

- Que sais tu de la mort de tes parents Harry ?

- Oncle Vernon m'a dit que Papa était un bon à rien alcoolique et que maman était méchante. Qu'ils ont eu un accident de voiture parce que papa avait trop bu et qu'ils sont morts. Que Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ont été obligés de me prendre avec eux mais que je suis un monstre anormal comme mes parents. Que je suis pas beau et vilain et que c'est pour ça que je dors dans le placard, que je suis souvent puni. Parce que c'est comme ça que les monstres comme moi doivent être traités et que...

Harry se figea, il en avait trop dit. Il se recroquevilla et protégea une fois de plus sa tête avec ses mains. Cette vision arracha le coeur de Severus. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel avec un enfant ?

- Ils t-ont menti Harry. Je connaissais bien tes parents. Ton papa James était quelqu'un de très courageux et ta maman était très jolie, très intelligente et très gentille. Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry, tu es un sorcier, comme l'étaient tes parents. Ils ne sont pas mort dans un accident de voiture. Ils ont été tué par un sorcier très méchant.

- Je rêve souvent d'une femme rousse qui cri, d'un éclair vert qui vient vers moi et d'une moto qui vole. Mon oncle m'a souvent battu quand j'en parlais. Il disait que la magie n'existait pas et que je devais arrêter d'essayer de les contaminer avec mon anormalité.

- Ce n'est pas un simple rêve. Ce que tu vois, c'est le soir où ta maman a été tuée. La moto volante c'est quand Hagrid est venu te chercher pour t'emmener chez les Dursley.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce que l'homme lui disait. Il ne pouvait pas être un sorcier. La magie n'existait pas. Son oncle lui avait dit. Il ne devait pas croire en ces choses là, sinon il serait punit. Est ce qu'il allait retourner à Privet Drive ?

- Je vais retourner chez Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ? Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Non. Jamais. Je vais te cacher et si tu le veux, je pourrai t'adopter.

- C'est vrai ? Vous voulez bien devenir mon papa Monsieur ?

- Je m'appelle Severus et oui, Harry, j'aimerai beaucoup devenir ton papa.

Ému, le garçon se jeta dans les bras de Severus et murmura des « merci » comme une litanie. Il était sauvé. Il ne serait plus jamais battu. Il avait un vrai papa rien qu'à lui. Il avait un comportement très enfantin pour un garçon de 10 ans mais il n'avait jamais eu d'amour et d'affection. Son comportement était sa manière à lui de se protéger des horreurs qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années.

Maintenant, il allait peut être pouvoir apprendre à vivre normalement, comme un garçon de son âge. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Le gargouillement de son estomac le ramena à la réalité et il se mit à rougir violemment. Il n'avait pas manger de vrai repas depuis des jours.

- Tipy !

- Maître Severus a appelé Tipy ? Demanda la petite créature en s'inclinant.

- Oui, apporte un plateau repas pour Harry s'il te plait.

- Tout de suite maître.

La créature disparut dans un crac. Harry regarda l'emplacement où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, il ne l'avait pas très bien vu avec sa vision floue mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas un humain.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- Un elfe de maison. Elle s'appelle Tipy, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux l'appeler et lui demander.

- D'accord. Où sont mes lunettes, monsieur ? Je vois pas très bien sans mes lunettes.

- Appelle moi Severus. Et, je ne savais pas que avais des lunettes, elles n'étaient pas près de toi quand je t'ai trouvé. Si tu veux, je peux te donner une potion pour corriger ta vue, tu n'auras plus besoin de lunettes.

- Ça existe ? S'exclama le garçon, surexcité. Même avec ses lunettes il ne voyait pas toujours très bien.

- Bien sûr.

Severus se concentra et fit venir une fiole contenant un liquide bleu pâle. Il la déboucha et la tendit à Harry.

- Bois la entièrement. Le goût n'est pas très bon mais tu devrais avoir une vue normale dans quelques minutes.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, prit la fiole et la bu. Quand il l'eut terminé, il eut une grimace de dégout. À ce moment là, Tipy revint et déposa un plateau bien garnit sur ses genoux. Il écarquilla les yeux face à autant de nourriture. D'habitude, il mangeait un crouton de pain et un verre d'eau, il avait rarement droit à plus.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un chaton se léchant les babines face à un gros bol de lait. Il prit une fourchette et commença à manger avec appétit. Il poussait des soupirs de bien être. La viande et les pommes de terres étaient excellentes. Il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Il termina le plateau en peu temps.

- C'était très bon, merci Tipy. Déclara t-il avec un sourire en redonnant le plateau à l'elfe.

- Tipy est heureuse d'avoir fait plaisir au petit maître Harry. Petit Maître Harry peut appeler Tipy quand il veut.

- Est ce que tu pourrais juste m'appeler Harry, Tipy ?

- Tipy ne peux pas faire ça, petit maître.

- Je t'autorise à l'appeler seulement Harry, si c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Déclara Severus d'une voix douce, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien maître Severus.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut avec le plateau. Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Severus le fit se recoucher, il le borda doucement et prit place sur une chaise. Il invoqua un livre et commença à lui lire une histoire.

Le petit garçon était aux anges. La tante Pétunia lisait des histoires à Dudley le soir mais lui, il n'y avait jamais le droit. La femme disait qu'il était trop vilain pour ça. Il se cala plus confortablement dans le lit et soupira doucement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait, un large sourire aux lèvres. L'homme sombre se leva, déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la chambre en prenant soin de mettre des alarmes magiques pour être prévenu si le garçon s'agitait ou se réveillait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ainsi s'achève ce premier chapitre de notre nouvel fic. Ce sera bien un crossover HP  NCIS même si ce n'est pas évident au premier abord. nous posterons la suite prochainement et pour ceux qui suivent "Guerriers de l'ombre" la suite viendra prochainement aussi. Bises à tous et à bientôt._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne nous appartient, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR et aux créateurs de NCIS, sauf pour certains.

_**Ratio :**_ M parce que nous le valons bien. Il y aura des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles plus ou moins détaillées même si ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

_**Paring :**_ Harry Potter / Cédric Diggory et autres couples à découvrir.

_**Warning : **_Cette histoire comporte des scènes qui peuvent être violentes ou choquantes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin.

_**Auteures :**_ Cleo McPhee à l'écriture. Alie-yaoi, Cleo McPhee, Luni et d'autres pour le plan de fic, tout le groupe y a mit son grain de sel.

_**Bêtas : **_un peu toutes les filles du groupe.

_**Titre :**_ Une autre histoire

_**Résumé : **_Un an avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry Potter, maltraité par sa famille, est sauvé par une personne improbable, il sera adopté et disparaîtra. Un autre sera nommé survivant. Les ennemis de cette guerre ne sont pas ceux auxquels on pense. Dark Dumby, UA avec magie. Relation père / fils entre Harry et Severus. Sev / Abby à venir.

_**Note :**_ C'est un UA avec Magie pour différentes raisons.

- Tom n'est pas le véritable ennemi.

- Les Horcruxes n'existent pas.

- Aucun Spoiler même si certains éléments de HP et NCIS apparaîtront dans les chapitres.

- Le caractère des personnages ne sera pas tout à fait le même que dans les livres HP et la série NCIS même si les grandes lignes resteront.

/!\ Pour plus de facilité, nous avons modifié les dates de Harry Potter afin que l'histoire se déroule à notre époque... Harry a 10 ans en 2005. Il est donc né en 1995 et les Potter ont été assassinés en 1996. Les autres différences seront à découvrir dans l'histoire.

_[articles de journaux, recherches dans les livres etc..]_

**Fourchelang**

_« pensées, télépathie... »_

les passages ou termes qui trouveront des explications en fin de chapitre, seront suivi de petits chiffres **(1).**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour les reviews anonymes, nous ferons un article sur notre Blog pour y répondre. Le lien est sur notre profil.

Bonne Lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : Prémisses d'une vie nouvelle.<strong>_

Il était presque 9h quand Severus ouvrit les yeux ce qui était exceptionnel. Il ne se levait jamais aussi tard. Il s'étira et se glissa hors de son lit. Il prit une de ses habituelles robes noires, un pantalon noir, un boxer noir et une chemise blanche puis, il s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain personnelle.

Une demi heure plus tard, il en sortait lavé et habillé. Il quitta sa chambre et passa rapidement par celle de son protéger. Constatant qu'il dormait toujours, il se rendit au salon. Il savait que sa mère, Eileen, s'y trouverait. De nombreuses personnes croyaient qu'elle était morte. La vérité était que Severus l'avait trouvé presque morte, étendue dans une mare de sang, près du cadavre de son mari, en rentrant de sa sixième année à Poudlard.

Tobias Snape avait battu sa femme et l'avait presque tué. Grâce à la magie sans baguette, Eileen avait réussi à faire venir un couteau à elle et l'avait planté dans la poitrine de son mari, en plein coeur. L'homme s'était effondré et ne s'était jamais relevé.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus était rentré au manoir après un an passé à Poudlard. Quand il avait trouvé sa mère, il l'avait transporté dans une chambre et soigné à l'aide de potion qu'il avait lui même brassé. Ensuite, il avait creusé un trou au fond du parc et avait enterré son père.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans le salon. La pièce était richement décorée. Les murs étaient dans les tons verts et gris anthracite. Deux fauteuils et un large canapé noirs, une table basse en chêne foncé, un large bahut du même bois. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette gris clair.

Eileen était installée dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et lisait un livre sur les rituels de magie ancienne. Quand Severus entra dans la pièce, elle le regarda un instant, surprise de le trouver là et finalement, elle lui offrit un large sourire.

- Bonjour mère.

- Bonjour Severus. Que fais tu ici ? Je te croyais à Poudlard.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit la femme en posant le livre qu'elle lisait sur la table basse.

Severus ferma les yeux un œil pour tenter de rassembler ses idées, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

- Tu te souviens du meurtre des Potter ?

- Oui, un événement tragique. Leur fils Harry était le seul survivant.

- C'est ça. Il a été confié à la soeur de Lily Potter. Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, son mari Vernon et son fils Dudley, sont moldus. Ils détestent tout ce qui a rapport avec le monde magique. Hier, alors que je voulais m'entretenir avec Albus pour un problème avec deux de mes élèves. J'ai entendu une conversation entre le directeur et la vieille cracmol, Arabella Figgs. Elle suppliait Albus d'intervenir, elle disait que Vernon Dursley était en train de torturer Harry Potter, qu'elle entendait les hurlements du garçon depuis chez elle et que si on ne faisait rien, l'homme allait finir par le tuer.

- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama Eileen Prince.

- Albus a dit qu'il ne ferait rien, qu'il irait chercher Harry seulement dans un an, quand le garçon aurait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard et que Arabella ne devait plus le déranger pour des choses sans importances.

- Ce vieux fou ! Gronda la femme hors d'elle.

- Du coup, j'ai quitté Poudlard et je me suis rendu à l'endroit où vivait Harry. Sa famille n'était pas là. J'ai ouvert la porte et c'était vraiment horrible. Je l'ai trouvé dans le placard sous l'escalier, il baignait dans son sang. Il était presque mort. Je l'ai emmené avec moi et soigné. Il est dans la chambre bleue.

- Tu as bien fait mon chéri. Que vas tu faire pour lui ?

- Je vais l'adopter. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Si je ne fait rien et qu'il est retrouvé chez nous, il sera directement renvoyé chez ces monstres. Je vais contacté Gordon Sawyer au ministère de la magie américain. Il s'occupera des papiers pour l'adoption.

- Tu veux dire que je vais être grand mère ? Demanda Eileen les yeux brillants de bonheur.

- Oui. C'est ça.

- Je suis tellement heureuse Severus ! Mais, comment vas tu faire quand tu vas retourner à Poudlard ?

- Et bien je vais être ici pour deux semaines et ensuite, je pensais qu'il pourrait rester avec toi.

- Bien sûr ! Je serai ravie de m'occuper de mon petit fils !

Severus était rassuré, il aurait une personne de confiance pour s'occuper du garçon pendant qu'il serait à Poudlard. Il savait que sa mère ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle avait connu les coups et la violence, jamais elle ne pourrait faire de mal au petit brun. D'autant qu'elle le voyait déjà comme un petit fils alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas encore vu.

Tipy lui apporta du thé et des toasts qu'il mangea rapidement puis, il quitta le salon pour se rendre dans son bureau. Une fois arrivée, il prit place à son fauteuil, attrapa un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire.

_[Gordon,_

_J'ai besoin de toi pour une affaire urgente._

_Viens au manoir Prince dès que tu auras ce message._

_Severus]_

Il confia la missive à son hibou et l'animal partit aussitôt par la fenêtre. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il savait que son ami viendrait dès qu'il recevrait la missive. D'autant qu'il était resté très vague et Gordon était curieux de nature. Il arbora un sourire en coin et prit un paquet de copie qu'il commença à noter.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'il raturait et annotait les copies quand l'alarme magique qu'il avait mis sur la chambre de Harry retentit. Il se leva prestement et quitta son bureau.

Il arriva rapidement à la chambre du garçon. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit, l'air légèrement perdu. Il regardait autour de lui, impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. La chambre était immense comparé au placard dans lequel il avait vécu pratiquement 9 ans de sa vie. Le lit était large et confortable.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas tu ? Demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry sursauta violemment et retint de justesse le petit cri apeuré qui allait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Severus et poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il était vraiment sauvé. L'homme était gentil avec lui. Il l'avait emmené loin de Privet Drive et l'avait soigné. En plus, il avait dit qu'il allait l'adopter. Oui, bientôt, il aurait un vrai papa. Un immense sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres et il répondit de sa voix enfantine.

- Bonjour Severus. Je vais bien et t... vous ? Se reprit-il.

- Je vais bien et tu peux me tutoyer, après tous, nous serons bientôt une famille.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit encore alors que l'aîné reprenait la parole.

- Je t'ai posé des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain. Ils sont un peu vieux et usés mais ils devraient t'aller. Vas prendre une douche ensuite nous irons dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner. Il y a une personne que j'aimerai te présenter.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva doucement. Il s'attendait à avoir mal quand il se lèverait mais réalisant qu'aucune douleur ne l'empêchait de bouger correctement, il alla rapidement dans sa salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche. Il mis en route l'eau et la régla à bonne température avant de se mettre sous le jet brûlant. Il soupira de bien être alors que l'eau dévalait son corps et que ses muscles se détendaient. Ça faisait du bien de se laver à l'eau chaude. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait droit qu'à une douche froide et pas plus de cinq minutes par jour.

Il resta longuement sous le jet puis, il se lava rapidement et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha et s'habilla. Severus lui avait fourni un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il pensa que ce devait être d'anciens éléments d'un uniforme scolaire. Une fois habillé, il se regarda dans le miroir et tenta de dompter sa tignasse rebelle, sans succès.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Severus regarda son protéger en sortir. Le pantalon et la chemise d'uniforme de Poudlard qu'il lui avait fourni lui allaient parfaitement. C'était ce que l'homme sombre avait porté pour sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie. Il offrit un léger sourire au garçon et l'encouragea à le suivre d'un léger signe de tête.

Harry suivit son sauveur hors de la chambre. Ils traversèrent un long dédale de couloir et descendirent de larges escaliers de marbre. Le petit garçon ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout était tellement grand dans ce manoir.

Il avait poussé une exclamation de surprise quand un des tableaux l'avait salué avant de commencer à parler au personnage qui se trouvait sur la toile. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Il avait le sentiment d'être enfin à sa place.

L'aîné s'arrêta devant de larges portes en bois sculpté et les ouvrit. Il fit signe au garçon d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier obéit aussitôt. Il regarda la salle à manger dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Elle était immense et magnifique. Il y avait une grande table en chêne, des chaises rembourrées blanches, un grand lustre en cristal, un parquet foncé et une large cheminée dans le fond. La pièce n'était pas surchargée et plutôt agréable.

En tournant la tête vers la table, il vit une femme. Il la trouva aussitôt magnifique. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait la peau pâle, de long cheveux cheveux noirs d'encre qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos, des yeux bleus marine. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était plutôt âgée mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté.

Severus prit la main de Harry et avança vers la femme en question. Celle ci souriait. Quand ils furent devant elle, l'ainé prit la parole.

- Harry, je te présente ma mère, Eileen Prince. Maman, voici Harry, le petit garçon dont je t'ai parlé.

- Enchanté madame. Répondit timidement Harry.

- Oh appelle moi Eileen ou Mamie si tu veux puisque mon fils va t'adopter. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer également, Harry.

- Merci Mada...Mamie. Rétorqua t-il avec un léger sourire.

Eileen approcha de lui, émue et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Puis, elle le guida vers la table et l'aida à s'y installer. Dès que le trio fut à table, Tipy apporta le repas. Encore une fois, le garçon était impressionné par la quantité de nourriture mais mangea son assiette avec appétit. Severus prit la parole.

- Je vais être ici pour deux semaines environ mais après, je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard pour travailler. Quand je vais retourner travailler, tu resteras avec ma mère.

- Vrai ? Demanda Harry des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Il aimait déjà cette femme, il la trouvait gentille. Elle était la mamie dont il avait toujours rêvé la nuit, enfermé dans son placard sous l'escalier. Severus était aussi un papa comme il en avait souvent rêvé. Depuis qu'il était dans ce manoir, il se demandait sans cesse si tout ça n'était pas une vaste illusion de laquelle il allait finir par sortir.

- Vrai. Répondit Severus avant de reprendre. Le matin, un professeur particulier viendra pour te faire la classe et deux après midi par semaine, tu auras un entraînement physique. Le premier en vol sur un balai, le second en arts martiaux. Tu auras le lundi, mercredi et jeudi après midi libre, ainsi que les samedi et dimanche. Pendant ces moments libres, Eileen pourra t'apprendre un peu la magie et les potions si tu veux. J'ai une baguette d'entraînement à te fournir.

- Super ! S'exclama Harry qui appréciait grandement ce programme.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas puis les ainés firent visiter l'intérieur du manoir au plus jeune. Le petit brun tomba sous le charme de l'immense bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il y passerait beaucoup de temps, il était très curieux de nature, il adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans le parc. Severus montra la serre à Harry en précisant qu'il ne devait pas y venir seul, tout comme la forêt toute proche et l'étang qui se trouvait dans un coin du parc. Il pouvait en revanche aller sur le terrain de Quidditch ou dans la salle de sport qui se trouvait dans une des dépendances.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin quand ils eurent terminés la visite. Ils se rendirent dans le petit salon aux couleurs de serpentard et Tipy leur apporta le thé et des petits biscuits. Ils commençaient à boire et grignoter en discutant quand la cheminée s'activa. Severus fit se cacher Harry juste au cas où se serait Albus Dumbledore mais ce n'était pas le vieux sorcier.

L'homme qui passa la cheminée était grand, la peau mâte des cheveux châtains mi longs et les yeux noisettes. Il portait un baggy noir et un pull noir également. Il était très séduisant et plutôt souriant. De sa cachette, le petit brun décida qu'il appréciait cet homme.

- Tu peux venir Harry, tu ne crains rien.

Le garçon sortit de sa cachette et approcha timidement du trio d'adultes. Quand il fut près d'eux, Severus reprit la parole.

- Je te présente Gordon Sawyer, il travail au ministère de la magie américain. Je l'ai contacté pour qu'il m'aide pour ton adoption. Gordon, voici Harry Potter.

- Oh, je vois. Si tu m'expliquais Severus. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce jeune homme vivait dans sa famille moldue.

Le potionniste raconta de nouveau l'histoire qui l'avait mené à emmener Harry loin de Privet Drive. La conversation entre Albus et Arabella. Quand il avait découvert le petit brun à demi mort dans le placard sous l'escalier. Comment il l'avait emmené et soigné et sa décision de l'adopter afin qu'il ne soit jamais renvoyé chez ces monstres.

- Bien. À quel nom je fais les papiers ?

- Et bien... Son vrai nom sera Harry James Gabriel Potter Snape. Mais j'aimerai que l'administration sorcière le connaisse sous le nom de Gabriel Prince. Il sera inscrit à l'institut magique de Salem sous ce nom. Plus longtemps son identité sera secrète, plus longtemps il sera libre et en sécurité.

- Tu as raison Severus. Je suis sûr que le ministre de la magie n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Il aura sûrement la nationalité américaine. De cette façon, le gouvernement anglais ne pourra plus rien faire contre cette adoption.

- Merci Gordon. Donc, il sera inscrit à l'institut magique de Salem pour la rentrée prochaine ?

- Oui. Les cours y sont totalement différents de Poudlard. Nous ne différencions pas les types de magies. Il aura donc la magie moderne et la magie ancienne. Sortilèges et métamorphose sont rassemblés, puis, Défense où ils apprennent les sorts de défenses mais aussi le combat à main nu et avec arme blanche. Il aura des cours de Technologie magique. En fait, nous utilisons les technologies moldues que nous adaptons à notre monde. Sans compter les cours de vol, de potions, de médicomagie et premiers secours moldus, Arithmencie, Runes et langues anciennes, Occlumencie et légilimencie. Enfin, le programme est très complet et ça, dès la première année. Donc n'hésite pas à l'avancer dans tous ces domaines. Si tu as besoin, je t'enverrai les livres des trois premières années de cours.

- Ce serait vraiment parfait. Je connais bien les programmes de Poudlard et Durmstrang mais très peu ceux de Salem.

- Bon, et bien, je reviendrai d'ici une petite semaine pour les papiers. Il restera à les signer et donner un échantillon de votre sang pour valider l'adoption. Bien sûr, ses anciens tuteurs sont déjà déclarés inaptes.

Harry aimait beaucoup Gordon et eut du mal à le laisser partir. Avec Severus et Eileen, il était une des seules personnes à avoir été gentil avec lui. Il s'était aussitôt attaché à l'homme souriant qui avait une voix grave. L'homme promit qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite de temps à autres et le petit brun consentit à le laisser quitter le manoir.

La première semaine passa assez vite. Severus avait commencé à parler du monde sorcier à Harry. De qui il était pour la communauté sorcière. Il lui avait raconté l'histoire de ses parents et de la famille Potter en général.

Après de nombreuses recherches, ils avaient découvert que contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, Lily Evans n'était pas moldue et qu'elle descendait d'une longue lignée de sorciers dont Morgane La fay, Nicolas Flammel, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. James Potter descendait de Merlin, Nostradamus, Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle. Son ascendance expliquait largement pourquoi il était si puissant.

Le reste du temps, il recevait des candidats et candidates pour devenir professeur de Harry. Le garçon en avait rejeté beaucoup. Notamment une femme assez âgée à l'air sévère qui disait qu'on n'apprenait rien aux enfants sans discipline laissant clairement entendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à battre Harry s'il n'était pas attentif.

Il avait aussi rejeté un homme qui tenait plus de la baleine que de l'humain, qui sentait l'alcool à plein nez et ne cessait de le regarder de manière perverse laissant clairement entrevoir qu'il préférait donner des cours d'éducation sexuel à l'enfant, avec cours pratique, plutôt que le programme scolaire habituel.

Ça faisait 8 jours qu'ils cherchaient une personne compétente, en vain. Ils commençaient clairement à désespérer. Ils étaient installés dans la bibliothèque quand un jeune homme qui devait avoir environ 25 ans entra.

Il était grand, avait la peau pâle, des cheveux blancs, des yeux bleu pailletés de pourpres et un large sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Il portait un pantalon noir, des bottes en cuir, un débardeur blanc et un long manteau noir. Son look un peu sombre aurait pu effrayer le garçon mais ce fut tout le contraire, Harry tomba aussitôt sous le charme du jeune homme.

- Bonjour, je suis Harry et voici mon papa, Severus et ma Mamie, Eileen.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Nero **(1)**.

- Avez vous déjà enseigné à des enfants ? Interrogea Severus.

- Et bien, quand j'étais étudiant, je donnais des cours particuliers dans plusieurs matières pour me faire de l'argent de poche. Sinon, j'enseignais les arts martiaux et le combat à l'épée dans un club à Oxford, il a fermé il y a peu de temps. Répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant un papier contenant ses références.

Severus put lire qu'en plus de ce qu'il avait dit, Nero était diplômé de la faculté de Oxford, moldue et sorcière, ce qui était exceptionnel. Il avait également été engagé comme garde du corps par certaines personnalités moldues et sorcières. Son CV était vraiment impressionnant.

L'homme sombre se tourna vers Harry pour avoir son avis. Le garçon scrutait Nero, il souriait et le jeune homme lui répondait. Aucun doute, ils venaient de trouver l'homme de la situation.

- Papa, Mamie ! C'est lui que je veux !

- Tu es sûr mon coeur ? Interrogea Eileen.

- Oui, je suis sûr. C'est le meilleur de tous ceux qu'on a vu. Il n'est pas violent, sévère, alcoolique ou pervers. Je le veux lui.

- C'est d'accord mon chéri. Rétorqua la mamie, satisfaite.

- Vous préférez vous installer au manoir ou faire la route chaque jour ? Demanda Severus à Nero.

- Oh ! Et bien, si je pouvais m'installer ici, ça m'arrangerait assez.

- Très bien, vous aurez le salaire standard, 10 gallions par jour. Vous pouvez vous installer dès que vous voulez. Vous commencerez votre travail seulement dans une semaine.

- Merci beaucoup. Je vais aller à mon appartement emballer mes affaires et je reviens.

Harry, Severus et Eileen hochèrent la tête alors que Nero disparaissait par la cheminée.

Le jeune homme était revenu rapidement avec ses affaires et avait été installé dans une chambre proche de celle du petit brun. Ainsi, il pourrait intervenir si le garçon faisait des cauchemars ou si une personne mal attentionnée entrait dans le manoir.

La semaine avant le départ de Severus pour Poudlard était passée très vite. Le potionniste s'était encore rapproché de son protéger. Ils avaient énormément discuté et Harry s'était confié. Il avait parlé des années d'enfer chez les Dursley. Les coups, les insultes, les privations. Le reste du temps, ils jouaient aux échecs. Severus lui avait expliqué les potions et le garçon avait brassé sa première potion. Il était plutôt doué.

Il avait aussi passé plusieurs heures avec Eileen à se promener dans le parc. La femme lui lisait des histoires. Lui racontait un peu l'histoire des familles Prince et Snape. Elle lui parlait des mondes sorciers et moldus. Ils avaient aussi fait des crêpes et des gâteaux ensemble. Le garçon l'adorait. Elle était la mamie qu'il avait toujours rêvé avoir.

Ce matin là, le petit brun s'était levé tôt. Son père adoptif devait regagner Poudlard. Il n'avait pas très envie de le voir partir mais il savait aussi que Severus n'avait pas le choix. Il devait aller travailler. Ils prirent un copieux petit déjeuner tout en discutant.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminés, ils enfilèrent des vêtements chauds et sortirent du manoir. Le professeur voulait récolter quelques ingrédients de Potion avant de partir.

En premier lieu, ils se dirigèrent vers l'étang. Severus récupéra divers algues et plantes aquatiques en expliquant à Harry comment les ramasser sans les abîmer. Le garçon retenait vite. Il avait une grande capacité d'adaptation et l'esprit vif. Il aida donc son père adoptif dans sa récolte.

Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à la forêt. L'ainé ramassa du crin de licorne et d'autres ingrédients perdus par certains animaux montrant à Harry comment les reconnaître puis, ils récoltèrent des plantes, racines, fleurs, feuilles, champignons, écorces. Tout y passait et était soigneusement rangée dans la besace en cuir de dragon.

Le dernier arrêt fut pour la serre. Le potionniste expliqua à son fils adoptif comment recueillir certains ingrédients sur les plantes sans faire du mal à celles ci ou les abîmer. Harry était pendu à ses lèvres et buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il avait vraiment soif d'apprendre. Il était très sérieux.

Depuis qu'il était au manoir, il avait pris confiance en lui et avait un comportement moins enfantin. Il avait beaucoup mûrit même s'il était très câlin et tactile. Il s'effrayait facilement quand il y avait des éclats de voix. Severus l'avait constaté quand il s'était disputé avec un homme du nom de Rodolphus Lestrange trois jours plus tôt.

Le garçon avait eu tellement peur qu'il s'était enfermé dans l'armoire de sa chambre. C'était Nero qui avait réussi à le rassurer et le faire sortir de là. Le professeur était quelqu'un de plutôt souriant. Il aimait s'amuser et avait joué plusieurs fois avec Harry dans le parc de manoir. Ils avaient joué à un jeu moldu, le football. Le garçon c'était amusé comme un fou.

Severus secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et regarda son protégé qui recueillait délicatement de la bave de bubobulb. Il passa mentalement en revu la liste des ingrédients dont il avait besoin et constata qu'il avait tout. Il arbora un sourire satisfait et le garçon et lui regagnèrent le manoir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense bâtisse et se rendirent aussitôt dans le laboratoire de potion. Ils devaient mettre les ingrédients en bocaux, fioles et autre. L'homme sombre savait que Harry aimait l'aider puis, ça lui permettait de passer un maximum de temps avec le garçon avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Après, il repartirait et ne reviendrait que pour les vacances de Noël. Il pourrait peut être passer un soir ou un weekend en coup de vent mais ne pourrait pas rester très longtemps sans éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore.

Ils restèrent de nombreuses heures enfermés dans le laboratoire. Tipy leur avait même apporté le déjeuner. Harry avait mis des plantes à sécher. Il avait placé les champignons dans des bocaux. La bave de bubobulb avait été dispatchée dans plusieurs fioles. Le crin de licorne délicatement rassemblé et noué.

Ils terminèrent peu avant l'heure du thé et allèrent rapidement se doucher et se changer. Puis, ils gagnèrent le salon pour déguster le thé et des pâtisseries avec Eileen et Nero. Severus partirait juste après. Il devait être présent pour le dîner à Poudlard. C'était le jour où les élèves revenaient de vacances.

Ils prirent leur temps. Ils discutèrent un peu du programme de cours de Harry pour la semaine. Ils décidèrent que le lendemain serait encore un jour de repos pour le garçon. Eileen et Nero voulaient l'emmener à l'extérieur du manoir. Ils iraient dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Le garçon avait besoin de voir autre chose que cette immense bâtisse. Puis, il fallait des vêtements, des jouets, des livres et d'autres choses.

Harry les regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était vraiment heureux. Il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui. Il avait toujours récupéré les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Pour les jouets c'était pareil. De temps en temps, il prenait des jouets cassés que son cousin mettait à la poubelle. Sa maitresse d'école lui avait offert un bloc à dessin et des crayons qu'il avait soigneusement caché. Si son oncle et sa tante l'avaient su, ils n'auraient pas hésité à lui prendre.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle. Quand 18h sonna, Severus se leva.

- Bon et bien c'est l'heure. Je dois retourner à Poudlard.

Harry se leva et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il savait que Nero et sa mamie s'occuperaient bien de lui mais son père adoptif allait lui manquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. L'homme sombre était peiné de le voir si triste mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ne pleure pas. Tu pourras m'écrire tous les jours si tu veux. Je promets que je vais essayer de venir te voir dès que je peux sinon nous nous reverrons pour Noël. C'est dans moins de deux mois.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux t'écrire tous les jours ? Demanda le garçon d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr. Je te promets que je répondrai à toutes tes lettres.

Le brun resta encore un moment dans les bras de Severus. L'homme déposa un baiser sur son front et après un dernier signe de main, il alla à la cheminée et disparut, direction Poudlard.

Dès que le potionniste ne fut plus en vue, Harry se mit à nouveau à pleurer. Nero et Eileen lui firent un câlin et lui proposèrent de jouer aux cartes pour le distraire un peu. Après un moment d'hésitation, le garçon accepta.

La soirée se termina dans le calme. Ils dînèrent tôt puis allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils avaient un programme assez chargé.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Nero est inspiré de Nero du jeu vidéo Devil May Cry. Bien sûr, il n'y aura pas le côté démoniaque et autre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon et bien voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est achevé. La suite arrivera prochainement. Avec les examens de fin d'année Bac, Brevet des collèges et autre, le groupe tourne un peu au ralentit mais les suites vont arriver. Pour ceux qui lisent guerriers de l'ombre, le chapitre 7 va arriver bientôt. Bises à tous, à Bientôt LSY.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne nous appartient, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR et aux créateurs de NCIS, sauf pour certains.

_**Ratio :**_ M parce que nous le valons bien. Il y aura des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles plus ou moins détaillées même si ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

_**Paring :**_ Harry Potter / Cédric Diggory et autres couples à découvrir.

_**Warning : **_Cette histoire comporte des scènes qui peuvent être violentes ou choquantes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin.

_**Auteures :**_ Cleo McPhee à l'écriture. Alie-yaoi, Cleo McPhee, Luni et d'autres pour le plan de fic, tout le groupe y a mit son grain de sel.

_**Bêtas : **_un peu toutes les filles du groupe.

_**Titre :**_ Une autre histoire

_**Résumé : **_Un an avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry Potter, maltraité par sa famille, est sauvé par une personne improbable, il sera adopté et disparaîtra. Un autre sera nommé survivant. Les ennemis de cette guerre ne sont pas ceux auxquels on pense. Dark Dumby, UA avec magie. Relation père / fils entre Harry et Severus. Sev / Abby à venir.

_**Note :**_ C'est un UA avec Magie pour différentes raisons.

- Tom n'est pas le véritable ennemi.

- Les Horcruxes n'existent pas.

- Aucun Spoiler même si certains éléments de HP et NCIS apparaîtront dans les chapitres.

- Le caractère des personnages ne sera pas tout à fait le même que dans les livres HP et la série NCIS même si les grandes lignes resteront.

/!\ Pour plus de facilité, nous avons modifié les dates de Harry Potter afin que l'histoire se déroule à notre époque... Harry a 10 ans en 2005. Il est donc né en 1995 et les Potter ont été assassinés en 1996. Les autres différences seront à découvrir dans l'histoire.

_[articles de journaux, recherches dans les livres etc..]_

**Fourchelang**

_« pensées, télépathie... »_

les passages ou termes qui trouveront des explications en fin de chapitre, seront suivi de petits chiffres **(1).**

Nos commentaires ou dialogues délirants sur la fic seront proposés en fin de chapitre également. Ce sera des genres de bêtisiers proposé en bonus ou quand Les Sadiques Yaoistes pètent des câbles et que tout part en sucette.

Une autre information. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, nous avons aussi créé un Blog pour le groupe, vous retrouverez le lien sur notre profil. Prochainement, nous allons aussi avoir un compte sur fictionpress.

Sur notre blog vous retrouverez nos fics, de la pub pour nos coups de coeur aussi bien au niveau fanfictions, fictions originales, livres ou encore manga et d'autres choses encore.

Voici donc notre nouveau Chapitre, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira. Nous continuons bien sûr la fiction Guerriers de L'Ombre. Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture.

Nous vous remercions pour les Reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Elles nous ont fait très plaisir.

Voilà, Fin du blabla.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Promenade et imprévu.<strong>_

Il était à peine 7h du matin quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira longuement en soupirant de bien être puis glissa hors de son lit. Il prit rapidement une douche, s'habilla et quitta sa chambre pour gagner la salle à manger. Il avait très faim, il n'avait pas beaucoup manger au dîner la veille. Il était encore trop peiné par le départ de Severus.

Il c'était rapidement attaché à cet homme qui bien que d'allure sévère était gentil, patient et attentif avec lui. L'homme ténébreux lui avait expliqué une multitudes de choses sur le monde qu'il allait côtoyer et découvrir. Il lui avait expliqué les bases de la magie et des potions avec calme.

Ça avait permis au garçon se montrer moins craintif et d'évoluer. En deux semaines seulement, il semblait plus confiant, plus mâture, moins enfantin. Il avait toujours un grand besoin d'affection et d'attention mais ne se retrouvait plus au bord des larmes au moindre haussement de ton ou bruit fort.

Il déambula dans les couloirs du manoir en prenant le temps de parler avec certains tableaux et de saluer deux elfes qu'il avait croisé. Il arriva rapidement à la salle à manger et y entra.

Il prit place autour de la grande table et se servit un bol de chocolat et des toasts. Eileen et Nero étaient déjà là. Ils le saluèrent et il leur répondit en souriant. Ils apprécièrent de le trouver d'aussi bonne humeur. Il avait été tellement triste la veille après le départ du potionniste.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire exactement aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

- Et bien. Nous allons d'abord aller dans le monde sorcier. Puis, nous déjeunerons dans le monde moldu et nous y promènerons un peu. Peut être pourrons nous aller au cinéma aussi.

- J'aime beaucoup ce programme. Répondit le garçon avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et après s'être bien couvert, ils quittèrent le manoir. Ils traversèrent le parc en discutant tranquillement et quand ils eurent passés les grilles, Eileen Prince, appela le magicobus, elle voulait faire découvrir ce moyen de transport sorcier au plus jeune.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans le véhicule et prirent un ticket pour le Chaudron Baveur. Le contrôleur Stan Rocade avait un physique assez ingrat mais faisait beaucoup rire le garçon. Il lui raconta pleins d'anecdotes sur son travail. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer bien que le voyage ait duré plus d'une heure.

Arrivé à destination, il remercia Stan et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en disant qu'il était très gentil et qu'il l'aimait bien. Le contrôleur bomba le torse, fier comme un paon. Le trio descendit du bus magique et entra aussitôt dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Ils saluèrent Tom, le patron et allèrent dans l'arrière cour pour ouvrir le passage qui menait au chemin de traverse.

Ils passèrent l'arcade de pierre et là, Harry poussa une exclamation émerveillée. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout était tellement joyeux et coloré. Il y avait des sorciers qui se promenaient, des hiboux et des créatures que le petit garçon ne connaissait pas. Il resta un moment devant la boutique de Quidditch, émerveillé par les balais qui s'y trouvaient.

- Passons d'abord à Gringotts. Lança Eileen Prince.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la banque sorcière. Eileen se tenait fière et droite et donnait la main à Harry. Nero était légèrement en retrait et regardait avec attention ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il les protégeait. Il savait que le garçon pouvait être reconnu à n'importe quel moment et que ce serait dangereux si quelqu'un le voyait ici. Ils avaient dissimulé la cicatrice de Harry pour plus de prudence.

Ils entrèrent dans la banque et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers les guichets. Harry regardait les créatures qui tenaient la banque. Les Gobelins n'étaient pas vraiment beaux, ils n'étaient pas sympathique non plus et pourtant, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur sourire. La plupart des sorciers voyaient les Gobelins comme des êtres inférieurs mais Harry ne connaissait cet univers que depuis peu et n'avait pas le même regard sur le monde.

Il s'adressa au guichetier avec un sourire doux et une voix joyeuse.

- Bonjour Monsieur... Avec Mamie, on vient chercher de l'argent dans notre coffre. Vous vous appelez comment ?

Le Gobelin le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds avant de lui faire un sourire s'apparentant à une grimace et de répondre.

- Je m'appelle Gripsec. Est ce que vous avez la clef ?

- Oh oui... Attendez...

Eileen donna la clef à Harry qui la donna à son tour au Gobelin. La créature la prit dans ses doigts fins et sortit de derrière son guichet pour les mener vers les wagonnets qui permettaient d'accéder aux voutes des clients.

Celle des Prince étaient dans les plus anciens tunnels de la banque. La famille était connue et ancienne. Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes et le petit brun riait à gorge déployé. Ça lui rappelait un manège moldu dont il avait entendu parlé, les montagnes russes. Il était sûr que les wagonnets de Gringotts allaient plus vite encore que ceux de ce manège.

Arrivé à destination, Eileen s'empressa d'entrer dans son coffre et en sortit avec une bourse bien remplie. De retour dans le hall de la banque, elle fit changer une partie de l'argent sorcière en argent moldu. Le garçon salua une dernière fois Gripsec et ils quittèrent l'établissement.

Eileen décida de se rendre en premier chez Mrs Guipure pour acheter des tenues sorcières à Harry. Il était tant pour lui d'avoir des vêtements bien à lui et surtout des tenues de son rang. Même si Mrs Prince ne respectait pas le protocole, elle faisait quand même partie de l'aristocratie sorcière et avait un certain statut à tenir.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, une femme souriante et d'âge mûre vint aussitôt vers eux demandant de quoi ils avaient besoin. La matriarche Prince n'hésita pas et demanda une garde robe sorcière complète pour son petit fils.

La couturière mena le garçon dans une autre pièce, elle le fit se déshabiller et prit ses mesures de quelques sorts. Les mètres rubans flottaient autour de lui et un parchemin volait dans l'air pendant qu'une plume s'activait et écrivait seule dessus.

Ensuite, la femme regarda les rouleaux de tissus qu'elle avait, les couleurs. Elle en sélectionna plusieurs et se mit au travail.

- Votre commande sera prête dans 2h Madame.

Eileen décida de payer la commande à l'avance et ils sortirent de la boutique. Ils traversèrent ensuite la rue pour se rendre chez Fleury et Bott. Le garçon avait émit le souhait de s'acheter des livres sorciers et moldus.

Le petit brun s'enfonça aussitôt dans les rayons et choisi une bonne quantité de livre sous les conseils avisés de sa mamie et de Nero. Il avait choisit des livres de potions pour débutant, d'autres pour apprendre les sorts de base sous forme de jeux mais aussi des livres sur la culture sorcière, les créatures magiques et sur de nombreux autres sujets.

Ensuite, ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'animalerie magique. Eileen voulait offrir un animal à Harry. Elle se disait que s'occuper d'un animal l'aiderait à murir et s'affirmer encore un peu plus.

Dans l'animalerie, le jeune homme regardait partout autour de lui. Il aimait les animaux depuis toujours et s'il s'était écouté, il les aurait tous emmenés avec lui. Il n'aimait pas les voir ainsi, enfermé dans des cages. Il entendit un genre de sifflement et se sentit attiré. Il approcha d'un vivarium dans lequel il y avait un serpent d'environ 1m20. Il était bleu nuit et avait les yeux pourpres.

**Satanés humains ! M'enfermer ! Moi ! Si belle, si parfaite, si royale ! Je me vengerai ! Humains ignares !**

Le garçon s'approcha davantage et regarda le serpent, légèrement amusé. Le reptile posa son regard sur lui et émit un genre de sifflement de dédain avant de siffler.

**Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça le morveux ! Il a jamais vu un serpent ?**

Harry ne put se retenir et se mit à rire avant de dire.

**Tu es drôle...**

**Oh... un parleur. Tu cache bien ton jeu mon petit.**

**Parleur ? De quoi tu parle ?**

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? Interrogea Eileen d'une voix douce.

- Je parle avec le serpent. Il est très drôle. Répondit le garçon comme si c'était normal.

- Tu comprends ce que dit le serpent ?

- Bah oui. Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas leur parler toi ?

- J'oubliais que tu es un descendant de serpentard. Il est logique que tu maitrise le fourchelang.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui d'Eileen, il ne comprenait pas tout mais il savait qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Il savait que Serpentard était une des maisons de Poudlard, l'école où travaillait son père adoptif mais pas que c'était un sorcier.

**Faites comme si j'étais pas là ! S'énerva le serpent.**

**Désolé, je parlais avec ma mamie.**

**Excuses acceptées. Comment t'appelles tu, jeune parleur ?**

**Harry et toi ?**

**Shinah.**

**Tu as un joli nom. Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ici ?**

**Si. je n'ai personne à qui parler.**

- Mamie, le serpent c'est une fille et elle s'appelle Shinah, on peut la prendre dit ? Je l'aime bien.

- D'accord mais tu vas aussi te choisir un oiseau pour transporter ton courrier.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Alors que le vendeur préparait le serpent pour le transport, il alla dans le fond de la boutique où se trouvait les chouettes et autres hiboux. Là, il tomba en arrêt devant une magnifique chouette blanche. Plus que son magnifique plumage et sa prestance, ce fut son regard empli d'intelligence qui le conquit totalement.

- Je veux celle là... lança t-il en montrant la chouette du doigt.

Le vendeur mit l'animal dans une cage qu'il tendit au garçon. Ensuite, Eileen acheta ce qu'il fallait pour la chouette et le serpent. Harry nomma l'oiseau, Hedwige. Quand tout fut réglé, ils quittèrent le magasin.

- Pendant que vous allez chercher les vêtements, je vais transplanner au manoir pour déposer Hedwige et Shinah dans la chambre de Harry. Il ne peut pas se promener avec une chouette et un serpent dans le monde moldu.

- D'accord. On se retrouve devant chez Mrs Guipure dans 20 min. Merci beaucoup Nero. Rétorqua Eileen Prince.

Le professeur particulier hocha la tête et disparu dans un pop sonore alors que Harry et Eileen se dirigeaient vers la boutique de vêtements. Ils entrèrent chez la couturière qui vint aussitôt à leur rencontre en tenant dans ses bras une belle pile de vêtements.

Harry alla à la cabine d'essayage et en essaya plusieurs pour vérifier que tout était bien à sa taille. Quand sa mamie fut certaine que les vêtements convenaient, elle demanda à Mrs Guipure de les emballer et ils ressortirent du magasin pour attendre Nero qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils remontèrent le chemin de traverse et repassèrent par le Chaudron baveur pour gagner le Londres moldu. Eileen connaissait bien le quartier. Elle s'y promenait régulièrement depuis plusieurs années. Elle était sensée être morte donc elle n'allait pas souvent dans le monde sorcier . Elle mena Nero et Harry vers une rue piétonne. Elle savait qu'il y avait une bonne pizzeria là bas.

Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver au petit restaurant. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme souriante qui faisait un numéro de charme minable à Nero. Elle les mena dans une alcôve légèrement à l'écart à la demande de la matriarche Prince. Eileen commanda un muscat en apéritif, Nero prit une tequila et Harry un Coca. Il était heureux, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il en buvait et il aimait cette boisson gazeuse et sucrée.

La jeune femme nota également le reste de leur commande et s'éloigna. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, le plus jeune prit la parole.

- C'était génial le Chemin de Traverse... On y retournera ?

- Oui mais pas trop souvent non plus. Il faut éviter que tu sois vu. Quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaître.

Le garçon hocha la tête son regard empli de compréhension. Il venait de réaliser que peut être, il n'était pas comme tous les sorciers de son âge. À bien y réfléchir, Eileen et Severus le couvaient, quand il sortait, Nero regardait partout comme un vrai garde du corps. On lui apprenait à se battre.

Grâce à Severus, il savait que ses parents avaient été assassinés mais il n'avait pas compris que sa vie était menacée. Il n'allait sûrement pas beaucoup sortir du manoir à l'avenir. Il soupira doucement avant d'afficher à nouveau un sourire.

La serveuse apporta les apéritifs et ils burent doucement en parlant de sujets plus légers. Le plus jeune expliqua qu'il aimerait en connaître un peu plus sur les sports moldus parce qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'en faire jusqu'à maintenant. Il voulait aussi voir des films, lire des livres. Rattraper ce qu'il n'avait pas connu chez les Dursley.

Eileen était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Elle pensait que c'était important pour son petit fils de connaître à la fois le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. On ne savait pas ce que l'avenir réservait et connaître les deux mondes était un plus.

Rapidement, les entrées arrivèrent, puis les plats et enfin les desserts. Il était presque 14h. Ils devaient se dépêcher un peu s'ils voulaient pouvoir faire les boutiques avant la séance de cinéma qui commençait à 17h.

Ce fut Nero qui paya la note du restaurant. Ensuite, ils retrouvèrent la rue piétonne et ses boutiques. Harry repéra une librairie et entra aussitôt dedans. Avec l'aide de Nero qui connaissait bien la littérature moldue, il sélectionna plusieurs livres à son goût.

Après, Eileen voulut à tout prix acheter des vêtements moldus au garçon. Ils se rendirent donc dans un magasin de vêtements prisé des jeunes. La mamie dévalisa littéralement les rayons et Harry regarda la pile de vêtements augmenter avec des yeux ronds. Il n'aurait jamais assez de tout une vie pour porter tout ça. Cependant, il ne se plaignait pas. Il aimait être chouchouté de cette manière.

Avec un léger sourire, il alla dans la cabine d'essayage pour passer les différentes tenues que Eileen et Nero avaient trouvé pour lui. De temps à autre, des vêtements étaient retirés mais dans l'ensemble, tout lui allait.

Après plus d'une heure, ils réglèrent la facture et quittèrent la boutique. Ils se rendirent dans une ruelle pour rétrécir les paquets. Mrs Prince regarda l'heure et décida qu'il était temps de se rendre au cinéma s'ils ne voulaient pas manquer le début de la séance.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au cinéma de quartier et se placèrent dans la file pour acheter les tickets. Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde et ce fut rapidement à leur tour. Ils achetèrent les billets et allèrent ensuite chercher un cornet de popcorn et un soda avant d'entrer dans la salle et de se trouver une place.

Le garçon avait choisi un film d'aventure. Ils s'assirent tranquillement et attendirent. Il y eut les bandes d'annonces des films à venir, les publicités et enfin, le film débuta. Dès le début, le plus jeune se trouve embarqué dans l'histoire. Il était captivé et ne voyait plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il suivait la quête du héros, ses batailles, ses malheurs, ses moments de joies. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Il ne regrettait pas du tout cette sortie. Il avait plus appris sur le monde qui l'entourait en une journée que durant toutes les années où il avait vécu chez les Dursley.

Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, le film se termina. Ils attendirent que la salle se vide et se levèrent pour partir. Ils se cachèrent dans un coin sombre du cinéma et transplannèrent directement devant les grilles du Manoir Prince.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc en riant. Le garçon reparlait du film qu'ils venaient de voir et donnait son avis sur tout. L'ambiance était joyeuse et légère.

Alors qu'ils approchaient des lourdes portes en bois qui donnaient sur le hall du manoir, ils virent une silhouette étendue sur le chemin de gravier. C'était une femme. Elle était de taille moyenne, des longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Il avait du sang autour d'elle. Elle était inconsciente.

Eileen se précipita.

- Oh Merlin ! Bellatrix !

La frêle silhouette eut un léger sursaut et murmura faiblement.

- Se..Severus..aide..moi.

Severus n'était pas là mais il était évident que Eileen allait aider cette jeune femme. Elle était mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange et Severus lui avait expliqué que cet homme était violent. Eileen n'avait pas besoin d'explications. C'était évident que Bella avait été battue par son mari jusqu'à l'inconscience et qu'elle avait réussi à fuir.

Nero invoqua un brancard et plaça la jeune femme dessus. Ensuite, il le fit léviter jusqu'à une des chambres de la maison. Harry suivit le mouvement dans un état second. Voir cette femme si mal en point le ramenait à des événements douloureux et encore trop frais.

Malgré son angoisse, il approcha de sa grand mère et demanda faiblement.

- Tu as besoin d'aide Mamie ?

- Oui, va chercher une bassine d'eau tiède, du savon et des gants de toilettes.

Eileen aurait pu invoquer tout ça mais elle savait que le garçon avait besoin de se sentir utile. Elle le regarda sortir de la chambre pour aller vers la salle de bain la plus proche et poussa un soupir.

Elle demanda à Nero de surveiller Bellatrix puis quitta la chambre à son tour. Elle devait aller dans le laboratoire personnel de Severus chercher des potions et il fallait qu'elle lui envoie un hibou pour lui expliquer la situation.

La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était que Bellatrix allait se remettre et s'en sortir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre, la suite arrivera prochainement c'est promis mais nous allons d'abord travailler le chapitre 7 de Guerriers pour le publier. Bises à tous, Cleo.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne nous appartient, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR et aux créateurs de NCIS, sauf pour certains.

_**Ratio :**_ M parce que nous le valons bien. Il y aura des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles plus ou moins détaillées même si ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

_**Paring :**_ Harry Potter / Cédric Diggory et autres couples à découvrir.

_**Warning : **_Cette histoire comporte des scènes qui peuvent être violentes ou choquantes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin.

_**Auteures :**_ Cleo McPhee à l'écriture. Alie-yaoi, Cleo McPhee, Luni et d'autres pour le plan de fic, tout le groupe y a mit son grain de sel.

_**Bêtas : **_un peu toutes les filles du groupe.

_**Titre :**_ Une autre histoire

_**Résumé : **_Un an avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry Potter, maltraité par sa famille, est sauvé par une personne improbable, il sera adopté et disparaîtra. Un autre sera nommé survivant. Les ennemis de cette guerre ne sont pas ceux auxquels on pense. Dark Dumby, UA avec magie. Relation père / fils entre Harry et Severus. Sev / Abby à venir.

_**Note :**_ C'est un UA avec Magie pour différentes raisons.

- Tom n'est pas le véritable ennemi.

- Les Horcruxes n'existent pas.

- Aucun Spoiler même si certains éléments de HP et NCIS apparaîtront dans les chapitres.

- Le caractère des personnages ne sera pas tout à fait le même que dans les livres HP et la série NCIS même si les grandes lignes resteront.

/!\ Pour plus de facilité, nous avons modifié les dates de Harry Potter afin que l'histoire se déroule à notre époque... Harry a 10 ans en 2005. Il est donc né en 1995 et les Potter ont été assassinés en 1996. Les autres différences seront à découvrir dans l'histoire.

_[articles de journaux, recherches dans les livres etc..]_

**Fourchelang**

_« pensées, télépathie... »_

les passages ou termes qui trouveront des explications en fin de chapitre, seront suivi de petits chiffres **(1).**

Nous vous remercions pour les Reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Elles nous ont fait très plaisir.

Nous vous rappelons que nous avons notre page sur Facebook « Les Sadiques Yaoistes » n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.

Voilà, Fin du blabla.

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : convalescence et révélations<strong>_

Lorsque Eileen arriva dans le laboratoire de potion de Severus, elle écrivit une courte missive qu'elle envoya à son fils à Poudlard. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait se libérer pour venir examiner Bellatrix. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui avait mis la jeune femme dans cet état mais ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

Elle alla ensuite jusqu'aux étagères et prit des potions et baumes de soins. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait rien oubliée et regagna la chambre dans laquelle la jeune femme avait été déposée.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit que Harry était en train de la laver doucement. Peu à peu, le sang, la poussière et autres souillures disparaissaient laissant place à un corps meurtrit. Le jeune garçon semblait être ailleurs, il agissait comme un automate. L'état de cette jeune femme le ramenait à des souvenirs douloureux.

Il y a peu de temps, c'était lui qui avait été dans un états similaire. Il faisait encore des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait son oncle le battre. Il se réveillait en sueur et se retenait à grand peine de hurler de terreur. Il faisait tout pour que sa mamie et Nero ne le sache pas.

Eileen approcha doucement et aida Harry dans sa tâche. Nero les aida à basculer la jeune femme sur le ventre pour laver son dos et le reste de son corps. Ensuite, ils passèrent un baume sur les plaies, un autre sur les hématomes et brûlures. Ils firent des bandages et pansements à certains endroits et donnèrent un cocktail de potions à Bellatrix.

Il fallut presque quatre heures pour finir leur tache. Après leurs soins, la respiration de la jeune femme était plus régulière, elle semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et prirent place dans des fauteuils afin de veiller sur leur patiente. Si elle passait la nuit, alors elle survivrait. Parce que, même si elle semblait aller mieux, ils ne savaient pas si elle avait des lésions internes. Seul un diagnostique fait par quelqu'un ayant des connaissances en médicomagie pourrait donner la réponse. Si elle n'avait aucune lésion interne, il n'y aurait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'ait aucune séquelle psychologique.

_**Poudlard, Bureau du professeur de Potion.**_

Severus corrigeait des copies avec un air renfrogné alors qu'il surveillait les deux garçons qui étaient en retenues avec lui.

Fred et George Weasley, les jumeaux blagueurs, avaient fait volontairement exploser un chaudron en classe et leurs camarades étaient maintenant recouverts de plumes oranges. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être touché.

Les autres élèves avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient reçu une potion mais les plumes ne disparaitraient pas avant une bonne semaine. En attendant, ils devraient s'en accommoder et suivre les cours comme ça.

Le potionniste avait été furieux mais il avait aussi dû se retenir de rire. Il était censé être le professeur le plus sévère de l'école, s'il riait aux blagues de ses élèves, il perdrait toute crédibilité.

Les deux garçons étaient en train de récurer des chaudrons et il venait de mettre un T sur la copie d'un élève Poufsouffle de 3ème année quand un hibou entra dans la pièce. Il prit le message qui était accroché à sa patte et le lut attentivement.

_« Severus,_

_Lorsque nous sommes rentrés de promenade, nous avons trouvé Bellatrix Lestrange inconsciente dans le parc. Il semble qu'elle ait été battue et torturée. _

_Nous la soignons du mieux que nous pouvons mais il serait préférable que tu vienne l'examiner dès que possible. Il y a peut être des blessures plus graves que nous ne le pensons._

_À bientôt, _

_E. Prince »_

La terreur des cachots fourra le parchemin dans sa poche et se leva. Il devait partir très vite. Il énonça d'une voix grave et tranchante.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Retournez à votre salle de commune !

Les jumeaux roux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent rapidement la pièce soulagés que la retenue ait été écourtée.

Severus enfila sa cape et quitta aussitôt le château pour regagner son manoir.

_**Manoir Prince.**_

Bellatrix se débattait et gémissait dans son sommeil. Eileen ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser mais il fallait qu'elle se calme. Si elle s'agitait trop, elle risquait de rouvrir ses blessures et de les aggraver.

Harry regardait la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Il marcha vers le lit, grimpa dessus, passa une main sur la joue de Bellatrix qui sembla se détendre. Comme un automate, il se blottit dans les bras de la jeune femme qui replongea dans un sommeil apaisé et s'endormit à son tour.

Deux heures plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Severus entra. Il se figea un instant, surpris de voir son fils blottit contre Bellatrix puis, se reprit et avança vers le lit. Dans des fauteuils proches du lit, sa mère et Nero dormaient.

Il secoua doucement le petit brun pour le réveiller. Il avait besoin de place pour examiner correctement la jeune femme. Le garçon papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit lentement. Quand il le vit, il se jeta dans ses bras, heureux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Papa, tu es venu.

Le potionniste hocha la tête et garda un moment le garçon dans ses bras avant de l'envoyer s'assoir dans le fauteuil libre. Harry fit ce qu'il demandait sans aucun problème.

Severus sortit sa baguette et lança une série de sort de diagnostique. La jeune femme était dans un piteux état mais elle allait s'en remettre. Elle était en coma magique donc il fallait attendre qu'elle se réveille pour savoir exactement ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange, était pour beaucoup dans son état actuel. Il avait toujours été cruel et violant. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle devrait épouser cette homme, Bellatrix avait été effrayée, elle avait longuement pleuré et s'était résignée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à ce mariage.

Son cauchemar avait commencé le jour même de la cérémonie. Elle c'était retrouvée tremblante et totalement paniquée le soir de la nuit de noce et Rodolphus avait été brutal. Depuis, elle avait régulièrement des coups, il lui jetait des sorts de magie noire, des doloris. Ça avait encore empiré quand elle avait appris qu'elle était stérile et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner d'héritier. Elle avait tout supporté.

Finalement, ce jour là, elle venait d'apprendre que Rodolphus avait trouvé une femme qui pourrait lui donner un enfant. Qu'elle vivrait avec eux au manoir Lestrange. Elle avait craqué. D'autant que si son mari était cruel avec elle, il était étonnement doux avec cette jeune femme.

L'homme s'était énervé et avait commencé à la torturer. Dans un état second, elle avait réussi à attraper sa baguette et à le stupéfixer. Elle avait rampé jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir Lestrange et transplané avant de sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscience.

_**Quatre jours plus tard**_

Durant la nuit, Bellatrix s'était agité et Harry s'était de nouveau blotti contre elle pour l'apaiser. Il dormait à poing fermé serrant la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme dans ses mains comme s'il craignait qu'elle l'abandonne.

Bellatrix commença à bouger et papillonna des yeux, elle allait bientôt se réveiller. À ses côtés, le petit brun était encore endormi. Elle ouvrit les yeux dévoilant ses orbes grises et bougea la tête pour voir qui était couché contre elle.

Quand elle vit le garçon, elle eut un faible sourire. Il ressemblait à un ange. Il était mignon et attendrissant. Elle se demandait qui il était mais elle avait la sensation qu'il avait prit soin d'elle.

Sentant que son oreiller vivant avait bougé, Harry s'éveilla à son tour et décocha un large sourire à la brune en la voyant l'observer.

- Bonjour... murmura t-il.

- Bonjour. Répondit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Le petit brun se redressa et glissa hors du lit. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de dire à Eileen et Néro que leur patiente était réveillée et d'apporter un copieux petit déjeuner. La créature hocha la tête et disparu.

- Severus n'est pas là ? Interrogea Bellatrix, légèrement perdue.

- Papa est à Poudlard, mais mamie, Néro et moi on s'est bien occupé de vous.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Severus avait un fils et elle était persuadée que Eileen Prince était morte. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette situation. C'était trop étrange. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand Eileen et Néro pénétrèrent dans la chambre suivit de l'elfe qui ramenait deux plateaux bien garnis.

Le jeune garçon prit un plateau qu'il déposa sur les genoux de Bellatix avant de prendre le second pour lui et de se réinstaller à ses côtés pour manger. La jeune femme voulait savoir ce qui se passait mais elle avait faim et était encore faible.

Elle décida donc de manger et reporter son interrogatoire à plus tard. Elle but lentement le bol de thé agrémenté d'un nuage de lait. Le liquide chaud dévala sa gorge apaisant l'irritation due à ses cris, c'était moins douloureux. Ensuite, elle mangea ses toasts lentement, si elle mangeait trop vite, elle serait malade.

Quand elle eut terminée, Eileen lui donna des vêtements et l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain pendant que Harry faisait de même. Ils étaient encore en pyjama. Dès qu'ils seraient lavés et habillés, le temps des explications viendrait.

_**Petit salon, Manoir Prince.**_

Nero et Eileen buvaient un thé en mangeant des petits gateaux. Bellatrix et Harry pénétrèrent dans le salon et prirent place sur un canapé face à eux. Le garçon avait attendu la brune pour la guider dans les couloirs du manoir. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il ne la lâchait pas. Sa mamie pensait à tord ou à raison qu'il cherchait en elle la mère qu'il avait jamais eu et la jeune femme semblait apprécier ce fait.

Le silence perdura quelques minutes puis Eileen prit la parole.

- Si vous nous racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Comme vous le savez, les mariages de convenances sont très répandus chez les grandes familles sang pur. Après mes aspics, ma mère a décidé que je devais me marier, les Black et les Lestrange ont signé un contrat et j'ai été fiancé à Rodolphus. Je ne voulais pas l'épouser, je savais qu'il était violent.  
>Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je me suis marié et l'enfer à débuté dès ma nuit de noce. J'étais innocente et effrayé. Il m'a battu et violé. Puis, ça a continué, des années. Il me battait, me torturait, me jetait des sorts, me violait. Ça a empiré quand il a apprit que j'étais stérile.<br>Récemment, il a trouvé une jeune femme qui pourrait lui donner un héritier. Il l'a fait s'installer au manoir. Elle y est choyée, il est très doux avec elle. Il m'a ordonné de la servir et de tout faire pour qu'elle se sente bien. J'ai refusé.  
>Il était en train de me torturer quand j'ai réussi à attraper ma baguette. Je l'ai stupefixé, j'ai rampé jusqu'au parc du manoir et j'ai transplané. Après c'est le trou noir.<p>

- Pour le reste de l'histoire. Harry, Nero et moi, nous revenions d'une promenade et nous vous avons trouvé inconsciente dans le parc. On vous a soigné, Severus est venu vous examiner et on a décidé d'attendre votre réveil pour savoir ce qui vous était arrivé.

- Merci... répondit Bellatrix, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour la consoler. La jeune femme pleura durant de longues minutes. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait nul part où aller.

La voix de Eileen Prince la sortit de ses pensées sombres.

- Vous allez vivre avec nous. Le manoir est assez grand pour tout le monde et je sais très bien que vous n'avez nul part où aller. Je vais envoyer une missive à Severus pour lui dire que vous êtes réveillé. Il va sûrement venir dans la journée pour vous examiner.

Bella hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Elle était encore épuisée. Harry l'aida à se lever et la ramena à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

_**Manoir Prince, fêtes de fin d'année...**_

Presque deux mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Bellatrix au Manoir. Severus était passé la voir à de nombreuses reprises et la jeune femme s'était parfaitement remise de ses blessures. Elle allait bien, même si elle faisait parfois des cauchemars.

Il n'était pas rare que le matin, en se réveillant, elle trouve Harry dans son lit, blottit contre elle. Le garçon l'adorait, il voyait en elle une mère même s'il n'osait pas l'appeler « maman ». Il se contentait de la nommer « Tata Bella » mais elle savait qu'elle était plus que ça pour lui.

Grâce aux appuis de Severus au ministère, elle avait réussi à faire casser son mariage avec Rodolphus et avait reprit son nom de jeune fille. Elle était Bellatrix Black, elle était libre, enfin.

Ce soir là, il y aurait le réveillon de Noël et elle était sortie quelques jours plus tôt avec Nero pour acheter des cadeaux pour Harry. Elle adorait le garçon et avait envie de le gâter. Elle voulait en profiter tant qu'il vivait encore Manoir Prince. Dans quelques mois, il partirait pour l'institut magique de Salem et elle le verrait beaucoup moins.

Elle regarda le garçon qui était blotti dans ses bras et arbora un large sourire. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et il se réveilla doucement. Ils sortirent du lit et allèrent prendre leurs douches et s'habiller avant de gagner la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Sur place, une surprise attendait Harry. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit Severus attablé devant un bol de café et des toasts.

- Papa ! Cria t-il en courant vers l'homme et en se hissant sur ses genoux.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Tu reste longtemps ?

- Une dizaine de jours.

- Génial !

Le petit brun embrassa Severus sur la joue et quitta ses genoux pour s'installer à table et manger. Bellatrix salua aussi le potionniste en rosissant légèrement. Le professeur avait été tellement doux et gentil avec elle et puis, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait du charme. Si elle n'avait pas été forcé à épouser Rodolphus, elle aurait aimé avoir un homme comme lui dans sa vie.

Severus observait discrètement la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'elle était rétablie et qu'elle était heureuse, il la trouvait très belle. Elle était souriante, aimait discuter de tout, était intelligente aussi. S'il devait être honnête, il avouerait sans peine qu'il était sous le charme de Bellatrix Black.

Harry n'avait rien manqué de leur manège et avait légèrement froncé les sourcils avant de sourire. Il faudrait qu'il parle de ça avec sa grand mère et Nero. C'était évident que Bellatrix et son père étaient attirés l'un par l'autre.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans cette ambiance étrange. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Harry quitta la pièce et gagna la bibliothèque où Nero l'attendait pour ses cours. Le jeune homme était très doué et avait de l'avance aussi bien pour les matières moldues que les matières sorcières.

Il avait un taux de magie très élevé et n'avait aucun mal à jeter des sortilèges complexes pour un garçon de son âge. Les potions ne lui posaient pas de problème non plus et il avait un vrai don avec les créatures, magiques ou non. Il avait quelques lacunes en botanique mais rien de catastrophique.

Nero lui dispensa son cours d'histoire moldue avant d'enchainer sur la métamorphose puis Eileen prit le relais avec des cours de culture sorcière. Elle n'avait rien dit à son petit fils mais une famille sorcière viendrait passer le réveillon du nouvel an chez eux et il fallait qu'il sache comment se comporter.

Avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, la journée passa très vite et ce fut l'heure du dîner.

_**Salle à manger du Manoir Prince, réveillon de Noël.**_

Le garçon entra dans la pièce et poussa une exclamation de surprise. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, il y avait un gigantesque sapin paré d'argent, de blanc et d'or.

Des petit flocons semblaient tomber du plafond et disparaissaient dès qu'ils touchaient une surface dure. Il y avait des guirlandes clignotante accrochées aux murs.

Se la table, il y avait des assiettes blanches, des serviettes en papiers vertes, des verres en crital, des bougies multicolores et des petits pots de fleurs. Il y avait tellement à voir qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle en jetant un regard envieux vers le pied du sapin où les cadeaux étaient déjà disposés.

Les adultes entrèrent à leur tout dans la pièce et prirent place à la table. Les elfes popèrent et servirent l'apéritif, Harry eut droit à un peu de vin elfique malgré son jeune âge. Il était fier de pouvoir faire comme les grands.

Ils portèrent un toast et commencèrent à boire leurs verres en discutant et en grignotant. Severus eut un large sourire en se rappelant la tête que Albus Dumbledore avait faite quand il avait demandé à pouvoir quitter le château pour les vacances. C'était vraiment unique. Depuis que l'homme était professeur de Potion à l'école de sorcellerie, il ne s'absentait jamais hormis pour les vacances d'été puisque l'école fermait.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, sa mère prit la parole.

- Ce vieux fou de Albus Dumbledore ne t'a pas posé de questions quand tu lui as demandé l'autorisation de quitter le château pour les vacances ?

- Non, je lui expliqué que la sœur de Thobias avait refait son apparition et voulait me voir et que je devais vraiment m'absenter pour régler ce problème familiale.

- Mais Ashley est morte il y a 6 ans.

- Oui, mais Albus ne le sait pas. Rétorqua Severus avec un léger sourire.

Après ça, la discussion changea et des sujets plus légers furent abordés. Pour tous, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un vrai Noël. Harry était petit pour se rappeler de son seul vrai Noël, Severus avait toujours vécu l'enfer à cause de son père alcoolique, Eileen n'avait plus eu de Noël heureux après son mariage, il en était de même pour Bellatrix et Nero était orphelin et avait toujours vécu des Noël à l'orphelinat ou seul.

Ils apprenaient à se comporter comme une vraie famille. L'ambiance était joyeuse et festive. À la fin de l'apéritif et avant que l'entrée soit apportée, ils ouvrirent chacun un cadeau.

Harry eut un jeux de société de moldu, la bataille navale, c'était un cadeau de Néro qui connaissait sa passion pour ce genre de jeux. Eileen eut des romans policiers moldus, elle adorait en lire depuis toujours, Severus des ingrédients rares pour potion que Harry avait trouvé dans la forêt en s'y promenant avec Néro et Bellatrix une magnifique robe de soirée gris perle à fine bretelle.

Ils se remercièrent les uns les autres et continuèrent à manger en riant, en discutant, en chantant des chants de Noël.

Ils venaient de finir leur dessert quand minuit sonna. Ils se levèrent et se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël tour à tour. Severus, dans l'euphorie du moment déposa un chaste sur les lèvres de Bellatrix qui se mit à rougir alors que Harry applaudissait et se jetait sur eux, ravi du tournant que leur relation prenait.

La fête se termina au petit matin. Harry avait été gâté. Il avait reçu divers jeux moldus et sorciers, des vêtements, des livres, un nécessaire à potion tout neuf, un balai et aussi des entrées pour un parc d'attraction Moldu, il irait avec Nero.

Il était presque trois heures du matin quand ils gagnèrent leurs chambres pour dormir. Alors que la manoir plongeait dans le silence, les elfes de maison s'activaient pour ranger et nettoyer.

_**Manoir Prince, 31 décembre, le matin.**_

Harry ne tenait pas en place, quand il avait pris son petit déjeuner une heure plus tôt, son père lui avait annoncé qu'un garçon de son âge allait venir passer la journée avec lui. Les parents du garçon étaient invités au réveillon le soir.

Depuis plusieurs mois qu'il était au manoir, il n'avait plus côtoyé d'enfants de son âge et il avait hâte de rencontrer ce jeune garçon. Il espérait qu'ils s'entendraient bien et deviendraient amis. Il se sentait tellement seul parfois.

Il était dans sa chambre et rangeait le bazar qu'il avait mit la veille en effectuant des recherches pour les cours que lui donnait Nero. Les livres réintégrèrent la bibliothèque, les jeux de sociétés furent rangés dans le placard qui avait été installé dans sa chambre récemment, ses vêtements sales furent mit dans le panier à linge et les vêtements propres pliés et rangés dans l'armoire.

Il aurait pu demander aux elfes de maison de le faire mais il se sentait mal de profiter d'eux alors que c'était de sa faute si sa chambre était dans cet état.

Il venait de terminer dans son père l'appela et lui demanda de le rejoindre au petit salon.

Le garçon dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et dérapa sur le tapis au pieds des marches pour prendre un virage serré. Il évita de justesse le mur et continua sa course folle dans le couloir, un peu après la moitié du chemin, il se laissa glissa et s'arrêta devant la porte fermée du petit salon.

Là, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et de remettre un peu ses vêtements en place puis, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

La première personne qu'il vit fut un homme, assez grand, aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, paré de vêtements luxueux, le tout agrémenté d'une canne noire dont le pommeau était une tête de serpent en argent.

Harry se figea, il était très impressionné mais, l'homme lui fit un sourire et il se détendit un peu. Le sorcier passa un bras derrière lui et tira un garçon qui avait également les cheveux blonds, blancs, la peau pâle, des yeux gris orageux, une robe de sorcier couteuse et une attitude un peu supérieure.

Malgré son apparente timidité, le garçon se tenait droit, le nez légèrement en l'air et un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres. Harry pouffa à cette vision et marcha maladroitement vers son père et les deux sorciers.

- Ah Harry, tu es là. Je te présente Lucius Malfoy et son fils Draco.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Répondit Harry en baissant un peu la tête.

- Alors comme ça, tu es Harry Potter, je suis ravi de te rencontrer jeune homme et je t'en pris, appelle moi Lucius. Draco, dis bonjour à Harry, soit gentil.

Le petit blond grimaça et marmonna un bonjour auquel Harry répondit en souriant. Puis, le petit brun reprit la parole.

- Papa ? Je peux montrer ma chambre à Draco s'il te plait ?

- Oui vas y, de toute façon il passa la journée au manoir avec toi. On vous appellera pour le déjeuner.

- Merci ! Tu viens Draco ?

Draco jeta un regard à son père et quand l'homme hocha la tête en guise d'accord, il emboita le pas de Harry.

Si le petit brun courait comme un fou dans les couloirs du manoir, le blond marchait fier et droit, le nez en l'air laissant tout paraître de son ascendance aristocratique.

Alors qu'ils allaient monter les escaliers, le rire de Harry résonna dans le couloir surprenant Draco qui se figea.

- Tu devrais baisser le nez quand tu marche, sinon tu risque de te prendre une porte.

Le petit blond lui jeta un regard outré faisant redoubler le rire de Harry qui dut s'appuyer au mur pour le pas tomber. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et se tenait le ventre. Draco continua à le regarder froidement avant que ses lèvres s'étirent légèrement et qu'il se laisse emporter par l'hilarité du brun.

Rapidement, les deux garçons furent en proie à un fou rire qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Ils ignoraient que leurs pères les observaient discrètement, ravis de leur entente.

Après quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent leur calme et gagnèrent la chambre du petit brun où ils discutèrent jusqu'à leur du déjeuner, apprenant peu à peu à se connaître.

À l'heure du déjeuner, ils furent autorisés à manger dans la bibliothèque. Les elfes leur apportèrent des plateaux repas qu'ils engloutirent rapidement.

Après ça, ils jouèrent un long moment aux échecs sorciers. Harry ne connaissait pas bien le jeu mais Draco se fit un plaisir de lui apprendre les règles. Bien sûr, le brun perdit la plupart de ses parties mais il était ravi, il avait un ami pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ils enchainèrent avec des jeux de sociétés moldus tel que la bataille navale, le jeu de sept familles, le monopoly.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et furent très surpris quand Néro vint les chercher pour le dîner.

Ils suivirent le jeune professeur et gagnèrent la salle à manger où les adultes étaient déjà attablés.

Harry fit la connaissance de Narcissa, la mère de Draco qui était aussi la sœur de Bellatrix. La jeune femme portait une robe bleu clair qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et la blancheur de sa peau, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqués et elle était légèrement maquillée.

Le petit brun l'observa un instant, bouche bée avant de dire.

- Ce que vous êtes belle !

Il se mit à rougir violemment et baissa la tête, très gêné d'avoir pensé tout haut. Narcissa émit un rire clair avant de répondre.

- Je te remercie jeune homme. Tu es Harry c'est ça ?

- Euh... oui madame.

- Oh pas de madame, appel moi Narcissa. Je suis la mère de Draco. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi mada...euh..Narcissa.

Narcissa lui serra la main et ils prirent place à table où l'apéritif fut servi. Les adultes entamèrent des discussions entre eux pendant que Nero parlait aux deux garçons. Il demandait à Draco comment se passait ses cours.

Le blond soupira. Il n'aimait pas du tout son professeur particulier. C'était une femme assez âgée et très sévère. Elle lui donnait des coups de baguettes sur les doigts quand il commettait des erreurs ou s'il était trop dissipé.

- Je ne savais pas que cette femme te donnait des coups de baguettes sur les doigts.

- Elle m'avait ordonné de pas vous le dire. Elle a dit que si je vous en parlais, elle dirait que je mentais et que vous me puniriez.

Lucius se crispa de colère. Il savait qu'il fallait être ferme avec les enfants mais il était contre les sévices corporelles quel qu'elles soient.

Severus proposa aussitôt que Draco puisse suivre les cours de Nero avec Harry. Il précisa que le professeur apprenait à la fois les matières sorcières et moldues à son fils.

Le garçon blond jetait des regards suppliants à ses parents. Il voulait suivre les cours avec Harry. De cette manière, il verrait son ami tous les jours. Puis, il connaitrait mieux le monde moldu, il en rêvait depuis longtemps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les Malfoy cédèrent. Leur fils viendrait chaque jours au manoir pour travailler avec Harry. De plus, ça les arrangeait, avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs, ils partaient souvent en déplacement et laisser Draco seul avec les elfes de maison leur pesait de plus en plus.

Les conversations reprirent et le repas s'étira tranquillement. Quand minuit arriva, ils se souhaitèrent la bonne année et portèrent un toast faisant claquer leurs coupes de champagne. Même les deux garçons avaient eu le droit à la moitié d'une coupe pour l'occasion.

Sentant la fatigue, les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Harry et s'endormirent alors qu'au salon, la fête se prolongeait pour les adultes.

Au petit matin, Lucius et Narcissa quittèrent le manoir Prince en précisant qu'ils viendraient chercher Draco à l'heure du thé.

Le manoir tomba dans le silence alors que le soleil commençait à pointer à l'horizon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, ainsi s'achève ce nouveau chapitre. Harry a enfin un ami de son âge. Bises à tous et à bientôt pour la suite ou un chapitre de Guerriers. <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne nous appartient, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR et aux créateurs de NCIS, sauf pour certains.

_**Ratio :**_ M parce que nous le valons bien. Il y aura des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles plus ou moins détaillées même si ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite.

_**Paring :**_ Harry Potter / Cédric Diggory et autres couples à découvrir.

_**Warning : **_Cette histoire comporte des scènes qui peuvent être violentes ou choquantes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin.

_**Auteures :**_ Cleo McPhee à l'écriture. Alie-yaoi, Cleo McPhee, Luni et d'autres pour le plan de fic, tout le groupe y a mit son grain de sel.

_**Bêtas : **_un peu toutes les filles du groupe.

_**Titre :**_ Une autre histoire

_**Résumé : **_Un an avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry Potter, maltraité par sa famille, est sauvé par une personne improbable, il sera adopté et disparaîtra. Un autre sera nommé survivant. Les ennemis de cette guerre ne sont pas ceux auxquels on pense. Dark Dumby, UA avec magie. Relation père / fils entre Harry et Severus.

**_Correctif :_** FFNet a fait n'importe quoi et m'a viré la note que j'avais mise. Donc nous reprécisons.  
>UNE ERREUR C'EST GLISSEE DANS LE RESUME, CE SERA UN SEVERUS  BELLATRIX ET UN ABBY / NERO. NOUS REPRECISONS EGALEMENT QUE CE SERA UN HARRY / CEDRIC DIGGORY PLUS TARD

_**Note :**_ C'est un UA avec Magie pour différentes raisons.

- Tom n'est pas le véritable ennemi.

- Les Horcruxes n'existent pas.

- Aucun Spoiler même si certains éléments de HP et NCIS apparaîtront dans les chapitres.

- Le caractère des personnages ne sera pas tout à fait le même que dans les livres HP et la série NCIS même si les grandes lignes resteront.

/!\ Pour plus de facilité, nous avons modifié les dates de Harry Potter afin que l'histoire se déroule à notre époque... Harry a 10 ans en 2005. Il est donc né en 1995 et les Potter ont été assassinés en 1996. Les autres différences seront à découvrir dans l'histoire.

_[articles de journaux, recherches dans les livres etc..]_

**Fourchelang**

_« pensées, télépathie... »_

les passages ou termes qui trouveront des explications en fin de chapitre, seront suivi de petits chiffres **(1).**

Nous vous remercions pour les Reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Elles nous ont fait très plaisir.

Nous vous rappelons que nous avons notre page sur Facebook « Les Sadiques Yaoistes » n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, nous avons également le forum dont l'adresse est sur notre profil avec un événement Vendredi 18 Mai... Une soirée Chat qui commencera vers 19h30 / 20h, heure française.

Voilà, Fin du blabla.

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 : Routine et nouvelle découverte <strong>_

Un mois était passé depuis la soirée du nouvel an. Comme prévu, Draco venait suivre les cours tous les jours avec Harry et passait régulièrement la nuit au manoir. Les Malfoy étaient très pris et partaient souvent en déplacement.

Les deux garçons s'entendaient très bien et avaient été déçus en apprenant qu'ils n'iraient pas dans la même école à la rentrée. Ils allaient être séparé et ils n'en avaient aucune envie. Ils se promirent qu'ils s'écriraient chaque semaine et qu'ils passeraient chaque période de vacances scolaires ensemble.

Ce jour là, Nero décida de ne pas leur faire cours. À la place, il allait les emmener dans le Londres moldu pour la journée.

Draco devait rester trois jours au manoir et il savait que ça ferait plaisir aux deux garçons. D'autant que Harry demandait souvent à retourner au cinéma. Il avait vraiment apprécié le premier film qu'il avait vu.

Après avoir prit un copieux petit déjeuner et s'être préparé, ils quittèrent le manoir. Ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur et sortirent rapidement de l'auberge sorcière. Personne ne prêta vraiment attention à eux.

Le jeune homme les guida vers une rue piétonne dans laquelle il y avait de nombreux magasins. Ils passèrent par une boutique de vêtements pour Draco. Le petit blond voulait des vêtements moldus et ses parents avaient donné de l'argent pour qu'il puisse s'en acheter. C'était leur manière de le récompenser pour les progrès qu'il avait fait.

Depuis qu'il suivait les cours avec Nero, il s'était énormément amélioré en magie, potions et dans les matières moldus. Il pourrait obtenir ses diplômes dans les deux mondes, comme Harry.

Pour l'heure, il fouillait dans les rayons du magasin et cherchait des vêtements à la mode et qui le mettraient en valeur avec l'aide de Nero et Harry qui s'avéraient être de bon conseil. Après plus d'une heure de recherches et d'essayages divers, ils passèrent en caisse et quittèrent le magasin, peu fréquenté à cette heure ci.

Ils optèrent ensuite pour une librairie. Harry avait lu tous les livres moldus qu'il avait acheté et en voulait d'autre alors que Draco souhaitait s'en acheter. Il en avait emprunté quelques uns au petit brun et les avait aimé.

**Même jour à Poudlard.**

Severus n'avait pas cours à cette heure de la journée. Quand il avait rejoint ses appartements après avoir donné un cours aux premières années de Serpentard et Gryffondor, il avait eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir Bellatrix qui l'attendait, assise sur son canapé, en lisant tranquillement le Daily Prophet.

Sa séparation d'avec Rodolphus Lestrange avait fait grand bruit. C'était le premier mariage arrangé qui arrivait à être cassé. Aucun gouvernement n'avait accepter de le faire avant. L'homme avait aussitôt annoncé un prochain mariage avec une jeune sorcière sang pur qui était dix ans plus jeune que lui et qui attendait déjà son enfant.

Bellatrix aurait pu être peinée d'être si vite remplacé mais en réalité, elle s'en fichait. Elle était juste heureuse de sa liberté retrouvée et de la vie qu'elle menait maintenant. Au manoir Prince, elle avait rapidement trouvé ses marques. Harry était comme un fils pour elle et elle s'entendait très bien avec Eileen et Nero.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle leva la tête et arbora un sourire en voyant Severus. L'homme, renfrogné au départ, se mit à sourire en l'apercevant. Il approcha d'elle, se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Dès qu'il fut installé, elle vint se blottir contre lui et soupira de bien être. Elle se sentait bien, apaisé. Elle avait hésité avant de venir voir son amant mais il lui manquait trop. Puis, elle n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

- Tu m'as manqué...souffla t-elle en arborant une moue boudeuse.

- Toi aussi. Je suis content que tu ai décidé de venir, sinon, c'est moi qui me serait déplacé au manoir.

Elle lui donna un baiser et se recala dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour s'emplir de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Sa voix grave et légèrement rauque la tira de ce moment de calme et de détente.

- Je crois qu'on devrait le dire à Harry pour nous. Il serait heureux.

- Tu crois ? Demanda t-elle.

- Il te voit déjà comme une mère. Je suis sûr que si nous lui disons que nous sommes en couple, il sautera de joie.

- Il est le fils que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. J'ai été tellement anéantie quand j'ai appris que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant.

- Je sais, j'étais là, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, tu as été un vrai ami pour moi Severus. Si tu n'avais pas été si présent dans ma vie durant toutes ces années, je ne sais pas si j'aurai trouvé le courage ou la force de me battre.

À ces paroles, l'homme frissonna et la serra plus fort contre lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'y avait pas eu de grande déclaration. Ils n'étaient pas très doués pour montrer leurs sentiments. Pourtant, ils s'aimaient, depuis très longtemps. Seulement, ils n'avaient jamais pu laisser parler leurs cœurs. Bellatrix était mariée et Rodolphus la surveillait en permanence.

- Je viendrai passer le weekend au manoir. On fera une sortie avec Harry et on lui expliquera pour nous.

Elle ne répondit pas mais déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était émue et comblée de bonheur. Ils restèrent là, blottit l'un contre l'autre et discutant à voix basse pendant de longues heures. Dès que l'heure du dîner approcha, Bellatrix l'embrassa une dernière fois et regagna le manoir.

**Londres moldu, plus tôt dans la journée.**

La matinée était passée très vite. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Ils décidèrent de déjeuner dans un fast food et ensuite, Nero les emmènerait au cinéma.

L'endroit n'était pas trop bondé. Ils passèrent commande, payèrent et prirent leurs plateaux. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle. Harry posa son plateau sur la table en regardant partout autour de lui. Soudain, il se figea.

Draco haussa un sourcil, curieux de la réaction de son ami et Nero approcha de lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Avant que le garçon puisse répondre. Une voix féminine s'adressa à lui dans un murmure. Cette voix avait l'air émue et choquée à la fois.

- Harry...

Le petit brun se tendit comme un arc et commença à trembler. Nero, inquiet pour son protéger, prit la parole.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Avant de vous répondre, je voudrai que vous promettiez d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire jusqu'au bout et de ne pas me juger.

Nero ne répondit pas de vive voix mais hocha la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait la requête. Il voulait vraiment savoir qui était cette femme et ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Je suis Pétunia Dursley et voici mon fils, Dudley.

- … Nero la regardait avec colère, mais comme il l'avait promis, il ne la coupa pas et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- Je suis consciente d'avoir fait énormément de mal à Harry. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé quand il vivait chez nous. Seulement, pendant longtemps, j'ai été jalouse de ma sœur Lily. Elle était sorcière alors que j'étais cracmolle. Elle épousait un homme merveilleux qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Moi, j'aimais Vernon mais il a très rapidement été violent.  
>Quand Harry est arrivé chez nous. Je l'ai rejeté, il était le parfait mélange de ses parents et ma jalousie envers Lily remontait à la surface à chaque fois que je le voyais, tout comme le remord de ne pas avoir pu m'excuser auprès de ma sœur avant qu'elle soit assassinée. Elle était morte en le protégeant et je lui en ai voulu pour ça.<br>Vernon est vite devenu violent avec Harry et il ne s'attaquait plus à mon fils et à moi, alors, lâchement, j'ai laissé faire. Après la fameuse soirée où il a été sauvé. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais été cruel.  
>Mon mari est très vite redevenu l'être immonde qu'il a toujours été. Il nous bat, mon fils et moi. Je suis en train de chercher un emploi et je vais le quitter. J'aimerai vraiment garder le contact avec Harry s'il accepte et Dudley aimerait apprendre à le connaître aussi.<p>

- Vous explications sont assez bonnes mais je ne comprend vraiment pas comment on peut faire autant de mal à un enfant. Je laisse Harry décider lui même s'il veut rester en contact avec vous ou pas.

Le garçon était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître sa tante et son cousin mais les années de cauchemar vécues à Privet Drive étaient encore trop présentes dans son esprit. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Pétunia et répondit d'une voix calme.

- Laissez moi du temps, s'il vous plait.

Pétunia hocha la tête et lui fit un très léger sourire. Elle se pencha, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, prit la main de Dudley et s'éloigna. Elle était déçue que Harry ne lui donne pas de réponse clair mais elle comprenait. C'était de sa faute, elle avait été trop cruelle avec le garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, surtout que Vernon avait failli tuer le jeune homme la dernière fois.

Le petit brun resta un moment sans bouger puis, il secoua la tête pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il fit un sourire à Nero et Draco et s'assit pour manger son déjeuner. Les deux autres suivirent et parlèrent de tout et de rien pour lui changer les idées.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminés leur repas, ils quittèrent le fast food et marchèrent vers le cinéma tout proche. Ils regardèrent longuement les films qui étaient à l'affiche, ils lisaient les synopsis et les garçons hésitaient. Finalement, ils optèrent pour un film d'action.

Ils prirent leurs tickets, passèrent à la boutique pour acheter à boire et de quoi grignoter puis entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent. Le scénario du film était intéressant. Il y avait des combats, des explosions et tout un tas d'effets spéciaux. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'écran.

Draco lui tenait la main et sursautait parfois. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à la technologie moldue et ne pas savoir comment ces images pouvaient apparaître à l'écran lui faisait un peu peur. Puis, tout avait l'air tellement réel. Le petit brun tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Deux heures plus tard, le film prenait fin et le petit blond se sentait revivre. Ils sortirent du cinéma et transplannèrent pour regagner le manoir.

**Weekend promenade Harry, Severus, Bellatrix**

Comme prévu, le weekend arriva et Severus et Bellatrix proposèrent une promenade à Harry. Le plus jeune était ravi. Il était heureux que son père adoptif se soit libéré pour passer du temps avec lui.

Ils se rendirent au Zoo de Londres où ils passèrent l'après midi à observer les animaux. Harry prit une multitude de photos. Il voulait garder des souvenirs de cette journée. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, il semblait ailleurs. Parfois, son regard se faisait lointain.

Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de repenser à la rencontre avec sa tante. Devait-il croire ce qu'avait dit Pétunia ou pas ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à sa tante et son cousin ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était totalement perdu.

Severus, Bellatrix et lui se trouvaient dans un petit restaurant proche de zoo pour dîner et il fallut que le potionniste l'appel plusieurs fois pour qu'il réagisse et passe sa commande.

- Harry ? Quelque chose t'ennuie ? Demanda le professeur.

Le garçon sursauta et renversa son verre. Il se tassa sur chaise et commença à trembler avant de se mettre à pleurer. Bellatrix se leva et le prit dans ses bras avant de le bercer lentement. Ce n'était pas normal. Harry ne devrait pas réagir comme ça. Plus maintenant.

Ils abandonnèrent l'idée du repas et regagnèrent le manoir. Nero pourrait sûrement éclaircir certains points.

Sur place, ils mirent Harry dans son lit et demandèrent à Draco de le surveiller. Le garçon c'était endormi à force de pleurer.

**Manoir Prince**

- Nero ? Puis-je vous parler ?

- Oui.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? Interrogea Severus.

Nero plongea dans ses souvenirs et se rappela la rencontre avec Pétunia et Dudley Dursley. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'aîné et répondit.

- Quand nous sommes sortis l'autre jour, nous avons rencontré la tante et le cousin de Harry. Elle a voulu lui parler et il a été un peu perturbé mais je croyais que vous le saviez. Harry m'avait dit qu'il vous enverrait une lettre pour tout vous expliquer et vous demander conseil.

Severus sentit la colère monter en lui. Non, il n'était pas au courant. Harry ne lui avait rien dit. Il remercia Nero et quitta le manoir aussitôt. Il allait se rendre chez les Dursley et leur expliquer sa manière de penser.

**Privet Drive au même moment.**

À Privet Drive, les Dursley étaient attablés et s'apprêtaient à diner. Vernon Dursley était dans un état d'ébriété avancé et Pétunia ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin. Il lui faisait peur. Il parlait très fort, s'énervait pour tout et n'importe quoi, faisait de grands gestes. Il avait faillis en venir aux mains avec un voisin à peine une heure plus tôt pour une histoire de taille haie trop bruyant.

Dudley mangeait sa part de pizza, il espérait que son cousin lui pardonnerait. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à la famille qu'ils auraient pu former, aux frères qu'ils auraient pu devenir. Il était désolé de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Sa maman et lui avaient beaucoup parlé et ils avaient réalisé à quel point ils avaient été cruels.

- Maman ?

- Oui mon lapin ?

- Tu crois que Harry va accepter de nous revoir ?

Pétunia se tendit, elle n'avait pas dit à son mari qu'elle avait revu son neveu. Elle se doutait que ça mettrait l'homme en colère.

Vernon venait de relever la tête et avait un regard meurtrier. Il était dans une rage folle.

- Ne prononcez plus jamais le nom de ce monstre !

- Je veux le revoir, il était gentil. Pleurnicha Dudley.

Vernon se leva et allait se jeter sur son fils mais Pétunia l'arrêta. Il était hors de question que cet homme blesse Dudley. Il était temps qu'elle trouve un emploi et le quitte, elle ne supportait plus cette vie.

Ne supportant pas qu'elle se mette en travers de son chemin, Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur en l'étranglant. Là, le garçon prit peur et les lumières commencèrent à clignoter. L'air devint électrique. Il ne voulait pas que sa maman meurt, il avait très peur de son père.

Dans la rue, Severus arrivait à destination. Il vit les lumières de la maison clignoter. Il pouvait sentir de la magie mais ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait pas de sorcier chez les Dursley. Plus depuis que Harry ne vivait plus dans cette maison. Alors qu'il allait sonner, il y eut un bruit d'explosion et des cris.

Il entra aussitôt dans la maison et pénétra dans la cuisine. Vernon Dursley était inconscient sur le sol. Pétunia gisait tout près, elle était blessée. Dudley était assis sur une chaise, tremblant, alors que des objets volaient autour de lui. Le fils Dursley était un sorcier. Comment se faisait-il que sa magie se soit déclenchée si tard ?

Le professeur approcha doucement et lui parla.

- Calme toi, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité.

- Il a...il a... voulu tuer...maman...pleura le garçon.

- Il ne lui fera plus mal, je vais soigner ta maman mais tu dois te calmer.

Dudley regarda l'homme quelques secondes. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Au sol, sa mère gémissait, elle avait mal et elle était effrayée. Il ferma les yeux et décida de laisser l'homme prendre les chose en main.

Dès que les objets cessèrent de virevolter dans la pièce. Severus se jeta sur Pétunia pour voir l'étendu de ses blessures. Elle avait le poignet brisé, une vilaine entaille à l'arcade et était sous le choc mais elle irait bien. Elle avait des marques au cou qui prouvait que Vernon Dursley avait tenté de l'étrangler.

Le potionniste alla à la salle de bain. Il prit des bandages, une bassine d'eau tiède, des pansements et de la crème contre les coups et revint aux côtés de Pétunia. Il lava son visage et posa un pansement à son arcade, fit un bandage serré à son poignet pour le maintenir en place et mit de la crème à son cou.

Ensuite, il prit un verre de cognac et lui fit boire pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Quand elle le reconnut, elle trembla un peu et prit la parole d'une voix faible.

- Severus ?

Le potionniste ne répondit pas et l'aida à se relever et à s'assoir sur une chaise. Une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée. Il transporta Vernon Dursley dans la chambre parental à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation et le déposa sur le lit avant de fermer la porte à clef. Puis, il revint à la cuisine, prépara du thé de quelques coups de baguettes et s'installa.

- Je sais que tu as vu Harry il y a quelques jours. Que tu as voulu lui parler. Ça l'a énormément perturbé.

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Elle savait que Harry avait été recueillit par un sorcier et que l'homme en question l'avait adopté mais elle ne savait pas que c'était Severus Snape qui l'avait fait.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui avait adopté Harry. Oui, je me suis excusé, je lui ai demandé s'il pourrait nous pardonner à Dudley et à moi. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais été si méchante avec lui.

- Tu ne t'en prendras plus jamais à lui. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver.

- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, je t'assure. Et puis, visiblement, Dudley est...

- Sorcier oui.

- Il faut qu'on parte, Vernon lui fera du mal quand il va comprendre.

Severus prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait pas ramener Pétunia et Dudley au manoir, pour le moment, Harry n'était pas prêt à leur faire confiance et à leur pardonner. Par contre, il pouvait les mettre en sécurité dans sa maison de l'impasse du Tisseur et faire les démarches pour inscrire Dudley à L'institut magique de Salem.

- J'ai une maison, Impasse du Tisseur à Londres. Je peux vous la prêter. Il faudra nettoyer un peu, ça fait longtemps que j'y suis allé mais vous aurez un toit et vous serez en sécurité.

Pétunia hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Severus l'aida à préparer ce qu'elle voulait emmener. Dudley était étrangement silencieux. Il était comme, en transe. Quand les affaires furent rassemblées, ils quittèrent Privet Drive après que le professeur ait effacé les traces de magies présentes dans la maison.

**Impasse du Tisseur quelques minutes plus tard.**

Une fois dans la maison, qui était sombre, lugubre et poussiéreuse, il appela un des elfes du manoir et lui demanda de nettoyer et ranger. Il alla dans une des chambres qu'il remit en état de quelques coups de baguettes.

Vous aurez une chambre pour la nuit. Demain, le reste de la maison sera habitable normalement. Je laisse Lynk à votre disposition. Il pourra surveiller Dudley si tu dois t'absenter, préparer les repas, faire le ménage.

- Merci Severus. Je vais chercher du travail le plus vite possible. J'ai un diplôme d'infirmière, je pense que ça devrait aller.

- Il y a un nouveau service qui a ouvert à l'hôpital sorcier, Sainte Mangouste. Un service qui utilise uniquement les techniques moldus. Je t'y emmène Lundi en fin d'après midi si tu veux.

Pétunia hocha la tête et remercia Severus dans un murmure. Ensuite, le professeur quitta la maison la laissant seule avec son fils. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais elle savait que bientôt, cet endroit serait plus agréable à vivre.

Elle donna un jus d'orange et des biscuits à Dudley. Son fils n'avait pas pu dîner et il avait faim. Quand le garçon eut englouti le tout, ils se couchèrent et sombrèrent le sommeil. Ils étaient épuisés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

**Manoir Prince le lendemain.**

Le dimanche matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Il s'étira mais fut bloqué dans ses mouvements par un poids qui reposait sur son torse. Il tourna la tête et arbora un sourire quand il vit que Draco s'était endormi à côté de lui.

Le blond était totalement différent dans son sommeil. Il ne portait pas se masque froid qu'il arborait souvent. Bien que ce dernier ce soit effrité au contact du petit brun. Il secoua doucement son ami et qui ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant où il se trouvait.

Harry allait parler mais son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et Draco se mit à rire, le faisant grogner.

- J'ai pas mangé hier soir.

- Allons prendre le petit déjeuner alors. Répliqua son ami.

Ils se rendirent au salon et eurent la surprise de voir que tout le monde était là. Severus, Bellatrix, Eileen, Nero ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa. Ils prirent place à la table, et entreprirent de manger après avoir saluer les adultes.

- Je suis allé voir Pétunia et Dudley Dursley hier soir. Lâcha Severus, direct.

Harry fit tomber le toast qu'il tenait à la main et baissa la tête d'un air coupable. Il aurait dû prévenir son père qu'il les avait revu mais il avait pensé qu'il pourrait prendre la décision tout seul. Qu'il pourrait choisir de les revoir ou non.

- Je ne suis pas en colère Harry. Il y a des choses que je dois te dire. D'abord, hier soir, ton oncle agressé ta tante. Dudley a eu très peur et nous avons découvert qu'il est sorcier, comme toi.

Le cerveau de Harry se mit en marche. Il commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si Dudley était comme lui, alors Pétunia et lui étaient en danger. L'oncle Vernon allait leur faire du mal. Il détestait les gens comme lui.

- Il faut les aider, Oncle Vernon va leur faire du mal. Lança t-il la voix emplie de sanglots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont en sécurité. Je les ai installé dans une maison que je possède à Londres.

- Est ce que...je pourrai aller les voir ? Pas aujourd'hui mais plus tard.

- Tu feras ce que tu voudras Harry.

Le petit brun marmonna un merci et reprit son repas. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids. En même temps, il se demandait si vraiment c'était une bonne idée de revoir sa tante et son cousin. Il ne pourrait pas y aller seul. Il n'avait pas confiance. Ils lui avaient fait trop de mal.

Dès qu'il eut terminé son repas, il quitta la table, dans ses pensées et alla se laver et s'habiller. Ensuite, il alla à la bibliothèque lire quelques livres sur les cours qu'il suivrait à Salem cette année. Il avait hâte d'aller à l'école même s'il serait en internat et donc, indépendant.

Il était plongé dans un cours de sortilège quand Severus et Bellatrix entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient l'air nerveux. Le garçon leur fit un léger sourire en guise d'encouragement et finalement, le professeur prit la parole.

- Bellatrix et moi nous sommes en couple.

- Vous allez vous marier ? Interrogea t-il.

- Euh...on aimerait bien mais on voulait d'abord t'en parler. Répondit Bellatrix, nerveuse.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête et les observa un moment. Un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres et il demanda.

- Alors, tu seras...ma...maman ? Sa voix était emplie d'espoir.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux toi, alors rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Harry. Répliqua la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit et il se leva pour venir la serrer dans ses bras. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que son père et Bellatrix étaient plus que des amis. Il attendait juste qu'ils lui en parlent et de savoir ce qu'il deviendrait. Si Bellatrix l'accepterait comme son fils ou pas. Pour lui, elle était déjà comme une mère. Elle s'occupait beaucoup de lui depuis qu'elle vivait au manoir.

- C'est ce que je veux. Conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Severus était très heureux, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il avait encore du mal à laisser tomber son masque. Il était habitué à ne rien montrer de ses émotions. C'était une seconde nature chez lui.

Le reste de la journée et les jours suivants défilèrent rapidement. Le lundi, Severus avait emmené Pétunia à Sainte Mangouste, comme prévu et la jeune femme avait rapidement été engagée. Ils recherchaient des infirmières cracmolles et ça ne courait pas les rues.

**Visite de L'institut magique de Salem quelques semaines plus tard.**

C'était le weekend et Harry attendait Bellatrix, Severus et Nero dans le hall du Manoir, ils devaient se rendre à l'institut magique de Salem pour visiter l'école avant sa rentrer qui aurait lieu environ 3 mois plus tard.

Il avait hâte de découvrir l'école, il en avait tellement entendu parlé. Il avait été déçu de ne pas aller à Poudlard avec Draco mais Severus avait raison, pour le moment, c'était trop risqué d'y aller, il était trop jeune pour se défendre et il fallait garder son identité et son adoption secrète le plus longtemps possible.

Les adultes arrivèrent enfin et Severus tenait un ours en peluche dans la main, c'était un portoloin international, c'était la première fois que le garçon utilisait ce moyen de transport. Il écouta les instructions que lui donnait le potionniste et les suivit scrupuleusement. L'atterrissage fut un peu brutal mais il arriva sur ses pieds, en un seul morceau et il ne fut pas malade ce qui était un miracle selon les trois adultes présents.

Ils se trouvaient devant d'immenses grilles en fer noir qui donnait sur un Parc verdoyant et fleurissant. Au loin, on voyait la silhouette d'une énorme bâtisse se dessiner. Une genre de voiturette de golf vint les chercher, il n'y avait pas de chauffeur, elle avançait toute seule. Ils montèrent dedans, s'installèrent et elle démarra faisant route vers le château qui abritait l'école.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, il pouvait voir le château apparaître. Harry regardait l'endroit avec des yeux ronds, se demandant comment il ferait pour ne pas se perdre. C'était au moins trente fois plus grand que le Manoir Prince et il se perdait encore au manoir.

La bâtisse était composées de nombreuses tours et bâtiments reliés entre eux par des murs et chemins de ronde. Dans le parc, un panneau indiquait les serres, la forêt pour les soins aux créatures magiques, le terrain de Quidditch et le gymnase, puisque à Salem, les jeunes sorciers devaient choisir également un sport moldu pour toute leur scolarité.

Près d'un large perron auquel on accédait par une dizaine de marches de pierre blanche, une foule compact était amassée. C'était sûrement à cet endroit qu'ils devaient attendre pour la visite. Ils descendirent de la voiturette et s'avancèrent.

Peu après, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils furent invités à entrer. On les guida jusqu'à une salle immense, en demi cercle, munie d'une grande scène et de sièges confortables disposés en arc de cercle, un peu comme dans les cinémas moldus pensa le plus jeune.

Une jeune femme apparut sur la scène, elle était assez grande, avait un look gothique, des cheveux noirs, un large sourire. Elle attendit que le calme se fasse et prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis Abby Sciuto, je suis la directrice qui gère les 1er et 2nde année. Je m'occupe également des cours de Technomagie. Comme vous le savez peut être, je suis rarement à l'école puisque j'ai un autre travail dans le monde moldu. Je dispense mes cours sous forme de visioconférence. Ça signifie qu'il y a un écran géant dans la classe, et que je vous parle dans l'écran, vous pouvez me répondre, je peux vous voir. Je viens à l'école les weekends quand je peux et parfois en semaine en cas de problème.

La jeune femme fit une pause et Harry décidait qu'il l'aimait déjà, d'autant que Nero ne la quittait pas du regard, il semblait être sous son charme. Quand elle reprit la parole, le petit brun écouta attentivement.

- Je vais vous présenter les matières et les professeurs qui les enseignent, puis, je vous ferai visiter l'école.

Le jeune garçon sortit un carnet et un stylo et attendit qu'elle parle pour écrire ce qu'elle disait, il voulait être sûr de tout retenir. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Même si c'était loin de chez lui, il allait se plaire dans cette école.

-" Vous aurez donc :

Magie Moderne qui regroupe Sortilèges, enchantements et métamorphose. Le cours sera dispensée par Mrs Dorothy Parris.

Magie Ancienne sur les rituels anciens, la magie dite noire et la magie de certaines créatures magiques que certains d'entre vous auront la capacité d'apprendre, comme la magie de sang pour les vampires et autre. Ce cours sera donné par Mr Duncan Williams.

La défense dans lequel vous apprendrez les sortilèges de défense mais aussi l'art du combat moldu. C'est un nouveau professeur qui vous l'enseignera, Nero Bringer qui est dans la salle, s'il veut bien me rejoindre."

Harry sursauta en entendant le nom et regarda son professeur et ami qui se dirigeait vers la scène. La jeune femme reprit la parole.

- Il m'aidera également à gérer les 1er et 2nde année. Vous pouvez lui faire bon accueil.

Des élèves applaudirent et quand le calme revint, Abby continua son discours et sa présentation.

-" La technomagie que je dispense moi même, comme vous le savez. Dans ce cours, vous apprendrez à utiliser les appareils moldus modernes et des sorts pour les faire fonctionner dans le monde magique.

Le cours de Vol qui seront donnés par Dai Llewellin, célèbre joueur de Quidditch à la retraite.

Le sport moldu, là, il y a deux professeurs qui sont frères, Roman et Alexeï Pavloff. Vous aurez l'un ou l'autre selon que vous choisissez un sport d'équipe ou un sport qui se pratique seul, je vous donnerai la liste des sports disponibles et vous pourrez en choisir un après.

Potions et Botanique, le cours sera donné par Jordan Putnam, il donnera également les cours de Medicomagie et premiers secours moldus.

Vetomagie qu'on appel aussi soin aux créatures magiques. Le cours sera donné par Miranda Wolfe.

Arithmancie pour ceux qui prendront l'option. Là, c'est Edward Nurse qui vous donnera le cours.

Runes et Langues anciennes, toujours pour ceux et celles qui choisiront l'option, que Amanda Good vous donnera.

Pour finir, Magie de l'esprit qui regroupe l'occlumencie, la légilimencie, la magie d'illusion et la télépathie. Certains auront des facilité d'apprentissage dans cette matière, d'autres non. C'est Samantha Brewer qui vous donnera ce cours.

Comme vous le constatez, vous n'avez pas de cours de Divination ou Astronomie, nous estimons que ce ne sont pas des cours indispensables. Sinon, un certain nombre du clubs et activités parascolaires vous seront proposés, là encore, je vais vous donner une feuille avec la liste complète des activités, les jours et heures où les clubs se rejoignent.

Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié. Allons maintenant visiter l'école."

Les parents furent invités à rester dans la salle. On leur apporta du café, thé ou chocolat chaud pendant que Abby, aidée de Nero, guidait les enfants hors de la salle pour leur montrer l'endroit où ils suivraient leurs cours pendant 7 ans.

Elle leur montra d'abord la cafétéria où les élèves prendraient leur repas mais où ils pourraient également venir boire une boisson chaude ou un rafraichissement s'ils avaient des heures de creux dans la journée. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de la bibliothèque qui était immense. Il y a des livres sorciers et moldus ainsi qu'un espace multimédia où il y avait une dizaine d'ordinateurs mis à la disposition des élèves.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour de la bibliothèque, elle les mena à l'infirmerie où elle le présenta l'infirmier Romain Dupré et son assistant Andrew Lowell qui seraient chargés d'apaiser les bobos des étudiants. Puis, elle les mena dans le parc pour leur montrer les serres, le bois pour les cours de vétomagie, le terrain de Quidditch et ses vestiaires, le gymnase munit d'une piscine et une salle de loisirs dans laquelle se côtoyaient jeux moldus et sorciers.

Et enfin, elle les emmena dans la bâtiment qui abritait les dortoirs. Les élèves de première année étaient installés au premier étage. Ils étaient installés dans les chambres par quatre. Chaque chambre comportait une salle de bain et des toilettes, 4 lits, 4 armoires et 4 bureaux qui étaient séparés les uns des autres par de fines cloisons pour offrir un minimum d'intimités aux enfants. Les filles et les garçons étaient bien sûr séparés. Là, elle reprit la parole.

- L'attribution des chambres se fait de manière totalement aléatoire, par informatique. Vos noms sont entrés dans un logiciel et quatre noms ainsi qu'un numéro de chambre seront tirés à chaque fois. Vous saurez dans quelle chambre vous serez et avec qui vous serez placé, à la rentrée.

Elle attendit un instant pour voir si tous les enfants avaient compris, quand elle fut certaine qu'ils avaient suivit ce qu'elle disait, elle reprit la parole.

- Nero va vous donner les feuilles pour les options, les activités parascolaires et le sport moldu à choisir. Nous allons nous rendre à la cafétéria pour boire et manger quelque chose, vous remplirez les feuilles et me les redonnerez.

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête et suivirent les deux professeurs. Ils furent rapidement à la cafétéria. Harry s'installa à une table, seul, et regarda les papiers qu'on venait de lui donner. Un jeune homme de son âge approcha timidement. Il était plus grand que Harry de cinq bons centimètres, avait des cheveux châtains mi longs et des yeux noisettes. Il arborait un léger sourire et était légèrement rougissant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Zaccharie Harmon, je vais rentrer en première année comme toi, je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

- Oh... euh... Oui, je suis Harry Prince, vas y installe toi. Répondit le petit brun en bougeant le bazar qu'il avait étalé sur la table.

Nero leur apporta à chacun un Chocolat chaud et ils discutèrent des options, des différentes activités. Les deux garçons prirent les mêmes options. Ils s'étaient décidés pour le karaté en sport moldu, pour les cours, ils prenaient les deux options disponibles Arithmancie et Runes et Langues anciennes et enfin, ils décidèrent de postuler au club de journalisme pour travailler pour le journal de l'école qui s'appelait « L'Echo de Salem ».

Les deux garçons avaient des affinités en commun et s'entendaient très bien. Ils échangèrent leurs adresses. Zack donna son numéro de téléphone portable à Harry et le petit brun promis de le contacter dès qu'il aurait lui aussi un gsm.

Cette journée de découverte passa très vite pour Harry, trop vite. En quittant l'école, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que les cours commencent et qu'il puisse entrer en première année. Il allait demander à son père de lui acheter un téléphone portable, un ordinateur portable et un lecteur MP3, c'était Zack qui lui avait expliqué ce que c'était en lui disant que quasiment tous les enfants en avait à Salem, alors, il en voulait aussi, il voulait s'intégrer.

Le dîner au manoir fut agité, le petit brun parlait de son école avec enthousiasme sous le regard à la fois heureux et triste de Draco. Le blond avait peur que son premier ami l'oublie une fois qu'ils seraient séparés, à la rentrée. Ce soir là, ils s'endormirent enlacés sur le lit de Harry.

**Mi Juin, Impasse du Tisseur**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Harry et Draco avaient repris le rythme des cours avec Nero. Ils continuaient à avancer dans leur programme de première année et avait beaucoup d'avance. Quand ils seraient en cours, ils n'auraient pas à travailler énormément pour avoir de bonnes notes.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé pour le petit brun. Severus l'accompagnait Impasse du Tisseur pour revoir sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley. Si l'entrevue se déroulait bien, alors son cousin viendrait régulièrement au manoir pour que Nero lui explique les bases du monde sorcier.

Dans la maison de Londres, Pétunia et Dudley étaient assez stressés. La femme avait demandé à Lynk de préparer des pâtisseries et des boissons fraîches, les températures étaient assez élevées, trop pour boire du thé.

Ils étaient installés au salon. Dudley lisait des livres sur le monde sorcier que Severus Snape lui avait prêté afin qu'il en sache plus sur le monde qu'il allait découvrir dans peu de temps. Pétunia était plongé dans les cours qu'elle suivait à Sainte Mangouste. Si elle excellait dans son métier d'infirmière, elle n'était pas au point pour administrer les potions et d'autres soins sorciers. Elle n'y connaissait rien, elle avait tout à apprendre.

Un genre de ronflement se fit entendre dans la cheminée et très vite, Harry et Severus en sortirent. Comme d'habitude, le plus jeune était couvert de suie de la tête aux pieds et toussait à cause de la poussière qu'il avait avalé. Le plus vieux lui jeta un regard blasé avant de jeter quelques sorts pour le rendre présentable.

Assis dans un canapé qui avait bien vécu, Dudley arborait un sourire amusé face à la scène et Pétunia était attendrie. Harry avait bien meilleur mine que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait prit deux ou trois centimètres, il était un peu plus musclé, il s'était remplumé, avait prit des couleurs et ses yeux verts pétillaient plus que jamais.

Elle se leva et approcha doucement du duo père/fils. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle se planta devant eux et lança d'un ton timide et incertain.

- Bonjour Severus, Bonjour Harry.

Le petit brun releva vivement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Pétunia Evans. La jeune femme avait lancé une procédure de divorce et avait reprit son nom de jeune fille. Dudley avait fait une demande pour avoir le même nom que sa mère. Vernon, ayant été déclaré violent, n'avait aucun droit de visite pour voir son fils. De toute manière, il avait appris que son fils était sorcier et n'avait aucune envie de voir un monstre anormal. Il l'avait hurlé haut et fort dans le bureau du juge.

Harry se rapprocha de Pétunia et l'enlaça doucement avant de se reculer et de dire.

- Bonjour tante Pétunia, je suis content de te voir.

Il n'y avait pas à se voiler la face. Malgré son angoisse, le garçon était ravi de revoir sa tante. Elle était son seul lien avec sa mère. La seule qui pourrait lui raconter l'enfance de Lily, lui parler de ses grands parents. Il n'avait plus qu'elle comme famille de sang et même si leur passé en commun n'avait rien de joyeux, il voulait lui laisser une chance.

Pendant ce temps, Dudley s'était approché et il prit son cousin dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer. Il était heureux de retrouver son cousin. Bien sûr, il avait pris plaisir à le martyriser dans le passé mais il s'en voulait énormément. Il avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître, de devenir ami avec lui, de former une vraie famille même s'il savait que jamais le garçon ne reviendrait vivre avec sa mère et lui.

- Bonjour Harry, j'suis trop content que tu sois là. On pourra parler après ?

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda avec surprise. Qui était ce garçon et où était passé Dudley la brute ? Le garçon avait perdu un peu de poids même s'il restait encore obèse, il y avait un mieux. Il était souriant, plus détendu, moins agressif. Le petit brun se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'accord.

Pétunia les guida vers la table du salon. Ils prirent place sur les chaises confortables et se servir à boire de quoi grignoter. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence qui devenait pesant, Harry prit la parole.

- Mon papa m'a dit que tu n'es plus avec Oncle Vernon et que je le reverrai jamais, même si je reprend contact avec toi. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il vous faisait à Dudley et à toi. Je suis désolé qu'il vous ai fait du mal. J'accepte de rester en contact avec vous deux mais il me faudra su temps pour être à l'aise et vous faire confiance.

À la fin de sa tirade, il baissa la tête et se mit à rougir légèrement. Il espérait que sa tante prendrait bien son discours. Qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas lui faire confiance. Il voulait bien faire des efforts mais il avait énormément souffert durant les années qu'il avait passé à Privet Drive et ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur le passé aussi facilement.

- Je comprend Harry. Je suis consciente que tu as souffert. À cause de la violence de Vernon et Dudley, à cause des insultes et de nos mensonges sur tes parents. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps mais je suis heureuse que tu nous laisse une chance. Tu pourras venir nous voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaite.

Il releva le tête et fit un timide sourire à sa tante. C'était un bon début. Il pensa à ce qu'avait dit Severus, pour Dudley. Il allait être perdu à Salem et il ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier.

- Dudley pourra venir au manoir pour suivre les cours de Nero avec Draco et moi. Puis, à Salem, je l'aiderai.

- Merci, répondit Dudley en souriant.

Le petit brun parla encore un moment avec sa tante. Il l'interrogea sur son enfance, sur sa maman. Elle répondit à ses questions avec bonheur. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Pas même le fait qu'elle avait été jalouse que Lily soit sorcière et pas elle. Qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore en lui suppliant de la prendre à Poudlard mais que le vieux sorcier avait refusé en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas les capacité pour suivre sa scolarité là bas.

Cette discussion permis au plus jeune de mieux comprendre Pétunia et de lui pardonner un peu. Il se doutait que ça avait dû être dur pour elle de se séparer de Lily quand la jeune fille était rentrée à Poudlard. De voir la fierté des Evans face aux capacités de leur fille cadette. Pétunia avait été mise de côté, ceci avait accentué sa jalousie.

Après ça, il alla dans la chambre de Dudley pour parler avec lui. Son cousin l'interrogea sur monde sorcier et sur des choses qu'il avait lu dans certains livres et qu'il n'avait pas compris. Harry en profita pour sortir un paquet réduit de sa poche auquel il redonna sa taille original.

- Avec papa on t'a acheté les livres du programme de première année à Salem. Il y a aussi d'autres livres pour sorciers débutant et les parchemins à remplir pour tes options à l'école.

- Oh, merci, c'est trop cool !

Dudley demanda des informations complémentaires sur les options à Harry. Il décida de prendre Arithmencie. Pour les runes et langues anciennes, il trouvait ça trop compliqué. Il décida de prendre la boxe comme sport moldu et fut ravi de voir mécanique et électronique dans les activités parascolaires.

Dès que tout fut rempli, Harry récupéra les parchemins en promettant de les remettre à Nero qui devait se rendre à Salem dans quelques jours pour une réunion avec les autres professeurs.

Après ça, ils jouèrent aux échecs sorciers et autres jeux sorciers et moldus jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Severus appela Harry et ils regagnèrent le manoir comme ils étaient venus. Dudley était invité la semaine suivante au manoir pour suivre les cours avec Harry et Draco.

Le temps passait vite et bientôt, ils seraient à l'école. Ils étaient impatients.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, ce chapitre est désormais terminé. Dans le prochain, il y aura la fin des vacances et la rentrée scolaire. À Salem pour Harry, Zack et Dudley, à Poudlard pour Draco, qui se liera d'amitié avec quelqu'un... Je n'en dit pas plus.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : pour les noms des professeurs, si vous connaissez un peu l'histoire. Vous savez que les noms Williams, Putnam, Parris, Nurse et Good sont les noms des sorcières de Salem.<strong>_

_**Que Dai Llewellin était vraiment un joueur de Quidditch dans Harry Potter mais que dans les livres, il est mort dévoré par une Chimère sur l'île de Myconos. Il avait été surnommé « Le Dangereux » à cause des risque qu'il prenait durant les matchs.**_

_**Pour le nom de famille de Nero, c'est en rapport avec son bras démoniaque dans Devil May Cry. Son bras étant appelé « Devil Bringer ». **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer :**_cf chapitre 1

_**Ratio : **_M

_**Paring : **_Harry / Cédric Digorry, Abby Sciuto / Nero Bringer, Severus Snape / Bellatrix Lestrange... Entre autre.

_**Auteur :**_Cleo McPhee

_**Bêta :**_Plusieurs membres du groupe, surtout Tony McPhee.

_**Résumé :**_Cf Chapitre 1

_**Warning :**_Fic yaoi, donc ceux qui n'aime pas les relations amoureuses entre homme passez votre chemin.  
>UA avec magie.<p>

_**Réponse à une question qu'on nous a posé plusieurs fois :**_Oui, Harry va rencontrer toute l'équipe du NCIS, pour le moment, il n'aura de contact qu'avec Abby mais dans les prochains chapitres, il va rencontrer Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee et Ducky.

Et oui, il va finir par regagner Poudlard.

Nous vous rappelons que nous avons notre page Facebook et notre forum grâce auxquels vous pouvez communiquer avec nous. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, les adresses sont disponibles sur notre page profil.

Bonne lecture à tous,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : Un bel anniversaire et rentrée scolaire.<strong>_

_**Manoir Prince 31 Juillet**_

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse fulgurante. Dudley venait régulièrement au manoir et comprenait un peu mieux le monde sorcier. Nero lui avait apprit à écrire sur des parchemins avec une plume même si ça ne lui servirait pas à Salem. Dans la communauté sorcière anglaise, ça lui serait utile. Il lui avait également appris les us et coutumes sorciers et comment se comportaient les aristocrates sorciers tel que les Malfoy ou les Prince qu'il serait amené à côtoyer régulièrement.

Ce jour là, Draco et Dudley avaient reçu pour mission de distraire Harry. Il ne devait pas se rendre dans la salle à manger du Manoir, sous aucun prétexte. Les adultes y préparaient l'anniversaire du petit brun avec l'aide des elfes de maison. Les deux plus jeunes avaient prit leur mission très à cœur.

Le matin, ils l'avaient gardé dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient joué aux échecs sorciers, s'étaient amusés à chercher un moyen pour pouvoir rester en contact quand Draco serait à Poudlard et Dudley et Harry à Salem. Ça n'avait pas été facile.

À force de recherches dans des grimoires poussiéreux, ils avaient trouvé un sort pour enchanter des carnets. Quand ils écriraient dedans, ça s'afficheraient instantanément sur les carnets des deux autres, ainsi que des miroirs pour pouvoir se parler de vive voix.

À l'heure du déjeuner, un elfe était venu leur apporter des sandwichs, des bières au beurre et des glaces en dessert. Ils avaient prit un moment pour digérer et s'étaient rendus dans le parc pour faire une partie de Quidditch. Ils s'amusaient à se passer le souaffle et à viser les buts du terrain privé.

Les deux garçons parvinrent à tenir Harry occupé sans problème. Le petit brun adorait voler et était très doué sur un balai. Nul doute qu'il pourrait intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch à Salem. Il se débrouillait très bien aux postes d'attrapeur et poursuiveur.

Il était tellement absorbé par le jeu qu'il ne remarqua même pas le curieux défilé dans le parc du manoir. En fin d'après midi, ils regagnèrent le sol et la chambre du petit brun. Ils prirent une longue douche, se changèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où ils étaient attendus.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Harry se figea. L'endroit avait énormément changé. Il y avait des ballons colorés un peu partout, une large banderole sur laquelle était écrit _« Joyeux Anniversaire Harry »_, une table était dressée avec des assiettes blanche, des verres en cristal, des petits bouquets de fleurs. Plus loin, une autre table débordait de paquets de toutes les tailles, jamais il n'avait vu autant de cadeau.

- Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! Crièrent les personnes présentes.

Le petit brun regarda les personnes présentes. Il y avait Severus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Nero, Eileen, Petunia et même son ami Zack qui était venue avec une jeune femme qui devait être sa mère. Derrière lui, Dudley et Draco arboraient de larges sourires. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était très ému, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

Harry vint saluer toutes les personnes présentes malgré son émotion évidente. Il ne s'était pas inquiété quand personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire le matin, il était habitué à se le souhaiter seul. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais rien eu et il était trop petit pour se rappeler de son seul anniversaire avec ses parents.

Dès qu'il salua Zack, le garçon lui présenta la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Ce n'était pas sa mère mais sa sœur aînée. Elle s'appelait Miranda et d'après Zack, la jeune femme l'élevait depuis la disparition de leurs parents quelques années plus tôt.

Une enquête avait été menée mais personne n'avait réussi à découvrir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. L'ami du petit brun n'en expliqua pas d'avantage. C'était la fête de Harry et il n'était pas question de la gâcher en évoquant des mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, expliquer en détail ce qui s'était passé, ce serait révéler un secret aux autres et il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent pour le moment. Il avait trop peur d'être rejeté.

Ils prirent place à la table et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant entre eux. L'ambiance était festive et joyeuse.

_**Pendant ce temps, à Privet Drive**_

Albus Dumbledore avançait fier et droit vers le numéro 4 de la rue. Il tenait un paquet dans ses mains. Plusieurs lettres avaient été envoyées à Harry Potter pour son entrée à Poudlard mais les hiboux étaient revenus avec leur charge.

Le vieil homme se posta devant la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et sonna. Il entendit du vacarme dans la maison, un grognement suivit d'une série de jurons et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Vernon Dursley ivre et sale. L'homme avait une tête à faire peur et une horrible odeur se dégageait de la maison.

- Bonjour Mr Dursley, je viens voir Harry Potter. Lança Albus avec un large sourire.

Le vieil homme était ravi. Il avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il était sûr que le gamin allait lui manger dans la main après ça. Il pourrait lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Harry lui obéirait aveuglément, trop ravi d'avoir été sorti des griffes de ces horribles moldus. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait l'enfant après tant d'années.

L'expression de Vernon passa de interrogative à colérique en quelques secondes. Il était dans une rage folle. Ce morveux ne cesserait donc jamais de faire parler de lui. Il avait quitté la maison depuis longtemps et pourtant, il continuait à le parasiter. Pourquoi ces gens bizarres venaient encore l'importuner ? Il le haïssait plus que tout. Il avait perdu sa femme et son fils à cause de lui.

- Ce morveux n'est pas là !

- Comment ça il n'est pas là ? S'énerva le vieil homme. Vous étiez chargé de son éducation, vous aviez sa garde, où est-il ?

- On a reçu un courrier y a plusieurs mois pour dire qu'on avait plus sa garde et qu'il avait été adopté.

Vernon ne laissa pas le temps à Dumbledore de poser d'autres questions et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il était en colère et dévasté par le départ de sa femme et de son fils. Le divorce avait été prononcé quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait été déclaré violent et n'avait aucun droit de visite pour voir son fils. Dudley avait même prit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère d'après ce qu'il avait comprit.

Il regarda discrètement le vieil homme par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il semblait dépité. Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi les anormaux comme le morveux ne savaient pas où il était ? Surtout cet homme là, il était directeur de leur école de cinglé si les souvenirs de Vernon étaient bons. Il aurait dû savoir où se trouvait le monstre. Il vit le vieil homme s'éloigner et retourna dans son canapé pour boire une autre gorgée de whisky.

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie quitta la petite ville moldue en transplanant et regagna son bureau à Poudlard. Il était dans une rage folle mais devait se retenir, il ne pouvait pas relâcher sa magie n'importe où. C'était trop dangereux, il était trop puissant pour ça.

Une fois à l'abri dans son bureau, il laissa exploser sa magie. Le morveux avait trouvé un moyen de fuir. Comment avait-il réussi à faire ça ? Qui l'avait aidé et adopté ? Il s'était arrangé pour que peu de personne sachent où était caché le môme, alors qui l'avait trahit parmi ses fidèles suivants ?

Il allait ordonner à Severus Snape de le retrouver, le garçon devait être à Poudlard pour la rentrée. De toute façon, le maître des potions avait toujours détesté le père du gamin et se ferait un plaisir de mener à bien cette mission. Quand le garçon serait à l'école, alors Albus pourrait le convaincre de faire briser cette adoption. Il était impératif que tout se déroule selon ses plans, il avait prévu des choses pour l'enfant.

_**Manoir Prince, fête d'anniversaire de Harry**_

Le repas était terminé et le gâteau allait arriver. La lumière avait été éteinte et deux elfes arrivaient avec l'énorme pâtisserie sur laquelle il y avait 11 bougies. Ils posèrent le gâteau devant le petit brun alors que les autres chantaient le traditionnel _« Joyeux anniversaire »_.

Quand la chanson s'arrêta, le garçon ferma les yeux, fit un vœu et souffla ses bougies en une fois. Elle furent aussitôt retirées du gâteau qui fut découpé en plusieurs parts. La pâtisserie était délicieuse, mélange de chocolat et de fraise. Ils se régalèrent.

Ensuite, le jeune homme fut mené à la table des cadeaux et commença à les ouvrir. Dans le premier paquet, il découvrit un téléphone portable. C'était un cadeau de Nero. Il se jeta dans les bras de son professeur et le remercia. Le second, de bonne taille, renfermait un ordinateur portable et un lecteur mp3, offert par Bellatrix et Severus. Il eut ensuite des vêtements par Eileen, des livres sur la médicomagie et les us et coutumes sorciers par Lucius et Narcissa, Petunia lui avait offert des jeux de société moldus tel que le monopoly et la bataille navale. Par Zack et sa sœur, il eut un carnet muni d'un petit cadenas et un assortiment de friandises moldues, Draco et Dudley lui avait offert un kit d'entretien pour son balai et des friandises sorcières.

Il passa de longues minutes à remercier tout le monde. Jamais il n'avait été aussi gâté. Il entra les numéros de Zack, Miranda, Dudley et Nero dans son téléphone. Severus promit qu'il s'en achèterait un prochainement pour rester en contact. Les Malfoy en offrirait un aussi à Draco.

Alors qu'ils prenaient des boissons chaudes et un digestif, un hibou entra dans la pièce et apporta un parchemin à Severus. Le potionniste haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le sceau de Poudlard. Il brisa le cachet de cire et entreprit de lire la missive.

_« Cher Severus,_

_Ce soir, je me suis rendu au 4 Privet Drive, chez les Dursley, pour récupérer Harry Potter. _

_Sur place, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir que le garçon n'y était plus. Un courrier officiel a été envoyé aux Dursley pour leur retirer la garde de l'enfant et un sorcier, resté anonyme, l'a adopté._

_Les Gobelins de Gringotts m'ont expliqué que les voutes des Potter ont été transférées sous un autre nom qu'ils ne peuvent me communiquer. Je n'ai donc plus accès à leurs coffres._

_Il semblerait également que Pétunia Dursley ait quitté le domicile conjugal et emmené son fils. Le divorce des Dursley a été prononcé il y a peu et son fils et elle restent introuvables. Son ex mari n'a plus le droit de voir son fils, je ne pourrais donc pas la retrouver de cette manière._

_Je vous confie la lourde tâche de retrouver Harry Potter. Il est vital et impératif qu'il soit présent à Poudlard le 1er Septembre._

_En espérant que vous pourrez mener à bien cette mission._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »_

Le sombre professeur arbora une mine colérique. Le vieux fou ne changerait jamais, manipulateur jusqu'au bout. Il voulait récupérer Harry uniquement pour le manipuler et l'utiliser comme arme. Il parlait des voutes des Potter, il faudrait que Severus se renseigne, il était presque sûr que le vieil homme s'était très largement servi dans les coffres de la famille et avait dilapidé une partie de l'héritage de son fils adoptif.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit brûler le parchemin avant de faire disparaître les cendres d'un _enavesco_. Ce fut Bellatrix qui l'interrogea, surprise de son énervement soudain.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Severus ?

- C'était une lettre de Dumbledore. Il vient de découvrir que Harry n'est plus chez les Dursley et il veut que je le retrouve.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire papa ? Interrogea le garçon pâle et tremblant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé de sa nouvelle famille. Il était tellement heureux depuis ces derniers mois.

Severus se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, puis, il déclara avec douceur.

- Je ferai semblant de ne pas réussir à te retrouver. Je ne te mènerai pas à lui. Pas après qu'il t'ai laissé souffrir dans cette maison. Il savait ce que tu vivais. C'est grâce à une discussion qu'il a eu avec Arabella Figgs que j'ai su que tu étais en danger. Elle suppliait Dumbledore d'intervenir et il lui disait qu'il ne ferait rien. Donc, il est hors de question que je te mène à lui.

Harry se blottit contre son père adoptif quelques minutes et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier de ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Les mots étaient inutiles. Il comprenait que le potionniste ferait tout pour le protéger, quoiqu'il arrive et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Après quelques minutes de flottement, ils se détachèrent et la fête reprit. Les adultes discutaient et mettaient en place un plan pour continuer à protéger la nouvelle identité de Harry. Ils devaient le cacher le plus longtemps possible.

Pendant ce temps, les enfants jouaient au monopoly. Draco ne connaissait rien à ce jeu mais il s'avéra très doué. Il gagna la partie haut la main et Harry arriva bon deuxième tandis que Dudley se plaçait en dernière place en souriant, bon perdant. Ils allèrent se coucher au petit matin, épuisés mais heureux.

_**1er Septembre, à l'aube**_

Le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon quand Harry, Dudley et Nero quittèrent le manoir Prince. Les malles des plus jeunes avaient été préparées la veille. Ils avaient un long voyage à faire. Ils devaient d'abord prendre un Portoloin international jusqu'à Washington et ensuite, comme pour les élèves entrant à Poudlard, ils prendraient un train qui les mèneraient jusqu'au village sorcier de Salem.

C'était dans les lois magiques internationales, tous les élèves se rendant dans une école sorcière devaient prendre le train pour s'y rendre. Faire des portoloins pour tous prendrait trop de temps, transplaner comportait trop de risque, comme le voyage en balai et autres choses du genre. Depuis plus de 100 ans, les élèves prenaient donc le train.

Malgré le départ matinal, ils n'arriveraient à l'école qu'en début de soirée, peu avant le dîner. Nul doute que les garçons s'endormiraient à un moment donné. Ils allaient être épuisés. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se lever malgré leur joie d'aller à l'école et de découvrir leur nouveau lieu de vie.

Ils avaient prit leur petit déjeuner, étaient habillés, leurs malles avaient été réduites et ils étaient dans le hall. Draco, Severus, Bellatrix, Eileen et Petunia étaient là. Ils les enlacèrent tour à tour en leur promettant d'écrire souvent et de téléphoner dès qu'ils pourraient.

Pour sa protection, Pétunia s'était installée au Manoir avec Dudley juste après que Severus ait reçu la lettre de Albus Dumbledore. Les informations qu'elle connaissait sur Harry avaient été placées sous _Fidelitas_ et Severus était le gardien du secret. Ainsi, si le directeur venait la voir à Sainte Mangouste durant son service, il ne verrait rien de ce qu'elle savait sur Harry en lisant dans son esprit.

À 7h tapantes, ils saisirent le portoloin et disparurent du hall. Ils atterrirent dans une large pièce munie de bancs. C'était une immense salle d'attente. Il y avait un petit kiosque qui vendait les journaux et magazines sorciers de tous les pays. De nombreuses familles qui attendaient. Zack, accompagné de sa sœur, les repéra aussitôt et vint à leur rencontre. Ils se saluèrent et attendirent tranquillement qu'on annonce le départ du train.

Nero profita de ce moment de calme pour acheter le _« Daily Prophet » _et le _« Wizard News »_. De cette manière, il pourrait lire les nouvelles de la communauté sorcière anglaise et américaine. Il prit également _« Quidditch Mag »_ et un magazine éducatif nommé _« Génius Mag »_ pour les plus jeunes. Ils auraient de quoi s'occuper dans le train s'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir.

À la première annonce, ils montèrent dans le train noir et bleu nommé _« Magical Salem Express »_. Miranda enlaça fortement son petit frère pour lui dire au revoir. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que le garçon montait dans le train et gagnait le compartiment dans lequel il ferait le voyage en compagnie de Harry, Dudley et Nero.

Ils saluèrent la jeune femme à la fenêtre tandis que le train se mettait en marche et s'éloignait de la gare. L'aventure commençait, dans quelques heures, ils seraient à l'école. Ils sauraient enfin qui seraient leurs compagnons de dortoir et découvriraient les premiers cours dès le lendemain. Ils avaient hâte d'y être.

Dudley posait de nombreuses questions, ils n'avaient pas pu visiter l'école comme les deux autres. Harry et Zack promirent de la lui faire visiter une fois qu'ils auraient été répartis. Contrairement à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de couvre feu bien que la salle de loisirs soit fermée chaque soir à minuit et la bibliothèque à 23h.

Encore épuisés, ils finirent par se rendormir alors que 9h sonnait et que le train traversait la campagne américaine.

_**Manoir Malfoy, 9h30.**_

Draco apportait sa malle dans le hall du manoir. Il venait de finir son petit déjeuner et s'était habillé. Bientôt, il allait quitter le manoir avec ses parents et se rendre à la gare King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Comme d'habitude, il avait une tenue impeccable. Un Malfoy n'était jamais négligé. Malgré son calme apparent, il était stressé. Il n'avait jamais visité le château et se demandait s'il arriverait à se faire des amis.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'autres jeunes sorciers et ses trois amis étaient déjà en route pour Salem. Il aurait tellement aimé être dans la même école qu'eux mais c'était impossible. Le directeur de Poudlard aurait eu des soupçons s'il n'était pas allé à cette école. Heureusement, il aurait quand même Severus. Il ne serait pas totalement seul. Son parrain veillerait sur lui.

Il était heureux que l'homme n'ait pas abandonné son poste de professeur de Potion, sinon il n'aurait eu personne pour l'épauler. Il soupira alors que 10h15 sonnait. Ses parents arrivèrent, Lucius prit ses malles et Narcissa lui prit la main alors qu'ils disparaissaient du manoir en transplanant.

Ils arrivèrent dans un coin relativement désert du quai qui était déjà bondé. Le petit blond avança avec ses parents. Il entendit une jeune fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés qui parlait avec animation. Elle expliquait à ses parents, des moldus visiblement, que l'école était extraordinaire et qu'en plus, elle y verrait Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier. Si elle savait, pensa Draco en souriant.

Plus loin, une famille de roux s'étreignait dans un désordre indescriptible. Deux des roux, totalement identiques, probablement les jumeaux Weasley contre lesquels son parrain pestait tout le temps, pensa Draco, le repérèrent et lui firent un sourire malicieux auquel il répondit. Les quatre roux montèrent dans le train alors qu'un garçon un peu rondouillard arrivait tenant une cage avec une petite chouette noire charbon (1) dedans.

Aux côtés du garçon, une vieille femme criait, lui faisant des recommandations de dernière minute et lui parlant sévèrement. Draco approcha et attendit que le garçon monte dans le train pour le suivre. Quand le jeune homme entra dans un compartiment, le blond le suivit.

- Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy, je peux faire le voyage avec toi ?

- Oh...euh... pas de problème... bafouilla le garçon avant de sourire et de se reprendre. Je suis Neville Londubat.

Ils se serrèrent la main et s'assirent alors que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrait. Un garçon au cheveux brun coupés ras et à la tête de pitbull leur jeta un regard noir. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi que les deux garçons soient là.

- Dégagez de la les morveux !

Il allait les faire se lever et les jeter du compartiment avec leurs bagages quand deux voix s'élevèrent. Deux voix un peu graves et emplies de colère.

- Flint ! Encore plus débile qu'on pensait, tu t'attaque aux premières années maintenant. Laisses les tranquille, il y a un compartiment vide à côté.

Le garçon grogna et s'éloigna, il ne faisait pas le poids face aux jumeaux Weasley et il n'avait aucune envie de devenir la cible de leurs blagues. Ils étaient redoutés dans l'école. Ceux qui devenaient leur cible en bavaient.

Les deux roux entrèrent dans le compartiment de Draco et Neville et s'assirent face à eux. Ils arboraient de larges sourires quand ils prirent la parole pour se présenter.

- Bonjour... On est Fred

- et George Weasley...

- On est à Gryffondor..

- En troisième année.

Draco répondit à leurs sourires. Il les trouvait très drôle. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec eux, même si c'était des Weasley. Il tendit la main et se présenta.

- Je suis Draco Malfoy, je rentre en 1ère année.

- Et moi Neville Londubat, 1ère année aussi. Enchérit l'autre garçon.

Après ces présentations sommaires, ils commencèrent à discuter. Les jumeaux parlèrent de l'école, des professeurs, du choixpeau, de vieux concierge et de sa chatte. Le temps passait rapidement et quand la vieille femme passa avec son chariot de friandises, Neville et Draco le dévalisèrent et en offrirent à Fred et George.

- Au fait, lequel est Fred et lequel est George ? On fait comment pour vous reconnaître ?

Ils balayèrent sa question d'un geste de la main avant qu'un des deux réponde.

- Aucune importance, même notre mère se trompe.

La réponse fit partir le quatuor dans un fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes. Draco se détendait à mesure que le temps passait. Il avait des amis. Il ne serait pas seul au château. Il les inviterait aux prochaines vacances pour les présenter à Harry, Dudley et Zack.

_**Magical Salem Express, Gare de Salem...**_

Il était aux alentours de 18 h quand le train arriva en gare. Dudley, Zack, Nero et Harry prirent leurs malles et descendirent du train quand il fut arrêté. L'aîné les mena à un coin du quai. C'était lui qui devait accueillir les premières années et le mener jusqu'au château.

- Ici ! Les premières années ! Cria t-il.

Aussitôt, une soixantaine d'enfants arrivèrent. Ils avaient peur et peinaient à trainer leurs malles imposantes. Le professeur leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient laisser leurs malles sur le quai. Elles seraient directement déposées dans leurs chambres quand ils auraient été répartis.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans un genre de petit train qui avança tout seul jusqu'aux portes du château. L'engin se stoppa aux pieds des escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Nero descendit et encouragea les enfants à faire de même. Il les mena dans une vaste pièce équipée d'ordinateurs et les fit s'assoir.

- Bien, pour commencer, Bonjour à tous et bienvenue. Je suis Nero Bringer. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je vais vous enseigner la défense et je suis également celui qui est chargé de prendre soin de vous pour cette année scolaire. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver. Je vous montrerai où se trouve mes appartements privés ce soir au moment où vous gagnerez vos chambres.

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête en guise d'accord et l'aîné reprit la parole.

- Bien, maintenant, je vais lancer le programme qui déterminera avec qui vous partagerez votre chambre. Je vous rappel que vous êtes quatre par chambre.

Nero tapa quelques lignes de commande à l'ordinateur et bientôt, ce dernier généra plusieurs listes. Elles étaient composées de quatre noms, d'un numéro de chambre et d'un nom de classe.

Harry arbora un large sourire en voyant avec qui il se trouvait. Il relut les noms pour être sûr. _« Harry Prince, Dudley Evans, Zaccharie Harmon et Jordan Lawson, Chambre 114, Classe 1 B »_. Il ne connaissait pas le dernier mais il n'était pas séparé de ses deux amis, c'était le principal.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens vint vers eux. Il était de taille moyenne, avait la peau légèrement dorée, des yeux mauves envoûtants et arborait un large sourire. Les trois autres ne le connaissaient pas mais ils l'appréciaient déjà.

- Bonjour, je suis Jordan. Lança t-il en leur serrant la main alors qu'ils se présentaient tour à tour.

Nero les laissa faire connaissance pendant quelques minutes puis approcha pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps. Harry prit le papier que l'aîné lui tendait et le lut attentivement. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop chargé et qu'il pourrait se consacrer un peu à ses recherches personnelles.

Lundi :

08h/ 10h : Potions / Botanique

10h/ 11h : Magie ancienne / Histoire de la magie

11h/ 12h : Arithmancie (visiblement ils suivaient tous les 4 ce cours.)

12h/ 14h : Déjeuner

14h/ 16h : Vétomagie (Soin aux créatures magiques)

16h/ 18h : Technomagie

Mardi :

08h/ 10h : Médicomagie / premiers secours moldus

10h/ 12h : Défense

12h/ 14h : Déjeuner

14h/ 16h : Magie Moderne (Enchantements, Sortilèges, Métamorphose)

16h/ 17h : Magie de l'esprit

17h/ 18h : Runes et Langues anciennes (il n'y avait que Zack et Harry qui suivaient ce cours).

Mercredi :

08h/ 10h : Magie moderne

10h/ 12h : Vol sur balai

12h/ 14h : Déjeuner

14h/ 18h : Activités parascolaires

Jeudi :

08h/ 10h : Vétomagie

10h/ 12h : Magie ancienne

12h/ 14h : Déjeuner

14h/ 18h : Potions / Botanique

Vendredi :

08h/ 10h : Médicomagie

10h/ 12h : Défense

12h/ 14h : Déjeuner

14h/ 15h : Magie de l'esprit

15h/ 19h : Sports moldus.

_Le petit déjeuner est servi de 6h30 à 7h45, le dîner est servi de 20h à 22h._  
><em>Les Samedis et Dimanches sont libres.<em>

Harry lut attentivement l'emploi du temps et vit tout de suite que comme Dudley, Jordan n'avait pas prit Runes et langues anciennes, tant mieux, son cousin ne serait pas tout seul pendant cette heure.

La semaine était très chargée mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il adorait apprendre et avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Il rangea son emploi du temps dans le sac à dos qu'il avait avec lui et fit à signe à ses camarades de le suivre. Le dîner allait bientôt être servi.

Nero avait expliqué le règlement des dortoirs et de l'école en général. Il avait donné les horaires des repas, ainsi que les dates des vacances et sorties dans le village voisin même si tout était écrit en bas de l'emploi du temps.

Contrairement à Poudlard, ils pouvaient aller se promener dans le village voisin certains weekends dès la première année. Ils apprirent également qu'ils auraient le droit d'utiliser la magie chez eux et qu'ils passeraient leur permis de transplanage au début de leur troisième année.

Le quatuor se hâta et entra dans la cafétéria. Ils prirent des plateaux, choisirent ce qu'ils voulaient manger et s'installèrent à une table. Harry sortit un parchemin et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à Draco. Dudley et Zack se joignirent à lui, ça évitait d'écrire trois lettres séparés. Ils écrivirent également au manoir Prince, à la sœur de Zack et à Severus.

Le dîner se déroula dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ils virent quelques élèves des années supérieures et l'un deux vint se placer à leur table. Le garçon s'appelait Rafael Santos et était argentin. Il était en troisième année. Ses parents avaient déménagé en Angleterre depuis peu mais préféraient le laisser à l'école à Salem, le programme de Poudlard ne les satisfaisant pas trop.

_**Gare de Pré-Au-Lard.**_

Le train entra en gare et s'arrêta. Fred et George Weasley rejoignirent les élèves plus âgés et montèrent dans une calèche pour gagner le château. Neville et Draco, quelque peu angoissés, se dirigèrent vers le Gardien de Poudlard, un homme très grand aux allures de géant bourru nommé Hagrid.

Quand ils le virent, ils eurent légèrement peur mais ils comprirent rapidement qu'il était gentil. Avant de rencontrer Harry, Draco n'aurait jamais sympathisé avec ce genre de personnage mais le petit brun l'avait changé. Il était plus ouvert, moins hautain.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même barque que Hagrid et son chien, Crocdur. Ils discutèrent avec l'homme durant toute la traversée du Lac Noir. Le géant s'avérait être un grand bavard qui nourrissait une certaine passion pour les créatures dangereuses tel que les dragons.

Quand la traversée fut terminée, Hagrid les guida jusqu'au hall de l'école et les confia à la directrice adjointe. Une femme assez âgée aux cheveux rassemblés en un chignon serré et qui portait des lunettes. Malgré son allure sévère, elle était assez gentille elle aussi.

- Bonjour, je suis le Professeur McGonagall, votre professeur de métamorphose, je dirige la maison Gryffondor et suis la directrice adjointe. Bientôt, vous allez entrer dans la grande salle où vous serez réparti entre les quatre maisons qui portent les noms de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Attendez ici et ne bougez pas.

Elle disparut derrière les lourdes portes en bois et les élèves commencèrent à parler entre eux. La jeune fille que Draco avait aperçu à la gare et regarda les élèves un à un avant de finalement demander.

- Lequel d'entre vous est Harry Potter ?

Les élèves la regardèrent comme si elle était folle et personne ne répondit. De toute façon, Harry n'était pas là, Draco était bien placé pour le savoir. Un garçon vint parler à la fameuse Hermione, il se vantait de connaître Harry Potter. Là aussi, Draco savait très bien que c'était faux. Il connaissait les amis de Harry et ce crétin de Anthony Goldstein n'en faisait pas parti.

La directrice adjointe revint et les invita à entrer dans la grande salle. Elle les fit se placer face à une tabouret.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir sur le tabouret et je placerai le choixpeau sur votre tête, ainsi, vous serez réparti entre les différentes maisons.

Elle commença à appeler les élèves un à un. La fameuse Hermione fut placée à Gryffondor et fut rejointe un peu plus tard par Neville. Draco était un peu déçu d'être séparé de son ami mais il allait devoir s'y faire. Puis, il pourrait se faire des amis dans sa maison. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il fut appelé et prit place sur le tabouret. La femme posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et l'artefact commença à lui parler mentalement. Finalement, le nom de sa maison fusa.

- Serpentard !

Il fit un sourire à Neville et un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, ils se reverraient plus tard. Il prit place auprès de ceux de sa maison, il était à nouveau stressé. Il détestait se sentir isolé comme ça. Son ami était en grande discussion avec les jumeaux et il se dit un moment qu'il aurait adoré être avec eux.

Finalement, il sympathisa aussitôt avec deux garçons de son année, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Il détesta sur le champ Pansy Parkinson qui semblait vouloir se coller à lui et parlait avec une voix très aiguë. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la grande salle.

Il fut distrait par la voix de McGonagall qui énonçait un autre nom, un nom qu'il connaissait bien et il riait intérieurement de la pagaille que ça allait provoquer.

- Harry Potter !

Tous les élèves regardèrent le groupe d'élèves qui restait. Aucun ne fit mine d'approcher. Ils regardaient seulement autour d'eux pour voir lequel se présenterait pour être réparti.

- Harry Potter ? Dit-une nouvelle fois la Directrice Adjointe.

Elle attendit un moment alors que des murmures s'élevaient. Le survivant n'était pas là. La presse avait parlé tout l'été de son entrée à Poudlard et il n'était pas là. Les élèves étaient surpris, stupéfaits.

- Il semblerait que Mr Potter ne soit pas là. Lança la directrice adjointe.

Finalement, le directeur se leva et fit une courte annonce.

- Il a été récemment porté à mon attention que Mr Potter n'avait pas été très bien traité par ses tuteurs. Il a été adopté pendant l'été et fait son entrée dans une autre école. Nous espérons qu'il pourra être avec nous à Poudlard très bientôt.

Tous les élèves commencèrent à parler entre eux. Plus aucun n'écoutait la fin de la répartition. Draco arbora un sourire moqueur et se leva.

- Hey Goldstein !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?

- Je croyais que tu connaissais Harry Potter ? Si tu le connais, comment ça se fait que tu ne sache pas qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'école.

Le Serdaigle eut la décence de rougir et de baisser la tête. Les élèves partirent dans un fou rire alors que Draco se rasseyait, content de lui. Ce crétin payait pour son mensonge. Il était persuadé que cette anecdote ferait beaucoup rire Harry. Il avait hâte de lui raconter tout ça dans la lettre qu'il lui enverrait en fin de semaine.

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur même si les Serpentards semblaient plus coincés que les autres maisons. Ils étaient tous sang pur ou presque et avaient des manières aristocratiques. Draco était dans son élément mais ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Il avait prit l'habitude de discuter, de chahuter pendant les repas avec Harry et c'était très dur de revenir aux repas silencieux durant lesquels tous semblaient avoir un balai dans les fesses.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils furent guidés à leur salle commune et à leur dortoir. Les préfets firent un discours de début d'année. Ils expliquèrent ce qu'était la maison Serpentard et partirent dans un blabla que Draco n'écouta pas. D'après leurs aînés, les Serpentard étaient très mal vu, ils étaient persécutés par les autres élèves et devaient se serrer le coudes.

Le petit blond savait que ça ne lui arriverait pas. Son parrain était le directeur de la maison Serpentard et il avait des amis chez les Gryffondor. Il ne serait donc pas traité en paria et il ferait tout pour se faire accepter des autres maisons, montrer que les Serpentard n'était pas méchants.

Il alla dans son dortoir avec Blaise et Théo et rencontra les deux autres garçons qui partageraient leur chambre pendant les 7 prochaines années. Crabbe et Goyle. L'un des deux était petit et gros et l'autre grand et très costaud. Ils ne semblaient pas être des modèles d'intelligence mais avaient l'air sympa quand même. Il semblait être bien tombé, heureusement.

_**Salem, Dortoir, le lendemain matin.**_

Il était 6 heures du matin quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il prit son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche qui arborait le blason de Salem sur une poche et sa cravate noire sur laquelle était inscrit sa classe en lettre dorée puis s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, il réveilla Dudley, qui se lava et s'habilla avant de réveiller Zack, qui fit de même et enfin, Jordan fut à son tour réveillé. Il était un peu plus de 6h30 quand ils furent prêts tous les quatre.

Ils prirent leurs sacs avec leurs livres de la matinée et se rendirent à la cafétéria pour le petit déjeuner. Comme promis, ils avaient fait visiter l'école à Dudley la veille. Jordan avait aussi profité de la visite puisqu'il n'avait pas pu venir pour la journée de porte ouverte.

Ils se servirent un copieux petit déjeuner et s'installèrent pour manger. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par l'ami qu'ils s'étaient fait la veille. Il leur parla un peu des professeurs. Apparemment, ils étaient tous gentils.

- Par contre, je ne connais pas le professeur de Défense, il n'était pas là l'an dernier.

- Zack et moi on le connait. Répondit Harry. C'est mon parrain, il a été mon professeur particulier toute l'année. Il est très sympa si on écoute bien et qu'on travaille sérieusement.

En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, Severus avait décidé de nommer Nero parrain de Harry au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. Il voulait être sûr que Albus Dumbledore ne pourrait pas retrouver le garçon et le récupérer. Puis, de cette manière, Nero pourrait prendre les décisions nécessaires à la scolarité du plus jeune sans devoir toujours contacter le potionniste pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Ils finirent de manger en discutant puis les plus jeunes se rendirent aux serres. L'endroit était vaste. Il y avait plusieurs serres pour la botanique et un bâtiment plus rigide qui servait pour les cours de potions. Le bâtiment était séparé en trois parties. Il y avait la classe de potion, la réserve et le bureau du professeur.

Ils se mirent devant la porte de la classe et attendirent que la sonnerie de début de cours retentisse.

Dès que la cloche retentit, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur un homme plutôt petit. Il avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux noisettes. Harry se retint de rire quand il vit son allure. L'homme portait une robe noire et avait une mine renfrognée. Une pâle copie de Severus en somme. Le garçon se demanda un instant si c'était un truc de maître des potions cette allure de chauve souris.

Le professeur les invita à entrer et forma des duos. Zack et Dudley se retrouvèrent ensemble et il dut faire équipe avec Jordan, au moins, le quatuor n'était pas séparé. La première heure de cours fut consacrée à la botanique. Ils apprirent les noms des plantes qu'ils étudieraient en première année et qui étaient utiles dans l'élaboration de potion.

En deuxième heure, le professeur leur expliqua les bases des potions et Harry commença à s'ennuyer, de même que Dudley et Zack qui avaient suivit quelques cours avec Severus. Ils savaient déjà brasser des potions complexes de première année et quelques potions simple de seconde année.

Quand le cours prit fin, ils se hâtèrent de noter les devoirs à faire et se dirigèrent vers le cours suivant.

_**Poudlard, première journée de cours.**_

Comme il en avait prit l'habitude au manoir, Draco se réveilla tôt, bien avant ses autres camarades. Il alla tranquillement prendre sa douche et enfiler son uniforme avant de les réveiller afin qu'ils fassent de même.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la grande salle pour leur petit déjeuner. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Severus approcha et leur donna leurs emplois du temps. Draco le remercia chaleureusement et regarda le morceau de parchemin. Il fut ravi de constater qu'ils avaient tous leurs cours en commun avec les Gryffondor. Il pourrait s'installer avec Neville.

Il mangea rapidement et regagna les cachots, il fut suivit de près par son ami rouge et or. Severus les invita à entrer dans la salle en attendant que le cours commence et lui donna une lettre.

_« Salut Dray,_

_On est bien arrivé à Salem, Dudley, Zack et moi on partage la même chambre et notre quatrième compagnon de dortoir est assez cool. On a fait la connaissance d'un gars plus âgé qui est sympa aussi._

_Ici c'est super grand et l'école est vraiment bien, il y a plein de trucs moldus en plus des trucs sorciers et les profs ont l'air plutôt gentil. C'est Nero qui nous surveille le soir et il a dit qu'il nous aiderait aussi pour les devoirs si on comprend pas. J'espère que papa fera pareil pour toi._

_Sinon, on a apprit qu'il y a une fête de plusieurs jours au moment de Halloween et qu'on peut inviter des amis si on veut. Tu pourras venir si tes parents acceptent et si tu as des vacances à ce moment là. Sinon, on se reverra pour les vacances de Noël._

_Dès qu'on a les sorts pour faire marcher les téléphones, on te le dira._

_À bientôt,_

_Bises_

_Harry..._

_PS : Salut, amuse toi bien mec ! Zack_  
><em>PPS : Ouais et assure comme une bête dans les cours, on est sûr que tu seras le meilleur. Prends soin de toi. Dud.. »<em>

Il jeta un œil à Neville qui avait lu la lettre en même temps que lui et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Le Gryffondor ouvrit et referma la bouche, aucun son ne sortait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et put enfin parler.

- Alors tu connais Harry Potter ! Tu es ami avec lui ?

- Ouais, en fait, mon parrain l'a adopté. Il est à l'école à Salem.

- Ton parrain ? Interrogea Neville.

Severus arbora un sourire en coin et approcha silencieusement de ses deux élèves. Il prit place derrière le Gryffondor et prit la parole, le faisant sursauter.

- Moi, je suis le père adoptif de Harry et le parrain de Draco. Vous devez promettre de ne rien dire à vos camarades, sinon, je pourrai tester quelques potions sur vous et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas me servir de cobaye.

- Je...Je dirai rien..mon...monsieur. Bafouilla le garçon faisant rire Draco.

- Parrain ! Arrête d'effrayer Neville, je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance et il est mon ami, alors soit gentil avec lui.

Le potionniste hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la salle en faisant un barouf de tous les diable. Surtout les Gryffondors qui étaient très indisciplinés pour la plupart.

L'homme se leva et claqua la porte avant de traverser la salle d'un pas rapide faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui et lui conférant un air dangereux. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Une fois au tableau, il se lança dans ses explications habituelles. Il vit que Draco et Neville étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et prenaient des notes, comme la majorité des Serpentard.

Il repéra aussitôt une fille de Gryffondor qui le regardait sans bouger et se mit à crier.

- Personne n'est dispensé de prendre des notes !

Les élèves sursautèrent à nouveau et se mirent aussitôt au travail. Après presque une heure d'explications, il donna une potion à brasser dont il nota la recette au tableau. Elle était très simple.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que son filleul aidait son camarade, lui expliquant calmement chaque étapes et comment préparer les ingrédients. Neville faisait se que Draco disait et prenait des notes. À la fin du cours, ils étaient parmi les rares à avoir brassé des potions parfaites.

Le duo se rendit ensuite en cours de sortilèges et comme pour le cours précédent, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le professeur expliqua comment lancer le sortilège de lévitation.

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco remarqua que son camarade peinait énormément, même avec un sortilège aussi simple.

- Tu n'y arrive pas ?

- Non.. je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas assez puissant. Beaucoup me traitent de cracmol.

- C'est ta propre baguette ?

- Non, ma grand mère a refusé de m'en acheter une, elle veut que j'utilise celle de mon père.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'y arrive pas. Je vais demander à Severus s'il peut nous amener sur le chemin de Traverse pendant les deux heures du déjeuner. On te prendra une baguette chez Olivanders et ta grand mère ne saura rien. Au moins, tu arriveras à jeter des sorts correctement.

Neville hocha la tête et eut un large sourire. Son ami ne s'était pas moqué de lui et avait trouvé rapidement la solution à son problème, du moins, l'espérait-il. Il en avait marre qu'on se moque de lui, qu'on dise qu'il était empoté, maladroit.

L'heure passa assez vite et ils se hâtèrent de quitter la salle pour intercepter Severus avant qu'il entre dans la grande salle. Draco expliqua rapidement le soucis à son parrain et l'homme convint qu'il fallait que Neville ait rapidement sa propre baguette.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle et vit que le directeur était absent. Il marcha vers la directrice adjointe et lui demanda l'autorisation d'emmener Neville et Draco sur le chemin de Traverse. Il déclara que c'était parce qu'il avait commandé des ingrédients pour ses potions et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour porter les caisses. La professeur de métamorphose hésita quelques secondes et donna son accord.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient chez Olivanders. Neville essaya une vingtaine de baguette et trouva finalement celle qui lui convenait. 31,2 cm, bois d'ébène et poil de chimère en noyau. Il avait l'impression d'être plus fort, de sentir sa magie. Il était très heureux.

En sortant, ils passèrent tout de même chez l'apothicaire ou Severus récupéra effectivement une commande à laquelle il ajouta plusieurs ingrédients pour que l'aide des garçons soit nécessaire au cas où on les attendrait au retour.

Ils s'arrêtèrent chez Fortarôme et commandèrent des sandwichs qu'ils mangèrent rapidement puis regagnèrent Poudlard une vingtaine de minutes avant les cours. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et le soir, Neville et Draco se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour commencer leurs devoirs avant le dîner et cette fois, le Gryffondor lança le sort de lévitation avec brio.

_**Institut de Salem, premier Weekend. **_

La semaine était vite passée. Ils avaient eu tous les cours, les premiers devoirs qu'ils avaient fait aussitôt pour ne pas être débordé. Zack et Harry s'étaient bien amusé au club de journalisme. L'un prenait les photos et l'autre écrivait les articles. Le premier numéro de « La Torche de Salem » sortirait dans une semaine, ils avaient hâte de voir ce que ça donnerait.

Le premier cours de Technomagie avait été très drôle et ils avaient sympathisé avec leur professeur, Abby. Elle donnait le cours par visio conférence mais malgré cela, c'était un excellent professeur. Elle expliquait les choses clairement, avec des mots qu'ils arrivaient à comprendre, elle était souriante et bourrée d'humour.

Le cours de Néro avait été épuisant mais Zack, Dudley et Harry n'en avait pas fait cas, ils étaient habitués. Leur professeur et ami disait tout le temps qu'il n'y avait pas que le pouvoir et la connaissance des sorts qui était importante lors des duels entre sorciers. Il fallait aussi de la force et de l'endurance.

Il avait fait courir les élèves, leur avait donné un cours de musculation. Ils avaient fait des pompes, des abdominaux. Et ensuite, ils s'étaient entraînés sur le sort du bouclier.

Harry avait reçu une réponse de Draco et il fut ravi d'apprendre que son frère de cœur s'était fait des amis aussi. Il savait que le blond avait été stressé d'aller à Poudlard parce qu'il craignait de ne pas s'intégrer. Il acceptait également l'invitation de Harry pour Halloween et demandait s'il pourrait prendre Neville avec lui.

Le petit brun prit un moment pour réfélchir et quand il sut que Severus était d'accord et que Neville savait déjà que Draco connaissait le « survivant », il accepta sans problème. Il avait hâte d'y être. Il pourrait enfin revoir le blond.

Sinon, ils avaient aussi apprit qu'en plus des examens théoriques, ils avaient des séries d'épreuves à passer pour valider leurs années et passer en classe supérieure. Harry était excité à cette idée, il adorait les défis et il savait que ceux de l'école seraient à la hauteur. Rafael leur avait expliqué les épreuves qu'il avait dû passer en première et seconde année.

_**Manoir Prince...**_

Pétunia rentra de son travail passablement en colère. Elle avait besoin de boire un verre pour se détendre. Elle alla dans le salon où se trouvait Eileen et Bellatrix et demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter un cognac avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

La matriarche haussa un sourcil et l'interrogea.

- Un problème Tunia ?

- Le vieux fou est venu me voir au travail. Non seulement, il a fouillé dans mon esprit et il était avec un homme effrayant ils m'ont donné du « véritasérum », heureusement que Severus a jeté ce fidélitas, je n'ai pas pu parler de Harry. Mais Dumbledore m'a menacé, il m'a dit que j'avais intérêt de trouver où était Harry et lui dire, sinon il indiquerait à Vernon où je suis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risque rien. Dumbledore ne te causera pas d'ennuis, nous y veillerons.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et soupira. Elle but le verre que l'elfe lui avait apporté et se sentit un peu plus détendue. Bellatrix avait prit un parchemin et expliquait ce qui était arrivé à Pétunia avant de l'envoyer à Severus. Il fallait que le potionniste sache. De cette façon, il pourrait interroger le vieux fou et le manoeuvrer tranquillement.

De plus, comme Pétunia, Bellatrix et Eileen avaient vécu avec des maris violents, elles savaient que les paroles de Dumbledore et la menace de dire à Vernon où elle était l'avaient effrayé. Il fallait qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était vraiment protégée et que personne au manoir ne la laisserait tomber.

D'ailleurs Severus et aussi Lucius Malfoy passèrent après le dîner. Les adultes discutèrent de longues heures. Ils trouvèrent un moyen pour que Dumbledore ne puisse pas mettre sa menace à exécution. Dire où se trouvait Pétunia, revenait à révéler l'emplacement d'un lieu sorcier à un moldu et c'était interdit. Donc, le vieil homme ne pourrait rien dire à Vernon.

_**Poudlard, dans la soirée.**_

Après le dîner, les jumeaux et Neville vinrent proposer à Draco de se promener dans le parc avant le couvre feu. Théo et Blaise demandèrent s'ils pouvaient venir et les autres acceptèrent. Ainsi, les trios des deux maisons quittèrent la grande salle et allèrent au bord du lac où ils s'assirent pour discuter.

Les jumeaux demandèrent au blond s'ils pourraient les aider pour certaines blagues quand ils apprirent qu'il était très doué en potions, sortilèges et Arthmancie qu'il avait déjà commencé à apprendre avec Nero durant l'été.

Chacun parla un peu de sa vie et de ses passions. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et Draco se disait qu'il avait trouvé des amis géniaux. Ils furent interrompu quelques instants par Pansy Parkinson qu'ils renvoyèrent rapidement puis, ce fut au tour de Hermione Granger de tenter de s'incruster à leur groupe, elle se fit éjecter à son tour.

Quand l'heure du couvre feu fut proche, ils regagnèrent leurs salles communes pour la nuit.

_**Institut Magique de Salem**_

Harry et ses amis se trouvaient au foyer. Ils étaient en train de faire une partie de Babyfoot et riaient comme des fous. Plus tôt, ils avaient joué au ping pong et le petit brun avait adoré. Ils promirent de faire un peu de Tennis dans les semaines à venir.

Le weekend suivant, ils avaient une sortie prévu dans le village voisin et faisaient des plans sur les boutiques dans lesquelles ils iraient et ce qu'ils y achèteraient. Ils avaient vraiment hâte d'y être.

Zack, Dudley et Harry avaient reçu un colis de friandises, gâteaux et boissons qu'ils partagèrent avec leurs amis. Un mélange de friandises sorcières et moldues. Ils s'entendaient très bien et plus ils apprenaient à se connaître, plus ils s'appréciaient.

L'année scolaire démarrait très fort. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose. Halloween. Ils allaient revoir Draco et rencontrer Neville qui avait l'air d'être un gars génial.

_(1) dans cette fic, Neville n'aura pas un crapaud mais un hibou. On a envie de faire un Neville moins empoté que dans les livres, ça commence pas lui donner un familier digne de ce nom et sa propre baguette._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà la fin du chapitre, dans le prochain, la sortie au village proche de Salem, Halloween et les vacances de Noël et nouvelle année. Nous espérons que ça vous plait toujours. On va tenter de faire au mieux pour que les personnages se rencontrent rapidement et que l'action soit vite mise en place mais il y a certains passages obligatoires. À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note d'auteur : _**_ Oui, dans ce chapitre, Harry aura un petit ami mais, cette relation restera très chaste, il n'a que 11 ans tout de même. Cette relation sera du niveau premières amourettes avec quelques baisers et câlins mais rien de plus._

_Nous avons pensé, qu'avant qu'il soit en couple avec Cédric, quand il sera plus vieux. Il faut qu'il vive ses propres expériences. Le cliché du Harry innocent qui a subitement un petit ami à 16 ou 17 ans et vit son premier baiser pour se faire dépuceler dans la foulée va en prendre un coup._

_Donc, vous êtes prévenus, avant d'être réellement en couple avec Cédric, Harry aura quelques amourettes et expérimentera des choses à mesure qu'il va grandir. Il va rencontrer Cédric avant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ce sera de courtes rencontres, sur le Chemin de Traverse et éventuellement à King's Cross._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : Halloween et Fêtes de fin d'années.<strong>_

_**Manoir Malfoy**_

Les premiers mois de cours avaient filé à une vitesse folle. Les premières vacances scolaires avaient débuté deux jours plus tôt et les élèves avaient pu rentrer chez eux. Neville était heureux, il avait été invité par Draco pour les vacances. Si le blond ne l'avait pas invité, il aurait dû rester au château puisque sa grand mère n'avait pas prévu son retour avant Noël. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il ne s'entendait pas bien avec elle, elle passait son temps à le rabaisser et le comparer à son père.

Ce matin là, ils c'étaient tous les deux levés tôt. Ils étaient pressés. Ils allaient prendre un portoloin international pour se rendre à l'institut magique de Salem où Harry les avait invité pour la fête de Halloween. Le survivant avait été ravi que Draco vienne accompagné et se soit trouvé un ami.

Ils avaient hâte d'y être. Surtout Neville qui n'avait que peu d'amis en dehors de ceux qu'il c'était fait à Poudlard. Sa grand mère l'avait toujours bridé et empêché d'avoir confiance en lui. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il reste replié sur lui même et ne s'ouvre pas aux autres. Du coup, il était plutôt timide et se liait difficilement aux jeunes de son âge.

Depuis qu'il avait sa propre baguette, il réussissait mieux en cours et se sentait mieux. Les autres élèves arrêtaient de le traiter de Cracmol et ça lui faisait du bien. Il était parmi les meilleurs élèves de première année avec Draco et Hermione. Ils passaient de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque ou dans la grande salle à travailler les cours.

Il avait réussi à se rapprocher de quelques élèves de Gryffondor aussi. Il y avait les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan et Parvatti Pattil pour les filles. Avec les autres, il entretenait des rapports cordiaux. Il avait tendance à mieux s'entendre avec les élèves plus âgés. Il n'était pas très ami avec ceux de son dortoir. Ils étaient trop immatures, trop fous et préféraient s'amuser que travailler leurs cours.

Malgré sa peur, il avait passé du temps avec le professeur de Potion, Severus Snape et ce dernier l'avait bien aidé. Il lui avait expliqué les potions en lui montrant chaque étape, chaque objet et comment les utiliser. Il n'était pas encore un génie des potions mais il réussissait presque toutes ses potions et ne faisait plus exploser ses chaudrons comme les premiers jours.

Ronald Weasley avait tenté de l'intimider plusieurs fois, il l'avait traité de traître parce qu'il était ami avec des Serpentard et suivait des cours particulier de Potions. Le jeune garçon n'en avait que faire. Il trouvait que le roux était un crétin comme les autres garçons de son dortoir qui le suivaient aveuglément. Lui, il aimait se lier avec des personnes de différentes maisons et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Que ça plaise ou non à ses camarades, il s'en fichait.

Draco de son côté c'était plutôt bien intégré à Serpentard. Surtout après son coup d'éclat en début d'année avec Goldstein. Même le redoublant chronique Marcus Flint le laissait tranquille. Il était ami avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott et ignorait plus ou moins Crabbe et Goyle qu'il trouvait totalement débile.

Certains, comme Pansy Parkinson, avaient bien tenté de le discréditer en mettant en avant son amitié avec des Gryffondor mais les autres Serpentard s'en moquaient totalement. Il était heureux quand les vacances étaient arrivées. Harry lui manquait et il avait vraiment hâte de le voir, tout comme Dudley même s'il connaissait moins bien le second.

Pour l'heure, il était dans la salle à manger du manoir, avec Neville et ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ils avaient bouclé leurs valises la veille. Ils iraient 4 jours à Salem pour la fête d'Halloween. Leur Portoloin partait en début d'après midi.

_**Institut Magique de Salem**_

Harry était totalement survolté. Dès que son réveil avait sonné, il avait glissé hors de son lit et c'était précipité dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. C'était le grand jour. Draco et Neville allaient arriver dans environ trois heures.

Il s'était arrangé pour boucler ses devoirs à l'avance et pouvoir passer un maximum de temps avec eux. Il avait prévu de les emmener au village sorcier tout proche pour qu'ils y fassent quelques achats. Il allait aussi les présenter à Jordan et Rafael.

Il se rendit à la cafétéria pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses camarades de chambrées dormaient encore mais l'argentin était déjà levé et l'invita à sa table. Il accepta avec joie. Il appréciait énormément son aîné et la réciproque avait l'air vraie.

Au début, il avait très étonné que l'aîné préfère rester avec lui plutôt qu'avec ceux de son année mais il s'y était fait. D'après le troisième année, Harry était très mâture pour son âge et Rafael adorait discuter avec lui. Le petit brun devait avouer que les débats qu'il avait avec l'argentin l'amusaient. Ils discutaient de nombreux sujets et se faisaient parfois une guerre féroce quand ils étaient en désaccord.

- Salut Harry. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Lut Raf, oui j'ai bien dormi même si j'ai hâte que Draco arrive et toi ?

- J'ai bien dormi, merci. Rétorqua le plus vieux en déposant un baiser sur la joue du petit brun le faisant rougir.

Néro n'avait rien manqué de la scène et fronçait les sourcils. Il était évident que Rafael attendait bien plus qu'une simple amitié de la part de Harry et le garçon ne devait pas le comprendre, il était encore trop enfantin pour ça. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec son protéger et qu'il le mette en garde. Bien que le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air tellement contre.

Les deux élèves finirent leur repas et se levèrent pour aller faire un tour dans le parc. Le parrain du brun les regarda s'éloigner et se retint de les suivre. Il ne devait pas se montrer trop protecteur sinon Harry lui en voudrait et il n'aurait pas tord.

Harry et Rafael croisèrent Dudley, Jordan et Zack qui allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le trio promis de les rejoindre dès qu'ils auraient terminés.

Le duo alla près de l'étang dans le parc et s'assit près du bord. Harry jetait distraitement des pierres dans l'eau et regardait l'autre rive. Il était rare que Rafael et lui soient seuls et il avait remarqué que le plus vieux se faisait charmeur avec lui et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il était certain qu'il trouvait l'argentin très beau mais il se trouvait encore un peu jeune pour les relations amoureuses. Enfin, il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'imaginait pas faire à son âge.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son aîné, elle était grave et chaleureuse.

- Ry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Euh non...pourquoi tu demande ça... répliqua Harry en virant rouge brique.

Le plus jeune détourna le regard. Il était très gêné et ne savait plus où se mettre. Rafael se mit à rire et l'attira dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était trop mignon quand il rougissait mais ne tenta rien de plus au grand soulagement de Harry.

Ils venaient de se séparer quand les autres arrivèrent et prirent place avec eux. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et commencèrent à lire et discuter en riant. Harry oublia rapidement la question que l'aîné lui avait posé et qu'il l'avait mis tellement mal à l'aise. Il faudrait qu'il parle avec Draco, qu'il demande à son ami ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Le blond saurait le rassurer et le conseiller au mieux.

Très vite, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et ils furent conviés à accueillir leurs invités dans le hall de l'école. Harry et ses amis s'y rendirent et attendirent tranquillement. Néro les avait rejoint et serrait son filleul contre lui.

_**Manoir Malfoy, le départ.**_

Draco et Neville étaient de plus en plus impatients et étaient sur le point de hurler de désespoir quand Lucius vint leur dire qu'il était tant qu'ils prennent leur portoloin international pour rejoindre l'institut magique de Salem.

Ils coururent jusqu'au hall du manoir, prirent leurs malles réduites dans leurs poches et saisirent rapidement le ballon qui les mènerait à destination. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se sentirent aspirés et tout tourna autour d'eux. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour éviter de vomir. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce moyen de transport et ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment.

Après des secondes qui leur semblèrent durer des heures, ils entrèrent en contact avec le sol et parvinrent miraculeusement à rester sur leurs pieds. Néro était là et les attendait en souriant. Le blond se redressa vivement et se jeta dans les bras de celui qui avait été son professeur particulier tout l'été, heureux de le retrouver.

_**Institut magique de Salem, arrivée de Neville et Draco.**_

- Néro, je suis trop content de te voir !

- Bonjour Draco, ravi de voir que vous avez fait bon voyage.

- Merci. Je te présente mon ami Neville. Il est à Poudlard avec moi mais on est pas dans la même maison, il est à Gryffondor et moi chez Serpentard.

- Salut Neville, je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

- Enchanté Monsieur.

- Non, appelle moi Néro et tutoie moi. Je suis trop jeune pour les Monsieur et les vous.

Neville se mit à rougir et hocha la tête. Néro guida les deux plus jeunes vers le hall. Il savait que Harry devait les attendre de pieds ferme. Il était totalement surexcité depuis deux jours. Les autres avaient du mal à le suivre. Ils commençaient à en avoir marre.

Effectivement, à peine arrivèrent-ils dans le hall, que le petit brun arriva en criant comme un fou et se jeta dans les bras de Draco, ravi de revoir son premier ami.

- Dray ! J'suis trop content que tu sois là, tu m'as trop manqué !

- Oui, je suis content aussi Ry mais laisse moi respirer et te présenter Neville.

Le petit brun eut le bon goût de rougir et relâcha le blond. Aussitôt, l'héritier Malfoy présenta Neville à Harry. Ensuite, ils se rendirent à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. Après le repas, ils iraient visiter l'école.

La cafétéria était encore relativement déserte. La plupart des élèves étaient encore occupés à accueillir leurs invités. Harry guida les deux autres vers leur table habituel. Il présenta Rafael, Zack, Jordan et Dudley à Neville. Pour Draco, il ne présenta que Jordan et Rafael, le blond connaissait déjà les deux autres.

Une fois les présentations d'usage faites, il s'assirent et entreprirent de déjeuner tranquillement. Harry, qui était assez naturel et plutôt sociable, entama la conversation.

- Alors Draco, ça se passe bien à Poudlard ?

- Oui. Ceux de ma maison m'apprécient et puis, le reste du temps, je suis avec Neville, les jumeaux aussi. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais super bien avec les jumeaux. Ils sont super drôles et adorent faire des blagues.

- Oh, c'est génial. Papa m'a envoyé une longue lettre, il m'a dit qu'il vous avez emmené sur le chemin de traverse Neville et toi. Pour que Neville s'achète une baguette. Il a dit aussi qu'il lui donnait des cours de potions particulier et qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

À la fin de sa phrase, il se tourna vers Neville en espérant que le garçon allait répondre. Le Gryffondor se mit à rougir légèrement mais prit la parole malgré sa gêne et sa timidité.

- Oui, ma grand mère m'avait donné la baguette de mon père, j'arrivai pas à l'utiliser et elle voulait pas que j'ai ma propre baguette. À cause de ça, les autres élèves me traitaient de cracmol. Mais maintenant que j'ai ma baguette, ça se passe mieux en cours. Pour les potions, ton père m'a bien aidé, j'arrivai pas à comprendre les bases et je faisais exploser tous mes chaudrons, maintenant, j'arrive à faire des potions correctes sans provoquer de catastrophe.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama Harry. Je pourrai vous montrer des sorts sympa qu'on a apprit et qui ne sont pas au programme à Poudlard. Vous êtes dans une école, vous avez le droit d'utiliser la magie.

- Ce serait cool parce que personnellement, y a des sorts qu'on apprend à Poudlard que je trouve inutile. Genre, à quoi ça va nous servir de savoir transformer un rat en verre à pied ! Cria Draco en arborant une mine outrée qui fit rire Harry et les autres.

Ils finirent tranquillement leur déjeuner et une fois fini, Harry mena les deux invités jusqu'au dortoir qu'il partageait avec Jordan, Dudley et Zack. Deux lits avaient été ajoutés pour les quatre jours. Les deux garçons rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et ensuite, le groupe décida de faire le tour de l'école et du parc avant de se rendre au village sorcier tout proche.

Le village était bien plus grand que Pré Au Lard. Il était composé d'une partie qui n'était visible que des sorciers avec des boutiques de baguettes, de vêtements, des animaleries magiques, des apothicaires, un comptoir de la banque Gringotts, la poste sorcière et d'autres choses encore. Il y avait également une partie totalement moldue mettant en scène le mythe des sorcières de Salem avec des ruines à visiter et des livres sur le sujet.

Draco et Neville regardaient partout autour d'eux et ne savaient pas trop où donner de la tête. Harry les mena d'abord vers une boutique qui vendait des jouets sorciers et moldus. Ils s'offrirent quelques jeux de société. Puis, ce fut au tour de la confiserie qu'ils dévalisèrent allègrement faisant un stock de friandise provenant des deux mondes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un snack moldu pour manger un hamburger, des frites et une glace accompagné d'un soda. Encore une découverte pour Neville qui était ravi de goûter à des choses nouvelles. Harry dû se lever pour aller aux toilettes et Draco l'accompagna. C'était une aubaine, le petit brun avait envie de se confier à son ami.

- Dray ?

- Hum ?

- J'aime bien Rafael mais je crois qu'il veut qu'on soit plus que des amis ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un. Il me dit souvent que je suis mignon, il dit qu'il adore me faire rougir, il me fait des câlins.

- Je vois.. Et toi ? Tu en pense quoi ?

- Bah je l'aime bien mais, il y a des choses que je ne vois pas faire avec lui.

- Des choses qui iraient plus loin que des simples baisers ?

- Oui.

- C'est Normal Harry, tu as à peine 11 ans. Malgré ta maturité, je comprend que tu ne veuille pas plus que de simples baisers. Tu devrais lui dire, je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait, après tout, il a quoi 14 ans ? Il est jeune lui aussi.

- Merci Dray ! S'exclama Harry en se jetant dans les bras du blond et en lui faisant un câlin.

Draco avait raison. S'il se contentait de baisers, ça ne dérangeait pas Harry de sortir avec Rafael, après tout, les amourettes platoniques étaient de leur âge. L'aîné n'était pas très vieux non plus. Puis, en cas de problème, Nero serait toujours là pour le protéger. Oui, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Tout allait bien se passer. Curieusement, le fait que Raf soit un garçon ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Pour Harry, l'amour n'avait pas de sexe. Le principal, c'était le bonheur. De plus, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles même tout petit.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et décidèrent de visiter la partie moldue de Salem. Harry sortit son argent moldu et paya la visite guidée pour tout le groupe. Alors que la guide expliquait certains événements, ils avaient envie de rire. Heureusement, la jeune femme ne le vit pas. La visite se termina par le bûcher où certaines des sorcières avaient fini. Ils passèrent par la boutique de souvenirs, achetèrent quelques livres et regagnèrent la partie sorcière du village.

Ils se rendirent à la librairie et se firent un stock de livres en tout genre. Harry en acheta un sur les bases de la médicomagie. Neville et Draco achetèrent les livres en rapport avec les matières qu'ils n'avaient pas à Poudlard, comme ça, ils pourraient apprendre certains sorts. Surtout les sorts de Technomagie qui permettaient de faire fonctionner des appareils moldus dans le monde sorcier.

Quand ils furent assurés d'avoir acheté tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils regagnèrent l'école. L'heure du dîner approchait. Le bal n'aurait lieu que le lendemain soir. Ils déposèrent leurs achats dans leur chambre et regagnèrent la cafétéria pour manger. Dès qu'il arriva, Rafael prit place à côté de Harry et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le petit brun se mit encore à rougir faisait rire son aîné.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon Harry ! Dis moi, tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi demain soir ?

- Euh... Tu veux dire, comme un...couple ?

Raf ne répondit pas de vive voix et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il savait qu'il était gay depuis toujours et il n'allait pas commencer à mentir en disant à Harry qu'il souhaitait l'inviter pour se rendre au bal comme de simples amis. À la table, tout le monde était silencieux. Ils attendaient la réponse de Harry. Gêné, ce dernier se mit à rougir d'avantage et faillit presque s'enfuir mais il sentit la main de Draco sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de répondre.

- D'accord.

Rafael arbora un large sourire. Nero n'avait pas manqué la scène et cette fois ci, c'était sûr, il aurait à parler avec l'argentin. Il devait lui faire comprendre que Harry n'était pas assez mâture pour aller plus loin que quelques baisers même s'il avait tendance à s'exprimer comme un adolescent de 16 ou 17 ans. Le petit brun n'avait que 11 ans, il avait le temps avant d'explorer sa sexualité.

Il regarda le groupe qui dînait en discutant et en riant. Quand ils se levèrent à la fin du repas, il intercepta l'argentin alors que tous se rendaient au foyer pour jouer à des jeux de société ou se faire un ping pong. Harry voulait montrer à Draco et Neville comment y jouer, ils ne connaissaient rien aux jeux moldus.

- Rafael, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr professeur.

Nero mena le jeune homme jusqu'à ses appartements, ils s'installèrent au salon et il servit un thé bien chaud et des biscuits. Rafael était très nerveux mais il ne reculait pas pour autant. Il se doutait que le professeur voulait lui parler de sa relation naissante avec Harry.

- Bon, je ne te parle pas en tant que professeur là, donc tu peux m'appeler Nero. Je te parle en tant que parrain de Harry.

- Oh...

- Je sais que tu es intéressé par Harry. Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous ayez une relation si ça ne se limite qu'à des baisers.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Harry, ni de le forcer à quoi que ce soit.

- Je me doute, mais tu dois te rendre compte que même s'il est mature pour son âge, Harry n'a que 11 ans. À ton âge, tu seras peut être tenter d'expérimenter quelques caresses, des choses plus poussées que certains baisers. Harry est encore trop jeune pour ça. Maintenant, si votre relation dure et que d'ici un an ou deux vous êtes encore ensemble pourquoi pas.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir l'embrasser, lui faire des câlins, lui tenir la main. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour le moment. Je sais qu'il est encore jeune et qu'il a une vision encore enfantine de l'amour.

- Bon... Très bien, je te fais confiance. Et, en cas de problème, tu peux venir me voir.

- Merci, bonne soirée Nero.

- À toi aussi Rafael !

L'argentin quitta les appartements de son professeur en souriant. Finalement, ce dernier n'était pas aussi dur que ce que les autres élèves disaient. Il était vraiment sympa et très protecteur vis à vis de Harry mais c'était normal, il était le parrain du petit brun et le seul à pouvoir veiller sur lui à Salem. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et se rendit tranquillement au foyer. Quand il y entra, Harry était en pleine partie de ping pong contre Dudley et il dominait largement le jeu.

Il rejoignit le reste du groupe et s'assit près d'eux. La soirée se termina entre jeux et rires. Rafael perdit trois parties face à Harry. Le plus jeune était vraiment doué au ping pong, autant qu'au Quidditch du peu qu'il en avait vu quand il l'avait surpris à voler dans le parc avec Nero et Dudley.

_**Institut magique de Salem, Bal de Halloween !**_

Le jour du bal était enfin arrivé. Harry avait opté pour une tenue simple. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il avait réussi à dompter un peu sa crinière grâce à du gel et c'était légèrement parfumé. Il était un peu stressé mais Draco avait trouvé les mots justes et suivant les conseils du blond, il comptait bien profiter de sa soirée.

Escorté par ses amis, il se rendit jusqu'au hall de l'école. Rafael lui avait donné rendez vous là bas. L'argentin portait un jean blanc et une chemise noire. Il était très beau. Dès qu'il les vit arriver, il approcha, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry, lui offrit son bras et l'escorta jusqu'à la cafétéria où la fête avait lieu.

Draco allait au bal avec Zack, Dudley avait invité une fille de son année nommée Léandrah, Jordan avait trouvé une cavalière du nom de Mary. Même Neville avait été invité par une fille qui se nommait Anna. Le sorcier timide était heureux. À Salem, il n'était pas vu comme un minable ou un presque cracmol. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait sa propre baguette, ça réputation s'était amélioré à Poudlard mais il vivait encore quelques moments difficiles avec certains élèves.

Dans la salle, Harry chercha Nero du regard. Son parrain lui avait dit qu'il venait accompagné et qu'ils se retrouveraient sur place. Après quelques secondes, il le trouva près de la table réservé aux professeurs. À son bras, il y avait la directrice. Le garçon arbora un grand sourire et approcha du couple.

- Salut Nero !

- Hey Harry ! Viens que je te présente.

Le jeune homme approcha et Nero l'enlaça avec tendresse puis, il le relâcha et reprit la parole.

- Abby, je te présente Harry, mon filleul et Rafael, son cavalier pour la soirée. Il y a également Draco, Zack, Dudley, Neville, Jordan, Léandrah, Mary et Anna. Draco et Neville viennent de Poudlard.

- Enchanté. Je suis Abby Sciuto, la directrice de l'école et aussi professeur de Technomagie. Je travail également comme analyste scientifique dans le monde moldu. À Washington, au NCIS, pour être exact. C'est le service d'enquêtes criminelles de la marine.

- Waow ! Ça doit être génial. Un jour, vous pourrez m'emmener à Washington et me montrer votre travail ? Interrogea Harry avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Abby se mit à rire, elle trouvait le garçon vraiment mignon et attachant. Elle comprenait pourquoi Nero l'aimait tant. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry, laissant une marque de rouge à lèvre noir et répondit à la question.

- Peut être que tu pourrais venir à Washington l'été prochain. Nero et toi pourriez passer une semaine ou deux chez moi.

- Ce serait trop cool ! Merci !

Sur ces paroles, le groupe d'adolescents s'éloigna et laissa les adultes entre eux. Ils prirent place à une grande table de dix et tour à tour, allèrent chercher à manger au buffet. La salle était décorée de manière traditionnelle : Citrouilles découpées partout, toiles d'araignées, squelettes, bocaux de friandises, bougies.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Les trois filles qui s'étaient jointes au groupe étaient plutôt sympa et l'ambiance était légère. Harry parla des cours avec Draco et de tout ce qu'il avait découvert depuis la rentrée. Surtout dans les matières qui n'existaient pas à Poudlard. Le blond et Neville regrettaient de ne pas être à Salem. Les programmes de l'école de sorcellerie anglaises étaient vieillots. Il n'y avait même pas l'électricité à Poudlard.

Seulement, Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore se doute qu'il connaissait le « survivant ». Neville prit la parole et ce qu'il expliqua surpris Harry et aussi Draco.

- La nuit où tes parents sont morts, mes parents ont été attaqués. Le ministère a dit que c'était Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari qui avaient attaqué mes parents. Ils sont à Sainte Mangouste. Ils ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie. Dumbledore est venu voir ma grand mère. Il a dit qu'il s'était peut être trompé quand il a entendu la prophétie et qu'il était possible que je sois le survivant. Il veut en parler à la presse et au ministère mais je ne veux pas.

- Bellatrix n'a pas pu torturer tes parents, elle a été séquestrée pendant des années. Depuis qu'elle était mariée à Rodolphus, elle avait pas le droit de sortir du manoir Lestrange. Puis, ces histoires de prophétie, j'y crois pas. Une prophétie peut avoir une dizaine de sens possible. On ne sait même pas si cette prophétie existe vraiment. Personne ne l'a jamais entendu hormis Dumbledore. Répliqua Harry en grognant, un peu en colère.

- Tu as raison. Ma grand mère a interdit au vieux fou d'annoncer que j'étais peut être le survivant mais je ne pense pas qu'il écoutera.

- Je vais envoyer une lettre à papa pour avoir ce qu'il en pense. Si jamais Dumbledore en parle à la presse, on t'aidera. On ne te laissera pas gérer tout ça tout seul.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Il y avait trop de monde autour. Ceux qui étaient à leur table venaient déjà de comprendre que Harry Prince était Harry Potter. Il était tant de changer de sujet, sa couverture risquait de sauter et Dumbledore ne devait pas savoir où il était. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Ils terminèrent leur repas et la directrice fit face à l'assemblée. Harry la trouvait très belle dans sa robe noire fluide. Son look gothique lui allait parfaitement. Nero la dévorait littéralement du regard, il était subjugué. Elle se tenait debout sur un genre d'estrade.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Maintenant que vous avez tous bien mangé ! Place à la musique et la danse, je déclare le 200ème bal de Halloween de l'institut magique de Salem, ouvert !

Il y eut des exclamations de joies, la musique démarra, les élèves se levèrent et se jetèrent sur la piste de danse. Rafael prit Harry par la main et le mena vers la piste. Ils commencèrent à se dandiner au son de la musique rythmée que crachait les haut parleurs. Le petit brun n'avait jamais vraiment dansé mais il était assez doué, il suivait bien le rythme et ne faisait rien de ridicule comparé à certains. C'était de la musique moldue qui était diffusée, au plus grand bonheur du groupe qui la trouvait bien meilleure et plus diversifiée que la musique sorcière. Ils se tortillaient au son de « Sexy Back » de Justin Timberlake et riaient comme des fous.

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent, dans différents styles et après plus d'une heure, il y eut une série de Slow. « Send me An Angel » de Scorpions résonna et Rafael enlaça doucement Harry, le guidant avec tendresse. Le petit brun avait les joues rougies par le plaisir mais aussi par la timidité. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Autour, de nombreuses personnes les observaient et ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Quand la musique prit fin, Rafael déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna aussitôt, ne cherchant pas à l'approfondir. Il lui prit la main de Harry et le guida vers leur table pour qu'ils puissent se reposer et boire quelque chose. Les élèves les observèrent encore quelques secondes, puis, recommencèrent à danser comme si de rien était.

La fin de la soirée et les deux jours qui suivirent furent un peu flou pour Harry. Il avait passé du bon temps avec ses amis et c'était mis en couple avec Rafael. Leur relation restait chaste. Il avait expliqué au plus âgé qu'il n'était pas contre les baisers et les câlins mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à plus, il était encore trop jeune et il voulait prendre son temps. Son petit ami avait compris et ne cherchait pas à le brusquer.

Quand Neville et Draco durent partir, il se sentit triste et se mit à pleurer mais la promesse de les revoir aux fêtes de fin d'années lui redonna le sourire. Le Gryffondor maladroit était devenu un véritable ami, presque un frère, au même titre que Draco, Dudley, Zack et les autres. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall de l'école après de longues accolades amicales et la promesse de s'écrire souvent.

Harry avait promis de leurs expédier des copies des cours qui n'existaient pas à Poudlard et Abby, la directrice de Salem, avait accepté qu'ils passent les examens de ces matières à chaque fin d'année, juste au début de l'été. Ainsi, ils accumuleraient des connaissances importantes pour leurs avenirs ainsi que la double nationalité. Leurs familles aussi auraient la double nationalité, la gothique leur avait promis.

_**Vacances d'hiver, Manoir Prince.**_

Quand Harry, Dudley et Zack pénétrèrent dans le parc du Manoir escorté par Nero. Miranda, Bellatrix, Eileen et Pétunia se jetèrent sur eux et les enlacèrent tendrement. L'absence des trois garçons avait été dure malgré les nombreuses lettres qu'ils avaient envoyé. Elles étaient heureuses de les retrouver pour quelques jours. Elles n'avaient même pas remarqué Rafael, le petit ami de Harry, qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart et était très impressionné par le manoir.

Après de longues minutes, elles relâchèrent les garçons et les présentations furent faites. Eileen fusilla un moment Rafael du regard. Le garçon, mal à l'aise, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et baissa très vite le regard. Il se demandait se que Harry ferait si sa famille n'acceptait pas leur relation. Finalement, la femme se mit à sourire et l'entraîna vers le manoir. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Les garçons gagnèrent leurs chambres pour ranger leurs affaires. Durant ces derniers mois, Harry avait découvert la musique rock et s'était trouvé une passion pour des groupes tels que Coldplay, Muse, Smashing Pumpkins ou encore Pearl Jam. Il écoutait un peu tous les styles musicaux mais c'était le rock qu'il aimait le plus. Abby lui avait même expédié des CD des groupes qu'elle écoutait.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, il regagna le salon, accompagné des autres et en buvant tranquillement le thé, il raconta comment c'était déroulé les premiers mois d'école. Deux semaines plus tôt, ils avaient passé les examens de fin de premier trimestre et Harry, Zack, Jordan et Dudley étaient les quatre premiers de leur année. Le petit brun se hissant à la première place du classement.

Eileen était ravie et les félicita chaudement pour leurs aptitudes. Elle se rappela un moment de l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait quand il avait été sauvé par Severus. Il avait vraiment évolué depuis. Il était devenu un garçon heureux, mature et plein de vie. Il ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit comme s'était le cas au début. Il était vraiment épanoui, c'était évident. Elle était heureuse que son fils ait surpris l'appelle de Cheminette de la vieille Figgs ce jour là. D'ailleurs, elle avait contacté Arabella et la vieille Cracmolle serait présente au jour l'an.

Quand Nero lui avait écrit pour lui expliquer que Harry avait un petit ami. Elle s'était un peu inquiété, d'autant que le garçon était trois ans plus vieux. Elle n'avait pas été surprise que ce soit un garçon en revanche. Elle avait pu voir Harry agir avec des filles et s'il s'entendait très bien avec la gente féminine, il était évident que physiquement, elles ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça.

Les premiers jours se déroulèrent entre jeux, discussions et aussi devoirs de vacances. Tous s'étaient mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il était bien mieux de faire leurs devoirs au début des vacances, de cette manière, ils pourraient s'amuser le reste du temps.

_**Réveillon de Noël, Manoir Prince**_

Le jour du réveillon de Noël était enfin arrivée. Neville était invité, sa grand mère avait été ravie de le laisser partir, elle allait passer Noël au chevet des parents du garçon. D'habitude, elle l'emmenait avec elle mais elle avait réalisé qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir Alice et Franck dans cet état. Elle pouvait le comprendre, c'était très dur pour elle aussi et elle voulait que son petit fils soit heureux. Passer le reste de ses vacances et les fêtes avec ses amis serait bien plus agréable pour lui.

Les parents de Rafael seraient également de la partie, tout comme Jordan et son père. La mère du garçon était partie depuis des années, quand elle avait apprit que son mari et son fils étaient des sorciers. Elle n'avait pas supporté d'apprendre la vérité. Elle s'était remariée avec un moldu et les avait totalement éjecté de sa vie. Ils n'avaient aucune famille et avaient l'habitude de passer les fêtes seulement tous les deux. L'invitation de la famille Prince était donc une aubaine pour eux et l'occasion de faire la fête pour une fois.

Les invités arrivèrent vers dix neuf heures, au moment de l'apéritif et furent menés dans la salle de réception du manoir. Comme l'année précédente, celle ci avait été parée d'un énorme sapin, il y avait des guirlandes et autres décorations un peu partout. De nombreux paquets avaient été déposés sous l'arbre de Noël auxquels vinrent s'ajouter ceux amenés par les invités.

Les adolescents avaient une table pour eux tout seul alors que les adultes étaient installés à la table principale. Les elfes apportèrent les apéritifs et quelques en cas, les plus jeunes avaient droit à des cocktails de fruits, du soda, des chips et des toasts alors que les adultes dégustaient un cocktail sorcier alcoolisé.

Bien que Harry soit déjà au courant, Neville avait apporté une copie du Daily Prophet. Dumbledore était allé contre la demande de la grand mère du jeune homme et avait annoncé que la prophétie pouvait aussi désigner le jeune Londubat. L'adolescent avait vécu quelques moments difficile à l'école après ça. De nombreux élèves avaient cherché à se rapprocher de lui pour tenter de bénéficier de sa récente notoriété. Draco et les jumeaux l'avaient protégé autant que possible.

Pour le moment, la folie était un peu redescendu mais une jeune fille continuait à s'accrocher. Elle était a Gryffondor. Elle voulait à tout prix devenir son ami. Elle se nommait Hermione Granger.

- Cette fille est vraiment chiante. Elle n'a aucun ami parce qu'elle joue tout le temps les miss je sais tout. Depuis que l'article est paru, elle me suit partout comme une ombre. Je sais pas si je vais supporté ça longtemps.

- Granger ? C'est pas celle qui a demandé qui était Harry Potter à la rentrée et qui a tenté de s'incruster à notre groupe quelques fois ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Donnez lui un os à ronger. Lança Rafael, le plus âgé de la bande.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vous lui montrez une photo de vous avec Harry et lui remettez une lettre de la part du survivant. Harry ajoute un lot de friandises. Et vous lui faites jurer de garder le silence. Inventez un mensonge du style, Ry doit rester cacher parce que sa vie est en danger. S'il n'est pas allé à Poudlard, ce n'est pas seulement parce que sa famille le maltraitait mais surtout parce qu'il a échappé à une tentative de meurtre ou d'enlèvement ou un truc bien dramatique. Elle sera tellement obnubilé par le fait qu'elle a votre confiance et qu'elle sait des choses que tout le monde ignore, que non seulement elle tiendra sa langue mais qu'en plus, elle va se lancer dans des tonnes de recherches et arrêter de vous coller. Puis, qui sait, grâce à elle, vous découvrirez peut être quelques trucs sur la guerre.

- C'est pas con ça ! S'exclama Draco.

- Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé mais j'avoue que cette idée est géniale. Enchérit Neville en souriant.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en guise d'accord. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et fit venir un parchemin à lui. Il rédigea une courte missive à l'attention de la jeune fille, ajouta un lot de friandises sorcières et moldues et scella le tout. Neville n'aurait plus qu'à la prendre à part à la rentrée et lui donner le tout.

Après ça, ils reprirent la conversation sur des sujets plus légers. Ils parlaient des cours, de certaines idées de sorts ou de potions. Ils avaient l'intention d'inventer quelques trucs et de faire des recherches pendant les vacances. En plus, les jumeaux Weasley étaient invités pour le nouvel an. Ils allaient pouvoir travailler à la création de diverses blagues avec eux. Harry voulait les aider à perfectionner leurs créations. Savoir que les deux rouquins mettaient Poudlard sans dessus dessous le faisait rire.

Le repas s'étira tranquillement et quand minuit arriva, les plus jeunes purent ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ils avaient tous été gâtés mais Harry fut totalement extatique en découvrant une épée forgée par les Gobelins avec son nom gravé dessus. C'était Gripsec qui la lui avait expédié. Nero lui avait offert un disque de combat en platine gravé de Runes. Il reçu des tonnes de livres. Il se passionnait pour tous les sujets et aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses. Même Abby lui avait envoyé des livres sur l'analyse scientifique et la médecine légale ainsi qu'un lot de friandises.

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, les plus jeunes se rendirent dans le salon de détente. Une pièce que Harry avait aménagé lui même avec l'aide de Draco, Eileen, Bellatrix et Nero. Elle était équipé des technologies moldues. Il y avait des jeux de sociétés, une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages moldus. Ils prirent places sur les énormes poufs qui trônaient sur le paquet clair et les elfes apportèrent du café, thé et chocolat chaud agrémenté de pâtisseries.

Au petit matin, ils s'endormirent en tas. Les adultes les trouvèrent et le couvrirent de couvertures chaudes et moelleuses avant de gagner les chambres qui leur étaient réservées pour la nuit.

_**Réveillon du nouvel an, Manoir Prince.**_

Tous les habitants se réveillèrent assez tôt ce jour là. Les jumeaux devaient arriver vers 10 h du matin et passer la journée avec les plus jeunes. Pour la repas du réveillon, ils seraient accompagnés par leurs deux frères aînés, Bill et Charlie. Le briseur de sort et le Dresseur de dragon avaient accepté de les accompagner. Arthur et Molly ne savaient pas que la fête se déroulait chez Severus Snape et que Harry Potter y serait.

Après un solide petit déjeuner, les plus jeunes se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour effectuer des recherches. Harry avait initié ses amis à la création de sorts et ils en avaient créé quelques sympathiques, notamment pour les duels et la défense. Tous travaillaient également à l'élaboration d'une potion qui pourrait sauver les parents de Neville. Severus les aidait et leur donner des conseils.

Le potionniste était enfermé dans son laboratoire et brassait des potions pour l'infirmerie. Bellatrix était à ses côtés et préparait les ingrédients. Nero était à Washington pour la journée, il était allé chercher Abby qui passerait la soirée et la nuit au manoir avec eux. Eileen était dans le salon avec Lucius, Narcissa, Miranda et Pétunia. Le père de Jordan c'était absenté quelques heures pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et les parents de Rafael ne passeraient pas cette soirée au manoir, ils étaient invités à une réception en Argentine et avaient accepté que leur fils passe le reste des vacances avec Harry.

À dix heures précise, la cheminée s'activa et Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux apparurent. Ils étaient un peu impressionné par le manoir, ils n'étaient pas habitués à autant de luxe. La maison dans laquelle ils vivaient avec leurs parents était plutôt modeste. Ce fut Draco qui les accueillis et les mena dans le petit salon où les autres attendaient. Le quatuor fut aussitôt présenté. Si les jumeaux n'étaient pas étonnés de rencontrer Harry Potter, leur frère aînés étaient vraiment surpris et restèrent bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Si vous pouviez évité de parler de moi. Pour le moment, Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir où je suis.

- On ne dira rien, c'est promis. Répondirent les deux aînés.

- On est seulement surpris, précisa Bill.

- Nous on savait que Draco et Neville sont amis avec toi, on se doutait qu'on te verrait. On dira rien. De toute façon, même si on parlait, personne nous croirait notre famille nous voit comme des rigolos. Déclara un des jumeaux.

- Bon, et bien installez vous. Lança Severus.

Les quatre Weasley prirent place dans les fauteuils libres et se servirent en biscuits et boissons chaudes. Ils dégustèrent leurs en cas tout en discutant avec les autres. Ils apprenaient tranquillement à connaître les personnes présentes. Très vite, les préjugés tombèrent. Surtout en ce qui concernait Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Ils furent très surpris par Bellatrix Lestrange. On leur avait dit qu'elle était folle et cruelle mais ils découvraient une jeune femme douce, intelligente et très belle et surtout, très amoureuse de Severus Snape.

Les habitants du manoir Prince adoptèrent tout de suite les quatre roux. Ils étaient intelligents et excellaient chacun dans des domaines différents. Bill et Charlie parlèrent longuement de leurs métiers et Harry écoutait attentivement. Il était fasciné. Il pouvait voir la passion de ses aînés quand ils parlaient de ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie. Il était évident que Charlie adorait les Dragons et qu'il comprenait parfaitement les créatures dont il s'occupait à la réserve.

Après qu'ils eurent fait connaissance, les plus jeunes gagnèrent la salle de détente et les deux aînés décidèrent d'aider les adultes à tout préparer pour le repas du soir. Eileen appréciait énormément ces quatre là. Bill et Charlie étaient très serviables et vraiment posé et mâture. Les jumeaux, même s'ils étaient des farceurs, étaient très attachants. Ils étaient drôles et très intelligents, bien plus qu'ils ne le montraient.

Les jumeaux furent très surpris quand Severus intervint lors d'une conversation sur la création d'une potion. La potion en question était censée travestir le buveur. Ainsi, les hommes se retrouveraient habillés en femme et inversement. Ils pensaient que le potionniste les disputerait mais au contraire, il les aida à la créer et à stabiliser le mélange afin qu'il ne soit pas dangereux. La métamorphose durait vingt quatre heures. En contrepartie, le vieux Serpentard leur demanda de trouver un moyen d'en faire boire à Dumbledore. Les jumeaux partirent dans un fou rire et annoncèrent qu'ils avaient déjà prévu de le faire.

Cette journée fut très riche en rebondissements mais le choc arriva en début de soirée pour Harry. Il ignorait que Abby était invitée. Ainsi, quand il se précipita pour saluer Nero à son retour, il se figea avant d'arborer un large sourire et de se jeter sur la gothique en poussant un cri de guerre.

- Abby ! J'suis trop content que tu sois là ! Nero m'avait pas dit que tu venais.

- Hey Raven ! Je suis contente de te revoir. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Raven ? Interrogea le plus jeune.

- Je trouve que tu ressemble à un corbeaux majestueux. Tu seras un très bel homme Harry et je suis sûr que tu feras des ravages plus tard. Raven te convient parfaitement.

Harry se mit à rougir violemment et marmonna un « merci » en enlaçant doucement la gothique. Comme le soir du bal, elle déposa un baiser sur son front lui laissant à nouveau une trace de rouge à lèvre noir. Il se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui présenta un bras, qu'elle prit avec révérence et il la guida vers la salle à manger.

En la voyant, Severus reconnut aussitôt une maîtresse vampirique et son instinct le poussa à s'incliner. Il était devenu vampire peu avant la fin de la première guerre et peu de personne savait ce qu'il était. Il n'avait rejoint aucun clan, il était un vampire solitaire. Il avait trouvé le moyen de créer une potion qui bloquait ses envies de sang pour quelques semaines.

- Un solitaire ? Interrogea Abby.

Le potionniste hocha la tête. La Gothique l'observa longuement. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était marqué d'être devenu une créature de la nuit. Elle était née comme ça et avait eu le temps de s'y habituer mais Severus était un mordu et n'avait jamais pas accepté ce qu'il était devenu. Ça pouvait être dangereux. Surtout qu'il était en couple avec sa compagne et qu'elle ignorait tout. Il arriverait un moment où le vampire en Severus voudrait réclamer son calice.

- C'est dangereux. Je ne sais même pas comment vous pouvez tenir le coup avec votre Calice si proche de vous. Avez vous seulement goûté au sang depuis votre transformation ?

Les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Severus comme un seul homme. Bellatrix avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle comprenait pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aimait craignait toujours de la blesser. Elle lui releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire avant de dire.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire. Tu sais très bien que j'accepterai d'être ton Calice. Je t'aime Severus. Retire toi de la tête que je suis avec toi uniquement pour ta protection ou pour ne pas être seule.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ce que tu étais papa ?

- J'ai été attaqué par un vampire peu avant la fin de la première guerre. Il a cru qu'il m'avait tué et m'a laissé agoniser dans une ruelle. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai su aussitôt ce que j'étais devenu. J'avais tellement soif de sang. J'ai réussi à regagner Poudlard. Je me suis enfermé dans mon laboratoire de potion et durant des jours, j'ai travaillé sur une potion qui pourraient bloquer ma soif de sang. J'ai réussi mais elle ne dure que six semaines. Le reste du temps, je me nourris de sang animal mais, ce n'est pas assez et je suis plus faible que les autres vampires à cause de ça.

- Severus, je suis la Reine Vampire d'Amérique du Nord. Je vais vous accueillir dans mon clan. Il est important que vous soyez membre d'un clan. Nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. Vous devez forger le lien Vampire / Calice avec votre compagne rapidement. Plus vous attendrez, plus vous la mettrez en danger.

Severus hocha la tête. Abby utilisa sa magie et lia le potionniste à son clan. Le professeur arbora un sourire que peu lui connaissait. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules. La Gothique lui annonça qu'elle allait lui faire parvenir des livres sur les vampires, la magie de sang et certaines potions qui ne pouvaient être brassées que par les créatures de la nuit. Alors que le silence retombait, Harry écarquilla les yeux et passa de Abby à Nero plusieurs fois.

- Nero ?

- Oui Ry ?

- Tu es le Calice de Abby ?

Nero recracha la gorgée de Vodka qu'il venait d'avaler et se racla la gorge. Il était un peu mal à l'aise mais il décida de répondre honnêtement.

- Oui, je suis le Calice de Abby.

- Mais c'est super ! Abby pourra être ma marraine ! Tu veux bien hein papa ?

- Tu devrais peut être demander son avis à Abby.

Le jeune homme regarda Abby avec des petits yeux de chien battus. Il arborait une moue adorable. La gothique se mit à rire. Elle se leva, ébouriffa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de dire.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je serai honoré d'être ta marraine.

- Merci !

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à rire. Harry était tellement heureux que sa magie s'emballait et que ses cheveux changèrent de couleurs avant de reprendre leur teinte noir. Eileen semblait être la seule à avoir vu le phénomène. Elle haussa un sourcil et décida de garder le secret le temps de savoir si c'est soupçons se confirmaient. Elle ne pensait pas que Harry soit métamorphomage, mais elle était sûr qu'il recevrait un héritage de mage élémentaire et de créature magique quand il aurait seize ans.

Après ça, l'apéritif et le repas se déroulèrent dans le calme. Tous discutaient tranquillement en riant. Les adultes écoutaient les discussions des plus jeunes et furent quelque peu surpris par le sérieux de celles ci. Ils parlaient beaucoup des cours, de l'avenir, de la création de sorts et potions. Harry travaillait à la traduction de quelques textes anciens et Bill lui proposa de l'aider s'il bloquait sur certains passages. Charlie proposa aussi à Harry de lui rendre visite à la réserve en Roumanie pour voir les dragons.

_**Poudlard, Grande Salle.**_

Albus se tenait à la table d'honneur entouré de plusieurs professeurs. Quelques élèves étaient restés au château pour les vacances et ils s'étaient tous installés à la même table pour plus de convivialité. Le vieil homme était étonné que Severus soit absent. Depuis que l'homme était professeur, il avait toujours passé les fêtes au château mais depuis deux ans, ce n'était plus le cas.

- Minerva ?

- Oui ?

- Savez vous où se trouve Severus ?

- Oh, il a dit qu'il avait une convention de potionniste en Amérique du Sud cette année et qu'il ne pourrait pas rester au château pour les fêtes.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, c'est étrange. Souffla le directeur.

- Laissez Severus tranquille Albus. Lança Pomfresh. Il est encore jeune, depuis qu'il est professeur, il est toujours resté au château pour toute l'année scolaire et même durant certains étés. Il a bien le droit de vivre un peu sa vie quand même.

- Que voulez vous dire Poppy ? Interrogea le vieil homme.

- Rien de plus que ce je viens de dire. Je pense que Severus a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il semble plus détendu et plus souriant depuis quelques mois. Ses élèves le ressentent et ils ont de meilleurs résultats dans sa matière. Même le jeune Londubat arrive à faire des potions correctes et ne fait plus exploser ses chaudrons.

Le directeur ne répondit rien mais se promit de faire espionner Severus. Il n'aimait pas que le potionniste fasse des choses sans lui en parler. S'il n'avait pas été là pour lui éviter Azkaban à la fin de la première guerre, ce dernier croupirait en prison à l'heure actuelle. Le directeur ignorait qu'il se trompait et que le professeur n'aurait jamais été condamné. Il avait devancé Albus et fourni des preuves de son innocence au cas où. De plus, Lucius et lui étaient officiellement espion de mage noir pour le compte du bureau des Aurors.

Parmi les élèves, Cédric Diggory, un Poufsouffle de 3ème année avait tout entendu et se promit d'en parler avec son père. Il savait tout ce que Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy faisaient et il n'aimait pas que Dumbledore fourre son nez dans des choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Il faudrait que le ministre intervienne en cas de besoin.

Amos était un des rares à savoir que le potionniste avait recueillit Harry Potter. Cédric n'avait pas encore rencontré le jeune homme mais il avait hâte que ce jour arrive. D'après son père, le garçon était très intelligent, mâture et assez beau. Il respirait la puissance par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était évident qu'il deviendrait un grand sorcier.

Des Serpentard avaient entendu la conversation aussi. Il regardèrent Cédric et hochèrent la tête. Ils allaient prévenir leurs parents aussi. Severus serait prévenu des manigances du vieux fous. Ils tendirent l'oreille alors que le vieil homme reprenait la parole.

- Mes recherches pour retrouver Harry Potter n'ont rien donné.

- Je vous ai dit de ne rien faire Albus ! S'exclama Minerva. Pour ce que nous en savons, il a été adopté et il est heureux. Le ministre lui même vous a dit de le rien faire.

- Il est celui qui mettra fin à la guerre. Il faut le retrouver.

- Albus Dumbledore ! Vous ne voyez en ce garçon qu'une arme. De plus, votre interview pour annoncer que le jeune Londubat aurait pu être l'élu a fait énormément de mal. Augusta était très en colère.

- Mais... Minerva...

- Non ! Vous devez arrêter de manipuler les gens comme vous le faites ! Un jour, tout ça vous retombera dessus vieux fou !

Le directeur ne chercha pas à contredire la directrice de Gryffondor. Il termina son verre, souhaita une bonne soirée à tout le monde et quitta la grande salle pour regagner son bureau. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire dans les mois à venir. Les gens commençaient à douter de lui. Si ça continuait, des personnes allaient découvrir que Voldemort était une invention et que la prophétie était fausse.

_**Manoir Prince**_

Arabella Figgs était la grande absente de cette soirée et Severus était très inquiet. Il n'avait pas dit à son fils adoptif que la vieille femme devait venir. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour lui passer un appel par cheminette. Kingsley Shacklebolt atterrit dans le salon.

- Severus. Je sais que tu attendais Arabella, elle ne pourra pas venir. Elle a fait un malaise et a été conduite dans un hôpital moldu.

- Papa ! Je veux la voir ! Cria Harry qui avait entendu la conversation.

- Nous y allons, je vais faire mon possible pour la sortir de cette endroit, nous la soignerons nous même, au manoir. Même si elle est cracmolle, les potions seront bien plus efficaces que les médicaments moldus.

Sur ces paroles, Harry et Severus quittèrent le manoir et transplanèrent à proximité de l'hôpital moldu dans lequel se trouvait la vieille cracmolle. Avec les fêtes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnel et tous étaient occupés à faire la fête. Ils se faufilèrent, tel des ombres et trouvèrent rapidement la chambre de Arabella.

Le plus jeune rassembla les affaires de la cracmolle pendant que Severus la prenait dans ses bras. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au manoir. Ils déposèrent Arabella sur le lit de la chambre que les elfes avaient préparé pour elle et commencèrent à l'examiner et la soigner.

- Nero, peux tu aller chez Arabella et vider sa maison. Il faut récupérer toutes ses affaires et ses chats, attention, ce sont des flaireurs et ils ne sont pas toujours docile.

- Très bien, Bill et Charlie vont m'accompagner, ça ira plus vite.

Le trio quitta le manoir alors que Harry donnait une potion à celle qui l'avait protégé de mieux qu'elle pouvait durant son enfance.

Ce fut ainsi que Arabella devint une nouvelle habitante du manoir et une deuxième grand mère pour les plus jeunes. Tous si fichaient totalement qu'elle soit cracmolle. Ils passèrent un maximum de temps à discuter avec elle avant de regagner leurs écoles respectives où ils resteraient jusqu'au mois de Juin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, ce chapitre se termine. Nous vous remercions encore pour vos nombreuses reviews. Nous sommes désolé de ne pas toujours pouvoir y répondre mais elles nous touchent énormément et nous poussent à continuer. Prochain chapitre, les Vacances d'étés. Harry ira à Washington et y rencontrera Gibbs, Tony, Ducky et compagnie. Il rencontrera également Cédric sur le chemin de traverse et au manoir. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bises à tous et à bientôt. Les LSY !<em>**


End file.
